Russian Roulette
by mysterywhitegirl
Summary: This is the side story to my main story: The Black Rose. It tells the early story of my OC: Janis Morrow, her relationship with Kozik, her friendship with Tig, Opie, Jax and Bobby.
1. Chapter 1: Janis Morrow

Chapter 1

Act 1

1988: Clay Morrow was the vice-president of Sons of Anarchy Redwood Originals; he was one of the founding fathers of the motorcycle club, together with his best friend John Teller and their companions Otto Moran, Lenny Janowitz, Piney Winston, Keith McGee, Chico Vellenueva, Wally Grazer and Thomas Whitney. Most of those guys weren't in Charming anymore, McGee had already created the Belfast Charter, Otto, Chico and Wally were dead, leaving Samcro to Clay, JT, Lenny and Piney, together with the newcomers Otto Delaney, Bobby Elvis, Tig Trager and Herman Kozik.

At that time, most of the founders were married, but Clay, he never got into a serious relationship with anyone, the only woman he really liked was the wife and queen, Gemma Teller, that woman bewitched him, but he didn't tell her his feelings because she was married to his best friend. In the first week of that year, Clay found out he had a daughter, from a one night stand in a patch over party in Tacoma, the woman he not even remember the name. She was now arrested and his daughter was living in an orphanage, Clay decided then he was going to see his daughter, bring her to Charming and raise her, she deserve to have a father.

Two weeks later, Clay was going back to Charming, he got inside the Samcro lot with his bike and a little baby wrapped tight in a little cloth. Gemma rushed to Clay and got the little girl into her arms "She is beautiful! What is her name?" she asked, looking to the 3 year old, blonde with blue eyes and a skin so white it was dangerous keeping her outside in the sun light for too long.

"Janis" Clay said, he didn't put this name on her, was the name he was told she had, her mother was a big fan of Janis Joplin. "I have a kid now" he said, not believing before, but when he saw her eyes he was sure she was his. Everyone gathered around Gemma to take a look of the 3 year old. Everyone thought she was beautiful, mainly Tig, that looked at her with that empty womb look. "I think she will be a great company to Thomas and Jax" he said then looking at Gemma, he needed help with the baby, he never took care of anything, now he had a baby girl in his responsibility and he not even knew how to heat a bottle of milk.

The next months, Gemma helped him out with the baby, she loved playing the mother of a girl although she taught her the same values she taught Jax and Thomas, she knew Janis would become someone important to the club, the Queen maybe. John Teller became really close to the girl as well, he always wanted to have a baby girl, and Janis was his baby girl, some way she almost lived in their house, passing every day there.

When Janis was 6 years old, Thomas died, she never passed much time with him; the kid was always on the hospital, Gemma only said to her and to Jax that their brother's heart didn't work well. Janis was considered Jax's sister by then, the 12 year old took care of her like a sister, in school mainly, where she was always bullied by the other students.

Three years later, John Teller died, in a bike accident, which completely changed Janis' life. John wasn't so close to them anymore, he was always in Belfast and Clay was getting closer and closer to Gemma. Suddenly her family was all together, Gemma married Clay, and they now lived in a big house with a teenager Jax and her. Janis missed John, he was the one who taught her how to shoot a gun, how to use a bow, and mainly how to fix small things in a bike; he was her cool uncle, and now he was gone. But she was also happy, now her family was together, she didn't understand Clay and Gemma's relationship, but she liked that they were together.

The months later, Janis got closer to the people of Samcro, now that her father was President. She became really close to Tig and his daughters Dawn and Fawn, Bobby, who she called Uncle and Otto and Luann, who she saw as the closest to her dad and Gemma. Kozik was always really distant from the rest; the only person who he really talked to was Tig.

In Janis 10th birthday, her new mother did a big party to her. Everyone attended, even Kozik. Janis knowing how he was shy, never really talked to anyone and seeing how annoyed he was by her friends, she decided to go talk to him. "Hey Kozik, like my party?" she said, she always sounded older than she really was. "I loved the present you gave me" she said, he gave her the whole series of "The Wonderful Wizard of Oz" she loved the movie, but she never read the books, those books made her love reading.

"I'm enjoying kid, you make great parties" he said to the girl, trying to be nice, those piercing blue eyes always made him soft, he knew that girl had something special. "It was my favorite book when I was a kid" he said to her, she then handled him a little candy, he accepted gladly. "Go play with your friends, you don't want to pass your birthday party seated with the boring old dude" he said to her, she laughed and replied he wasn't old, her dad was.

After that day, they became really good friends. Clay didn't like her friendship with the SOA member, Kozik was known for being a Junkie, Clay was afraid he would send his daughter to the same road.

Janis, at age 10, was already trained for many club things, Clay and Gemma raised her like Gemma raised Jax, she was called Princess by many of the guys and already showed her troublemaker image from her teenage years.

At school, Janis was the smart kid; her grades were always the best in her class which she was advanced, she studied with kids two years older than her, which made her even more mature to her own age. The other kids didn't like her much, she only had three friends: Juan Carlos, Kip and a girl named Lisa. They were the left out of their school, Lisa and Juan Carlos being older than her and Kip being the same age. Kids used to push her hair, play catch with her stuff and say really bad things about her and her family; they said she was a freak with a knife collection, a weird girl with a bandit father.

The club members used to relay who was going to pick her at the school, but Kozik, Clay didn't want him around her. Tig was her favorite pick up, he always took her to Ice Cream after school and often, when she did something good, to the record store. Janis loved music; she already played the guitar and the piano. She loved rock and roll, which was the main soundtrack at the clubhouse, her favorite kind was Punk Rock, and she used to buy records by NOFX, Bad Religion, Black Flag, Pennywise and many others. She dreamed with the day her mom would let her do her first tattoo and dye her hair, she wanted to have blue or green or red hair.

She had a great relationship with Jackson, they were just like sister and brother, Jax protected her from everyone that said bad things about her or their family, he used to drive her to school and often he gave his sister books and comics, to encourage her reading. He also was the one who showed her most about the club life, he told her many things, their fathers adventures in the beginning, making Janis always picture them as this kinds of superheroes, that defeated the evil corporations. Jax was also the one that gave her the notion of Anarchy, the fact that they should do things their own way.

Gemma played an important role in her life, she was Janis' mother, the only person Janis really obeyed, and the only person Janis could count one hundred percent. She was Janis' best friend, and teacher of many things, Gemma taught her of how to be the Queen of Samcro, she really believed Janis was going to be the Queen, or at least someone really important to the members, and she knew one of this guys would end up marrying her, her bet was Tig and Luann's was Kozik.

Act 2

1998: Janis, now a 14 year old girl, has been in Charming for 10 years, she already became the princess of the town, she did everything she wanted, she was the most powerful teenage girl in the city, other teenagers hated her, still bullied her, but she began to retaliate. Almost every day she ended in the principal's office, for punching someone. She was called tormented by most of them.

"Hey mom, did you like it?" Janis asked her mom one day, her blonde hair was now a vivid blue; she went to the hairdresser and asked him to dye it for her. Gemma looked in shock; she already cut her hair with a razor, making it look punk and now dyes it blue, was she crazy? "I did it for my concert" she said, she made a band with three older kids; she was the only girl and guitar player, which made a bit of success with the boys.

"Janis, you dyed your hair blue, you just ruined your head!" her mother said, Gemma couldn't be more angry with her girl. "Who gave you this stupid idea?" she asked then, the teen only answering it was her idea. "Come on, let's go back to that stupid hair salon and fix this shit" she said to her daughter, Janis mumbling behind her as they entered in her car. Janis really enjoyed her new hairdo; her mother really killed her fun.

Entering the salon, Gemma almost killed the hairdresser that did this to Janis, he only answering going back to her natural color was going to be really hard and ruin her hair even more, and the only way to make it less ruined is dye it back. "Yeah, I can deal with black hair" Janis said, although she didn't want to dye it, her mother made clear if she didn't she would probably shave Janis' head. "Anything but blonde" she added, she didn't like blonde hair, it seemed too pretty to her, she never wanted to be the pretty girl; she wanted to be the one with personality.

After passing through the whole procedure again, the hairdresser dried her hair, she looked so similar to Gemma then, she looked like her real daughter. "You look beautiful, baby" Gemma said to her daughter, her eyes popped even more now, looking even bluer, she thought that to be impossible. Janis was beautiful. "Let's go to TM, see what your dad thinks about this" Gemma said, entering her car, her daughter beside her.

Getting to TM shop, Clay was fixing a car, when he looked at Janis, he couldn't believe what his daughter did to her head. "What the fuck is this?" he asked Janis, she looked beautiful, she looked more like him now, and impressively she looked a bit like Gemma. "What have you done to your hair, Doll?"

"Dad, I dyed it blue, mom hated so she made me go back and dye it again, now I'm black haired like you" she said to her dad. Everyone else said she looked beautiful, she decided that this was going to be her new look and everyone seemed to approve.

"You dyed your hair blue? Aw, I really wanted to see it" Tig said, messing her new hair, she only said it was too cool. "You've always been the punk kid" he said to her, Tig was the one who taught her about rock and roll, he liked punk rock, she followed him.

"Yeah, my mom hates that… I never complained about her style" she answered him, Gemma tapping her arm. "Sorry mom, you have the best style, you sexy beast" she said to her mom, who only laughed. "Hey, Lemon, do you like my hair?" she asked Kozik later, he was sitting in the bench, smoking a cigarette. She enjoyed his company, a lot, she thought he was a great guy and amazingly beautiful.

"It looks great, Jan" he said, putting it behind her ear. "You look even more beautiful" he said to her then, she blushed a little, "You remember a Black Rose now" he said, he knew that was her favorite kind of flower. Now her cheeks were red, he kissed her cheeks and got up. This girl always bewitched him, he didn't know what made her so interesting to him, but she was.

"What did I say about you talking to Kozik?" Clay asked her then, getting close to his daughter. "He is not the kind of people I want to be around you." The pres said, Janis just looking at him, like she didn't know what he was talking about. She thought he was a fun guy, why could she talk to Tig, who kills people all the time for Clay's club, and not with Kozik, who was an intelligent guy that liked the same thing she liked. "He does things I don't want you doing" Clay then said, Janis nodded.

"Dad, hm, I need to do my homework, physics my favorite subject" she said to her dad that nodded to her she rushed inside the clubhouse and picked her books to study. After a while Bobby got closer to her.

"Jan, sweet, please explain to your friend Tig that Vatican is a country." Bobby said to her, she couldn't believe they were talking about religion and geography. She joked it was improbable that they were having that conversation. "We were watching TV, something about the pope was said and that he lives in Vatican City, that, although is called city, is actually a country." Bobby explained.

"Actually Bobby, Vatican is a City State, is a city that holds its own law, not necessary is a country, but an independent city" she answer him, Tig cheered, it seemed like they bet something about that. "Now let me go back to my studies." She said to him, and went back to her book, she could see in the corner of her eye, Bobby pouring a drink to Tig. Kozik appeared next to them, not saying anything, he grabbed a drink and then sat beside his favorite girl, he asked what she was doing, "I'm studying, I just finished physics and now I'm in history." He was really good with these school things, so he helped her with her history homework. After she finished, he asked her if she wanted to go train some basketball with him. "Sorry, Lemon, I can't, my dad made this stupid rule, I have to stay here with him today, seems like he didn't enjoyed my little hair surprise" she said to him, although there was no rule, the only rule was for her to stay away from the SOA member, even if it was the best thing for her, staying close to him.

Gemma then called Janis to go home, they had to prepare dinner for Jax and Clay. Janis took her stuff and got inside her mother's car, not waving goodbye to her dad, like she is used to do. "Why are you mad at dad?" Gemma asked her daughter, she knew Janis too well to know her dad did something bad.

"He just don't let me talk to Kozik, like I talk to the others, he is the one that gets me the most, he and Tig. I don't understand why!" she said to her mom, she liked hanging around with everyone, mainly Tig and Kozik, she knew the shit Kozik used to mess with, she is not going to use drugs because her friend uses, she knows it.

"Baby, your dad is only trying to protect you, he only wants you safe. That's all." Gemma replied to her daughter. "I hope this continues as friendship, you and Tig and you and Kozik. You are 14 now, in 4 years you'll be legal, I hope you make the right choice, ok?" her mother said, she knew Janis wasn't going to last with a normal guy, she needed someone from the club, she needed to be an old lady.

"Mom, ew, they are my friends, that's gross. Tig is the weirdest guy ever and Kozik, he'd never be with a girl like me." She said, she didn't say anything bad about the blonde guy, ever, Gemma caught that, she knew deep inside her daughter had a teen crush on the man, Janis just didn't realize that yet.

"Ok, sweetheart, let's go home and make dinner to our boys." She said to Janis, Janis could cook, not as well as Gemma or Bobby, but it was good. She always helped her mom, she felt like it was her responsibility, as girl, as future Old Lady.


	2. Chapter 2: Know

_**I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me**_

_**Hope you guys like the early age of Janis Morrow**_

Chapter 2

Act 1

1999: "Dad, where is uncle Otto?" Janis asked her dad, scared as the police entered the TM lot to arrest Otto Delaney. The sheriff took the biker to the police car parked inside TM. "Dad, where are the cops taking him?" she asked her dad again, tears running down her eyes. Her father has been arrested before, but she never saw they getting them, the police officer kicked and punched Otto, she was terrified. Clay said to her leave, to go inside the clubhouse and then he would talk to her.

She did as her father asked her to. She hated the way Clay treated her like a child, she wasn't a child anymore; she was 15 years old. She could kill someone if she wanted, a child cannot do that. Janis entered the clubhouse and sat on the nearby table. "Hey, doll, don't worry, Uncle Otto will be fine!" Tig said to her, as he sat near her. She started to cry, Tig held her tight as she led her grief out. "Kiddo, in 6 years he will be back" Tig said to the girl. Six years?! It would take six years to Otto to come back because of what? Tig couldn't make her stop crying, so he hugged her and led her cry in his shoulders. A few minutes later, Clay got inside the clubhouse. "Ok, boss I'll let you alone with Janis." Tig said before Clay could say anything. Clay simply shook his head; he wanted to talk to Tig.

"Tigger, I was talking with some of the guys. Now that Otto is gone, I think you should take his place. You should be Sergeant at Arms of Samcro." He said, Tig accepted the job, looking like a soldier. Janis clapped her hands in congratulations. "I hope you do a great job" her father said to Tig. The new SAA just nodded.

"Congratulations freak!" Janis said to her friend, holding him tight as he spun her in the air. She screamed until he put her in the ground again. "Now go inside, seems like dad wants to talk to you" she said, as she looked at her dad's face, they had much to talk about, Otto was Clay's right arm, now it was Tig. The Samcro SAA entered in the room while the others drank at the bar. Kozik got closer to her.

"You are happy for him." He said to her, not asking. Kozik always thought that something was going on between Janis and Tig, they were too close and it increased after Tig divorced Colleen, Kozik even talked about it with Gemma, so she could watch Janis out. Gemma said she could see Janis with Tig in a few years, after she completed 18 years. Kozik was a bit jealous of his friend Janis was a great girl, he would love to be with her.

"You didn't ask anything. That's the worse conversation started, man" she said to him, he only laughed. "Yeah, I am happy about him. I think he deserves to be Sergeant. Like you deserve as well, maybe one day will be you" she said smiling at him, she always blushed when Kozik was around her, her heart always beat fast. "I need to go to the mall, can you take me there?" she asked him, he looked suspicious at her. "I'm supposed to meet my friend Lisa there in 15 minutes, Tig doesn't seem to get out of church soon and Jax is too busy with his new girlfriend." Her brother was now dating Wendy, a girl she hated, but not as much as she hated Tara.

Kozik agreed in taking her to the mall, he hopped in his bike and waited for her to do the same. She sat cautiously in the dyna, he pushed her closer by her t-shirt, until she wrapped her arms around him, Kozik smelled so good, his hair seemed to sparkle in her eyes and how fit he was! She tried not to sigh at that, she made the whole ride smelling him and holding him tight. When they got in front of the mall, she didn't want to let him go, she wanted to stay there hugging him to the rest of her life. He led her go, taking her out of the bike. "Bye, Doll, behave ok? Or Gemma will kill us" he said to her, he knew Clay would never let him drive Janis anywhere, so this was probably a secret between them and Gemma, who saw them leaving and didn't said a word, she only nodded and kissed his cheeks, rushing to meet Lisa.

Lisa was the nerdy girl of the school, the only girl friend Janis had. Although nerdy, she was beautiful, she had the most perfect curly red hair, green eyes and perfect light skin, her parents were Irish, so she had a mixed accent and they were really close to the club as well. Janis was still getting used to the contacts she won at her birthday, so her eyes were a bit cross-eyed, which made Lisa laugh. Lisa got closer to her. "Hey Jan, who is the hot guy in the bike?" the girl asked Janis, she knew Tig, Bobby, Jax, Clay and Opie, but she never saw this one.

"That's Kozik, Lisa; he is a member of my dad's club. He is the weird left out one" Janis said, she didn't enjoy the way her best friend talked about Kozik. She didn't want her talking about him, so she changed the subject. "We have to go to the line, or we never buy the tickets for the new Star Wars." She said to Lisa, the girl agreed with Janis.

Janis and Lisa saw the movie, bought some McDonalds and bought some things, Janis bought the new cd from her favorite band Dropkick Murphys, before Lisa left Janis at the clubhouse; they were having the typical Friday party, Janis asked if Lisa wanted to go in and have a drink, she knew her 17 year old friend too well, to know she wouldn't refuse, just to have a glimpse in the blond member again. "Hey guys, remember Lisa?" she said to Tig and Bobby, they were drinking gin and offered to the girls. "Tig I'm 15 years old!" Janis said to her friend, he agreed it wasn't to ethical offer drinks to two underage girls. They talked with them for a few minutes, until Kozik appeared.

"Hey Janis, enjoyed the movie?" the lemonhead asked her, she nodded, saying how could she didn't like, it was Star Wars. "Star Wars? If I knew you were watching that I would go with you" he said, Janis liked that idea, watching a movie with Kozik, she didn't understand why she liked him so much. "Great that you had a good time. I was going out of the mall, when I saw something; I had to buy it for you." He said, taking a black rose from inside his cut, it looked perfect, even if it was inside his leather the whole day. He handled that to her.

"Thanks, Lemon, its beautiful!" she said to him, kissing his cheeks in thanks, then she put the rose in her hair, it looked hippie, but she looked even more beautiful in his eyes, she looked perfect to him. "I would let you go with us, if I knew you liked Star Wars… This is my friend, Lisa" she said, pointing at her best friend, the girl blushed and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Lisa, I see you already became friends with the freak and the fatty" he said laughing at Tig and Bobby, who was sitting beside the girls. Tig tapped his back, strong, which made them laugh even harder. One of the girls got closer to Kozik; she was about their age, probably came to the club with Emily, a 18 year old, that dreamed to become an Old Lady. "I need to go, girls, see you later. Janis, don't forget about the thing we are going to do tomorrow." He said to the girl, Clay accepted that Kozik gave self protection classes to Janis, if they trained in the boxing ring in SOA. The teen nodded at her friend smiling. Then he went to the bedrooms in the back.

"What happened with Kozik?" Lisa asked, when she was going home, after that time she saw him, he was gone, nowhere to be seen. Janis was outside with her friend and some croweaters near them. Janis knew what happened, that girl was fucking him, no attachment, just sex, at least to him, so she explained that to her friend. "How can she do this? That is ridiculous" Lisa said, it's good to know that Janis was going out with someone with some moral left.

"Lizzie, you were the one that liked him" Janis said laughing; she knew her friend would never do that, but it was fun to tease Lisa, she always got angry and became a bit more like Janis. When Lisa was getting inside the car, the croweater that was with Kozik got out of the club, she got out saying some bad things about him, saying he was ridiculous for not being able to have sex with her and a junkie. Janis couldn't hear anyone saying bad things about any member of SOA, but hearing that bitch saying bad things about Kozik, made her loose her mind. Janis got closer to the bitch. "You never say bad things about my boys" she said, before punching the girl, she punched her some fifteen times, one harder than the before, then she started beating the girl's head into the floor, she did it four times, and then she kicked her ribs and spit in her. "Have some self pride, before talking shit about others." She said, no one dared to say anything to Janis, Emily only called the guys outside, Clay looked at that and yelled Janis to go inside, immediately. She went, meeting Kozik, sitting alone at the bar.

"Janis, what happened?" Clay asked his daughter. "You broke that girl down! Kozik, I think she can take care of herself, she doesn't need your classes…" Clay said, holding his laugh, all he could thing was how Gemma would love what Janis did. The Queen hated all those girls that used to go just for sex; it seems she taught that to their daughter. Kozik didn't understand what Clay meant. "Go outside and see the damage this teenager girl did to the woman." Clay said, looking at his daughter. After Kozik left, Clay talked to his daughter. "I know its fun, punching people's nose, but you can't do it to anyone you see." He said to his baby girl.

"Dad, she deserved, she was saying shit about the guys. I won't let anyone say any bad thing about them, they are my family, and she wasn't much older than me, so it's not such a wonderful thing." she said to her dad, she wanted to cry, but the tears didn't come, "I know how much you hate that I go out with Kozik, but he will help me out a lot if we have the classes together." She said to her father, cheering that he would understand.

"Yes, I hate when you pass time with him. He is not a good guy, you are not a kid anymore, and you can clearly take care of yourself. I'll think about the classes. I'm not happy about it but I'll think." Her father said, she knew he would let her have the self defense classes, but she didn't want to learn how to punch and kick, that she already knew. She wanted to learn how to use knifes the way Kozik does. She wanted to be more than the old lady she was getting prepared to be, she wanted to take care of things by herself, and take care of the ones she loved.

Act 2

Janis was having her third class with Kozik, he was showing her some of the thing you can do to paralyze your opponent. When a guy got inside the cub, he had tattoos literally from his head to his legs; she couldn't take her eyes from the guy. Kozik did a swift move and gave her a guillotine. "See, when you pay attention what is going on outside from your fight, you lose!" he said to her, she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry, asshole, you didn't need to suffocate me though." She said, showing the tongue to him. He laughed about that and went back to their training. After they finished, she decided to ask him to teach her how to work with the knives. "Hey, you could teach me the knife tricks" she said smiling at him; he passed his arm on her shoulders.

"Only if you promise not to use it, with anyone" he said, she nodded. Of course she would use every trick he thought her and he knew it. "Let's go inside, your tattooed friend, might teach you some things as well." He said laughing, he couldn't understand what the guy had to catch her attention that he didn't, he wanted her to look to him, and not even the classes were helping. "Janis, this is Happy, he is a member of Tacoma SOA." He said, as the girl shook the guy's hand. After Happy turned away to Clay again, Kozik whispered in her ear. "He makes smiley tattoos for every kill"

"God! I want to see it" she said, louder, making Clay and Happy look at her, suspiciously. "Kozik said you make tattoos for the people you kill, I wanna see it, I love tattoos" Happy looked at Clay, who nodded for him to show her. "That's so cool! Let me do the next?" she asked him, everyone could do a smiley face; she would love to tattoo someone.

"Yes you can do it, kiddo" the killer said to her. He would love if the ultimate princess of SOA draws one of his kills in him. "You are a weird girl" he said to her, as Kozik told about the classes she was taking and asking if he could help him out with some of the subjects. "I will help you guys gladly, but I won't pass many days here." He said Janis nodded to him smiling; she would have many opportunities to learn.

Janis left the guys behind, so she could take a shower on the dorm, and then go finish her homework. Kozik followed her, "Kid, you are doing a great job!" he said to her hugging her tight, and then kissing her cheeks, really close to her mouth. Her first thought was why didn't he miss, and then she thought of why he did that. "I'll let you take your bath now" he said to her, freeing her hands from his and going away again.

Her heart was beating at 100km/h, she never felt nothing like this before, his hands on hers, his hug and his kiss felt right, felt like something she wanted. She then entered the bathroom, took off her clothes and got inside the shower. The only thing she could think was Kozik. She started passing her hands in her body, imagining her hands were his, she passed her hands in her breasts, in her stomach, in her neck and then she lowered her hand, putting it in her pussy, she never did this before, it felt funny, but the girl in that tv show said it was normal to do it, so she tried, she passed her fingers through it, it was funny because it was wet, from a juicy thing, she passed her hands there for a few minutes, she started to feel good, feel light and then she felt something exploding inside of her, making her legs weak. She never felt anything like that. Janis just had her first orgasm.

She got out of the bathroom, blushed, she only thought if anyone could hear her, or see her. She hoped not, she sat on the nearest table and started to do her homework, like always, Tig asked stupid questions, about what she was studying, and laughing at her biology study. She was studying animal reproduction and Tig always laughed about the gorilla and other animals with small penises.

Her heart almost stopped when Kozik sat beside her, she finished her studies and started to talk to him. He didn't seem as bad as her dad always pictured him, she loved passing time with him, she loved talking to him; she loved his hair, his scent, his voice. She just didn't realize she was in love with Kozik.


	3. Chapter 3: Janis makes decisions

_**I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me**_

_Give me some request, of what you want to read about Kozik and Jan or Chibs and Jan :D_

Chapter 3

Act 1

1999: Janis was talking to her friend about the things that happen the day before. "You've never done that before?" Lisa asked her, not believing what her friend was telling her, Janis shook her head, she was already 15 years old and discovering her body, a bit late, but discovering anyways. "You at least already kissed a boy, right?" Lisa asked to her, the redhead knew that Janis was young, younger than them all, but she never thought her punk friend to be so immature.

"Of course, after I took the glasses, guys started to pay attention to me. Yeah, I kissed boys." Janis said, Lisa didn't go out with Janis all the time, her parents were stricter than Gemma and Clay, they only led the girl go out with Janis one day a week. So some things that happen in Janis life, Lisa didn't know. "I kissed one of the guys of my band once, he was the oldest." Janis said her band weren't so much her friends when they first hired her; although she became closer to them after a few months.

"But none of them is like your Blondie friend" Lisa teased her friend, she didn't understand why Janis still calls him just friend, she knows Janis has a huge crush on that guy, like she had on Jax.

"I don't want to have anything with Kozik, he is old! He is 34, he done stuff" Janis said, she was sure she didn't want to have anything with lemonhead. "I like him, I think he is hot, that doesn't mean I want to date him" Janis said, trying to convince her best friend as much as she wanted to convince herself.

"I'll get you a date, so you can see if that's what you really want, and to get a bit more of experience." Lisa said, teasing her friend at the end, she knew how Janis hated when she teased her like that, calling her immature. "I know this great guy, you will love him!" she said, trying to convince her friend to go on a double date with her.

"I don't want to go on a date; I want to be at home playing Tomb Raider" Janis answered to her friend, she hated going on dates, guys were afraid of her and of her dad, and guys only think about one thing: sex. She wasn't ready to have sex, and she would never have sex with any guy. Lisa tried to convince her once again, saying it would be good for her, going out of the house a bit, going out of the SOA life at least for a night. "Okay, I'll talk to my dad…" Janis said, her friend jumped in excitement. Lisa was flirting with this guy for months now, he finally asked her out, but she had to bring someone to his friend, Lisa's first thought was Janis.

"Come on, I'll take you home" Lisa said, as they left the school perimeter, to get her car. Janis said she could leave her at the SOA clubhouse; she always stood there after school, now that Gemma was working on TM and Jax was a member. Lisa once got out with Janis brother; the girls stood two months without talking to each other, Janis thought it was weird her best friend have a crush on Jax.

"You probably won't see Jax though; he is often on runs and jobs with Opie." Janis said to her friend, seeing that the fact of going to the clubhouse made her happier. "I never understood why you dated J, and not Opie, Opie is so much better" Janis said, she thought Opie was the sweetest of them all, now he was dating Donna, a girl that studied with them, everybody said they were going to get married soon.

"Opie never liked anyone but Donna, that girl bewitched him, I can't see them with anyone else, true love that one" Lisa said, Janis could see that too, them together for the rest of their lives, Donna didn't enjoy the club life, but it was what Opie does, so Janis believe she was going to get used to it.

Lisa parked on the TM lot, Janis leaving her car fast, so her friend could go home. "Thanks for the lift" she said, kissing her best friend's cheeks while she grabbed her backpack, on the back seat. Lisa could only smile, when she saw the black rose Kozik gave Janis, a few days before, on her backpack, like a key chain. Janis got out of the car and headed straight to the tables inside the club house, so she could do her homework. Jax got closer to her.

"Hey, Doll, Clay said he wanted to talk to you, if you showed up." Jax said, he looked pretty serious, Janis asked if she done something wrong. "If I know you well, you probably did" her brother said, laughing. She punched his arm, of course she didn't do anything wrong, she would know if she done anything wrong. "He is at the garage. I think you should go quickly" he said, she closed her books and rushed to the shop.

"Dad, you are looking for me?" she asked, afraid of what her father might say to her. He got up and entered the office; Janis followed him, afraid of what he wanted. Clay opened a drawer and got a paper inside, handled it to her girl. It was her grades; she had A on everything, but physical education. She hated those exercises; she had some much better at the club.

"I can't understand how someone that gives me so much trouble in school can have such great grades, congratulations baby" he said, she sigh in relieve, although her father's face was still stern. "Your PE teacher called me, he said you don't do any of the sports and instead of doing what he asked, you go smoke with some kids. Since when you smoke?" he asked her, she knew she would get in trouble for that. Her answer was she was only doing what she learned with him and Gemma. "I think we aren't the best role models." He said laughing at his daughter. His face lighted then. "Changing a bit of topics… You are 15 now; I think is a great time for you to learn how to ride; I talked to Tig, he said he teaches you. Your birthday is in four months, who knows, if you behave, maybe a bike is in your future." He said to his daughter. She couldn't be happier, she clapped her hands in excitement and hugged her dad tight, and she never taught her dad would let her have her own bike.

"Thanks daddy!" she said, hugging him tight. "I promise I'll be an angel, now on" she said, she thought, since her dad was so cool that day, it was the right time to ask him about the date. "Dad, hm, Lisa asked if I could go on a date with her, she likes this guy, she only agreed on going out with him if it was a double date." She said, her father's face closing again, he hated that his baby was growing, he didn't want her to go on dates, but he also thought it was better she go on date with guys her age, than with SOA members. So he nodded at her "Really?" she asked, she counted with her dad to say no, so she could stay at home. But she also was excited to go on the date now. "Thanks dad, you are awesome!" she said to him, kissing his cheeks once again and going back to her studies.

Janis finished her studies and went outside, where Tig was waiting her at his bike. "Hey, doll, ready for your first class?" he asked, she was surprised, she thought they would start it later; nevertheless she nodded happily to him. "Great, hop on the bike" he said, before he started to explain everything to her, where the accelerator, the break, the clutch was and thought her how to equilibrate on the bike. It was too heavy to her, so she almost fell, Tig held her. "Sorry Doll, it's kinda heavy" he said to her, she agreed. "You did great, today!" he said. The class was over? She wanted to ride! "One thing at the time, Jan" he said to her, seeing her face.

While Janis was having her first class of riding a bike, Kozik sat on a chair near the TM office, he worked there when the club was quiet. Gemma got out of the office and sat beside him. Kozik looked at Janis with so much love, he laughed when she did something wrong in the bike. "She is something, isn't she?" Gemma asked him, making the SOA member blush, she could see then how much he liked her daughter.

"She is amazing, I don't know how she can do all she does" he said, not once his eyes leaving the teenage girl, he smiled at her effort, he knew one day she would be a rider, like them. "Do you think Clay would let her ride?" he asked Gemma, trying to change the subject, knowing he wasn't able to repress any of his feelings.

"I don't know, I think he will, in a few years. I can't believe she is almost 16 now. In 3 years she will be a grown woman!" her mother said, Gemma knew Kozik would let something out. "In three years, she will have the man she wants" she added, Kozik looked nervous. "I know you like the girl" she said. "You didn't take your eyes off her since you sat here." Kozik blushed even more, how Gemma knew?

"I don't know what you are talking about Gemma, she is a kid" he said, smiling as Janis stumbled a bit. "She is great, but I don't think she would ever pick me, look how close she is with Tig! It's evident." He said, not denying the fact he liked her, he did, more than anything, but he knew he wouldn't be with her, she had Tig and Clay hated that he passed any time with Janis.

"I wouldn't count on that. She loves Tig, but as a friend. I can say she likes you" Gemma said, Janis looking at them and smiling, Kozik smiled at her as well, Janis talked to her mom the day before, asking if Kozik had a girlfriend, and saying about them riding together, she loved that. Gemma figured all out in a few minutes, her daughter was in love with Kozik, she just didn't realize that yet.

Kozik continued looking at her for minutes, and then he got back to his work. That whole day and that night he couldn't think about anything else, than the words Gemma said _"she likes you"._ That stood in his thoughts for days to come.

Act 2

Janis was ready for her double date. She was wearing a black dress, very punk rock, her hair with curls and tied in a high do, black tights and high converse. She looked stunning, with black make up and red lips. The doorbell rang; it was Lisa, looking as good as Janis, the redhead got inside the house, so Clay could give his recommendations to both girls. "Behave, ok? No drinking, no smoking, no sex, no drugs and I want Janis at home at 11 o'clock" he said, looking like a lieutenant giving orders to his soldiers before a war. "I can't believe my baby girls are going out on dates" he said, looking at the girls tenderly. Gemma only laughing at his speech, Janis and Lisa hugged Clay tight, and kissed his cheeks, before rushing out of the house to the car.

Lisa was going out with Mike, 23 years old punk rocker, with green hair. He used to go to the same club the girls went. Janis was going out with his friend, he wasn't from Charming, and his name was Billy, 22 years old heavy metal guy with long black hair. Janis loved guys with long hair; she thought it to be really sexy, the girls got out of the car, in front the alternative bar they would meet the boys. They were waiting for them on the entrance. "Hi, I'm Janis Morrow" she said to the guy, which shook her hand. It was fun saying her full name and the person don't run away from her. "Its better we get inside, before we stay without a table." She added, before they rushed inside. Janis really liked Billy, he was nerdy like her, and they talked about video-games, music and school the whole night. Seemed like Billy wasn't looking for a girlfriend either, he was there just to have some fun. On the other side, Lisa and Mike were already making out beside them. "They seem to be having a great time" she said to the guy in front of her.

"Yeah, you know, I just came here because he really wanted to go out with her" Billy said, pointing at the couple. "He promised he would pass the whole time with me, so I think that's why you came. Sorry for that." He said, making Janis laugh, she was enjoying his company. "Although I really like to spend time with you" he said, blushing. They talked for a few minutes, when the couple stopped their PDA.

It was almost 11, and Janis needed to be home. "Lisa, please take me home" she said, her friend replied saying she was going to Mike's home that day. "Let me at home and then you go to Mike's" she said, she didn't want to go home with any of those boys and she didn't want to disobey Clay, or she would lose her Bike lessons. "Come on, don't be such a bitch!" she said to her friend. The girl, after much of Janis' whining decided to take her home. When they were going out, Janis saw a bike passing on the street; it gave the turn and stopped in front of them. It was Kozik.

"Hey Jan, do you want me to take you home? Lisa doesn't seem really excited about leaving" he said to her. She looked at Lisa, the redhead smiled at her, so Janis nodded at him. "Hop on then" he said to her, she was wearing a dress so it was hard. She carefully sat on his bike, pushing her dress all up. "You look beautiful" he said to her, turning the bike on and leaving the bar. They got to her home five minutes before eleven, she told him about her agreement. "I saved your ass, today" he said, laughing, she replied he was her hero. "Your friend seems to be enjoying the night" he said to her, thinking if she enjoyed that same way.

"All Lisa seems to think nowadays is sex" Janis said to her friend. "All I wanted to do was talk and have some fun, looks like our definition of fun are different" she said then, he agreed with her. Then he asked how the guy she was with was. "He was fun; he just went because his friend agreed to spend time with him. He even has a girlfriend on his town, so it was just friendship between us" she said, glad she was out with such a cool guy, although she wouldn't hate if he flirted with her. "Thanks, for saving my ass" she said to him, kissing his cheek before she moved inside. "I love you, Lemon" she said to him, she didn't think it through and blushed as he looked surprised at her.

"I love you too, Janis" Kozik replied, kissing her cheek too, he thought it was sweet when she did that. "I think you are the best person that ever been in my life" he said to her, making her blush. "I'm serious" he said then, hoping she would give him a kiss.

"You are the sweetest guy ever" she replied, hugging him tight. She wasn't so embarrassed about what she said then, she was feeling emotional, she never thought she was so important to him. She kissed his cheeks again and entered her house.

Gemma was at the door, watching them say their goodbyes. She was sure then her daughter had a crush on the blond guy. Janis got in directly to her room and Gemma followed. "So, how was your date?" she asked, sitting on the bed, as Janis took her dress off.

"It was good mom, I think I found a great friend." She said to her mom smiling, her mom then replied dates were not for finding friends, it was for getting a boyfriend. "Mom, I don't want a boyfriend, I want friends" she replied. Gemma couldn't blame Janis, when she was young, the only man that caught her eye was John, she never wanted anyone else, just John would make her happy back then.

"You are almost 16 now, in two years you will be making your decision" Gemma said, it was time to have the birds and the bees talk, Samcro style, with Janis. The teen looked confused at her mom, decision on what? "You will need to choose if you want to continue having the SOA life or changing. You can choose to be with one of the guys, if you choose the Samcro life." Janis blushed at her mom; she didn't want to talk about this now, but all that she could think was Kozik, how a great guy he was.

"Mom, let's talk about this in two years, what you think about that" she said, Gemma looked suspiciously at her daughter, she knew something was going on in her heart, but Janis was too damn proud to assume it. "Now let me sleep" she said, Gemma nodded to her and gave her good night. Janis lay on her bed but couldn't sleep, after hours changing sides, she finally fell asleep. That night, she dreamt about her wedding, she was wearing a white and pink dress, entering the beautiful country side, Clay at her side, Gemma, Lisa and Jax at the altar, and at the groom's spot, was Kozik, standing, waiting for her, crying as she walked towards him. Janis woke up at the time she held his hand, scared of what she dreamt. That was when she realized she loved Kozik.


	4. Chapter 4: Those three words

_**I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me**_

_Please give me some request, of what you want to read about Kozik and Jan or Chibs and Jan :D_

Chapter 4

Act 1

1999/2000: It was new years; Janis was helping her mother to create the New Year's party she made for the club every year. "Janis, good to see you helping me with the cooking" Gemma said, the girl was trying her best to do an chocolate pie, she tried to do other things, but nothing worked, she was learning to cook so she decided to do the thing that was easiest for her. "Everyone will love your pie baby" Gemma said to her, kissing her hair. "Principally a blond guy" she added, making Janis blush and laugh nervously.

"I hope everyone likes my cook, having yours and Elvis' to compete with, it's hard!" Janis said, making her mother laugh. "I'll never be as good as you two" she added, with a hint of disappointment in her voice, she always thought cooking was easy, she now knows it's not.

"They will sweetheart." Her mother said, looking in her watch, it was already 6pm. "Now hurry, go take your bath and get ready, everybody is coming at 7" she said, Janis nodded to her mom and run to the bathroom. Gemma finished the cook when Clay arrived, "Hello baby" she said to her old man, giving him a kiss. "Everything is ready for our party" she said, as he looked inside the pans, everything looked delicious. "Who is coming?" she asked then, to make sure Kozik would come, she was going to try to make his New Year kiss, Janis.

"Bobby and Precious, Tig, Wendy and Jax, Opie and Donna, Piney are coming; and Kozik, if he remembers." Clay said, he didn't know about what Kozik talked to Gemma, if he knew, he would probably never let Kozik go anywhere near Janis. Herman was getting even worse in his addiction, Clay saw him using in the clubhouse, he gave the blond a warning, if he saw him doing that again he was going to be excommunicated. "I don't like that Kozik is getting closer to Janis. I think I'll have to end this." He said then, he was just trying to protect his baby girl.

Gemma looked nervously at him. Janis would hate that, she talked to her mom too, saying she didn't knew what she was feeling, but something really weird was happening to her, all she could think was Kozik, every day, all day. Gemma told her what she was feeling was normal; she was in love with him. Janis first fought the idea, saying all she had towards him was friendship nothing would ever happen. Gemma knew that wasn't true.

"I'll get ready for our guests" he said, sometimes he got annoyed with Gemma's traditions, but he knew, as queen, it was her job. "Everything looks beautiful, babe" he said to her, kissing her forehead, Gemma smiled at her husband as he went away.

Janis was at her room; it was white with a purple wall; her dresser was a mess, with cds and movies everywhere. Her mother always called her a movie geek, she had everything since 1910. She was dressed with a black plaid dress and high heels, something she never wore. She got out of the bedroom, straight to the kitchen, to see if her pie was ready.

She crouched to see if her cook was ready, when she heard someone behind her. "Doll, you look beautiful!" it was Tig. She thanked him. "Kozik is in the living room, he said he wanted to talk to you after the party" he said, he knew something was going on with his friend, he just didn't know what, and hoped he didn't want to have anything with Janis, Clay would flip if anything happened.

"Thanks Tiggy, I'll go talk to him now, he knows how curious I am!" she said, looking inside the oven, while Tig looked at her, amazed on how she changed in a year, she was wearing dresses, her hair grew, wearing heels and cooking, she was becoming a woman, he then thought about his babies, they were almost the same age as Janis, he wondered if they looked like this. "Luann, can you take care of my pie for me?" she asked Otto's wife, she nodded happily and said Janis was beautiful. "Thanks! Let me talk with that guy now" she said, leaving Tig and Luann at the kitchen while the others arrived. "You wanted to talk to me?" she asked Kozik, sitting in the chair next to his and taking a smoke to her.

Kozik looked even more beautiful than always, he was wearing a black pants, black boots his cut and a white shirt, which showed his muscles even more. "Doll, I said I wanted to talk to you after the parties, and since when you smoke!" he said to her, as she lit the cigarette.

"You know how curious I am and you ask me to wait until the end of the night?! You don't know me at all?" she asked him, he thought she looked so sexy smoking, but she was 15 years old, she shouldn't be smoking. He decided he was going to tell her, he was in love with her. He didn't know how she would react, so he called her to the garage, where they would be alone. "What do you want? I'm getting nervous" she said, her heart was beating fast; she wanted to jump in his huge arms and kiss him.

"I… I…" he couldn't say, was nervous. "I've been fighting with something for a while now" he started, to encourage him, she held his hands tight. "I love you, Janis" he said, she immediately led his hands go.

Janis loved Kozik too, she knew that, but she couldn't be with him, she wasn't ready, she couldn't get in a relationship that would require sex from her. "I love you too, Lemon" she said, knowing what he meant but acting like she didn't. He then looked deep inside her innocent blue eyes and put his hands on her cheek, he was going to kiss her. "Kozik. Stop." She said, not wanting but she had to. "I'm too young…" she said. Tears forming in her eyes as she looked up. Not saying anything else.

"You don't want this?" he asked her. She shook her head, hurting too much inside her, but she had to do it, if her dad found out about this, he would probably kill Kozik. "Its ok baby, I understand" he said, he was hurt and angry. Why did he do this, to hurt the girl? She was crying, so he held her tight. "Don't cry baby, not because of me!" he said, but she wasn't crying because of him, she was crying because he made her dream come true, but she had to say no.

"Please, don't hate me" she said, he laughed, saying he just said he loved her, he would never hate her. "I love you too, as friends, ok?" she said, he nodded, kissing her hair. "Now my makeup is ruined!" she said laughing as they entered the house from the back door, so she could go to the bathroom fix the mess that became her face.

Janis fixed her makeup, leaving the bathroom and going to the living room, where everyone was gathered, laughing and drinking. Even Lisa and her parents came to Gemma's New Year. She sat beside her best friend, and said later she needed to talk to her. Lisa nodded her head, knowing something was hurting her best friend. "What's wrong?" she asked a few minutes later, when they went to Janis bedroom and she told Lizzie about everything. "Doll, why didn't you give in?!" she asked, Janis replied she wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. "Then you did well, there are many things I don't know, but take this advice from me. Only do what you are ready for, and don't be hurt for that, Janis, he loves you, he'll wait for you, don't worry" she said, holding Janis tight, as she cried again.

"I didn't want to say no, I'm just afraid of what my dad might do" she then confessed. "That's my biggest fear!" she said, almost screaming, Lisa held her close again, Janis letting her tears go away. When Gemma knocked on the door, asking them to come, dinner will be served.

They got out, Janis knew well how to mask her feelings, and she learned that from the best, Gemma, but her mom knew something was wrong with her baby girl. They dined, everyone happy, laughing, even Janis, laughing at Jackson's jokes and Tig's weird comments. She then brought her pie, giving the first piece to her Dad and the second to Tig. They all ate; Tig said it was delicious, followed by a similar comment by everyone. The only one quiet was Kozik, but then he got closer to her and complimented her cooking skills, when they finished dining, was almost midnight and Janis went the balcony with Lizzie, waiting for the fireworks Opie set up.

Everyone had a midnight kiss, but her, Lizzie and Kozik, Tig found a croweater and everyone else had a pair. When midnight came, Kozik got close to Janis and hugged her tight; Janis pushed Lisa to the hug too, so she didn't stay alone. The lemonhead said to her again those three words that hurt her so much and she replied to him, only a smile.

"What's wrong?" Gemma asked Janis, who was already in her bedroom, almost asleep, everyone was gone and they already cleaned everything. "I know something is wrong, what did Kozik do to you?" Janis looked scared at her mother, Gemma knew all; Janis then told everything to her mom. "Baby, Lizzie is right. If he likes you, he will wait when you are ready." She said, as Janis' tears rolled her face. She almost couldn't cry anymore, she never cried about anyone in her life. "I don't want to see you crying because of this. I know you want to wait; I know you are afraid, of what might happen and of your dad. Now the wise thing to do is repress, until you can claim him to you." Gemma said, the girl understood. Talking to Gemma was always the best thing to do, she always knew the right advices, and Janis wondered if she would be like that when she grew up. "Good Night, baby" Gemma said, as she left Janis in her room alone. She cried herself to sleep that day, her deepest desire was saying fuck it to everything and claiming what it's hers.

Act 2

2000: Janis was blinded, guided by her dad, walking outside the clubhouse to win her birthday present. It's been two months since Kozik said he loved her, everything looked weird between them, she often caught him staring at her, and she often caught herself doing the same. They were repressing strong feelings, which made Kozik fall even more in his addiction. He was always seen on near towns, talking to dealers. He was in debt with the Nords, which made Darby fight with Clay more than once. Janis was drowned in her studies; she wanted to have good grades, for when she graduates, it was close, in two months.

Clay got her outside, and took off the bandana from her eyes. He thought she was going to be frustrated by the present he gave to her, because it wasn't a bike. He was wrong. "Dad, you are serious?" she asked, looking at him, not contenting her excitement. "You are really giving me a 69 Mustang Boss?!" she said, passing her hands on her red car. She loved it; she liked old cars as much as bikes. "Thanks dad, you are awesome!" she said. Janis knew how to drive since she was 13, passing most of her time in TM made her learn early, she just had to pass in the exam now.

"Great that you liked it sweetheart" The pres said, Jax helped out to make it perfect to her, putting leather everywhere it could and a sick stereo. "Jax put a great speaker, so you can hear those screaming people you like to hear so much." He said, she laughed, remembering how much her dad hated her punk bands.

Everyone was there, to see her receiving her first birthday present. "Sweet little sixteen, baby" Bobby said to her, she loved that song, principally the version with Jimmy Orion and Jerry Lee Lewis. She hugged Bobby as he handled her his present, another one she loved. "This guitar was one of the first I had, I know how much you love music, I thought you would like this one" she opened the case; it was his black guitar, with a rose craved in the neck of the guitar.

"I loved it Uncle Bobby, it's beautiful!" she said, kissing his cheeks. She thought she would only win kisses and hugs like every birthday, but this one, she was getting presents, she liked the kisses and hugs as much. "Are you sure you want to give me this amazing guitar?!" she asked, he nodded his head, she hugged him again thanking him.

She got inside SOA clubhouse again, she had to study of her finals, but all she could do is play on her new guitar, the tuning, the wood, everything was perfect. When Tig sat besides her, watching her play Stairway to Heaven, from Led Zeppelin, "Hey Doll, my turn to give your sweet sixteen present" he said to her, she turned to him immediately, he never gave anything to anyone, and he then gave to her a little box. "It's a family thing, I hope you like it." He said, as she opened the tiny box, inside was a ring, with four tiny diamonds carved on it. "My mom gave to me, to give to one of my girls. They never liked jewelry, so I kept to give to you." He said smiling.

"Tig, it's beautiful." She said, her eyes sparkled as she looked at the ring, she took it from the box and put in her finger, it was the perfect size to her left ring finger. "I love it" she said, hugging him and kissing his cheeks. Tig was her best friend, he was the one that took care of her, even more than Clay ever did, they were really close, but not everyone understood their friendship. Bobby and Piney always joked with Tig, saying he was going to fuck her, the day she turned 18, and Gemma, until Kozik and Janis talked to her, believed the same.

"Glad you like kiddo." He said, he saw how happy she was, she then joked if everyone got close to her, she would say she was married, it looked like a wedding ring. Tig laughed at that. Janis then asked where Kozik was, he didn't go to work that day. "I don't know, doll, he got out of my house, we are not talking" he said to her, she asked him what happened, afraid to be about what Kozik said to her two months before, "One day I tell you, doll, now let's just celebrate your birthday" he said, Tig looked sad, something serious happen.

Janis didn't want to think about sad things that day, it was her birthday and she loved birthdays, although she worried with Kozik, she was afraid he was using drugs again, that one day would kill him, if he didn't treat it fast. She then went back to her guitar, playing like there was nothing else around her. She played it for hours; her fingers were hurting already when she heard a bike parking in the lot. Janis rushed outside, to see if it was Kozik, he was trying to get off his bike, he looked high. "Kozik!" she screamed, while running towards him. "What did you do?" she asked him, he didn't answer, so she helped him out, and led him to inside the clubhouse. Clay eyes were burning in anger, as he saw, from far, his daughter helping the Junkie.

She got him seated in a chair, and made him drink water, she believed that might help. "Janis, doll, I'm fine!" he said to her, although he didn't look fine, his eyes were fuzzy and bloodshot, his spiked hair, messy and lip opened.

"You are not fine, you are high!" she said, feeling bad for him, seeing the man she loves like this, hurt her, even more than saying no to him. "Come here, I'll put you in the shower." She said, passing his arm behind her head, so she could support him up.

Janis led him to the dorm, and then to the bathroom, where she started taking his clothes off, so he could go inside the cold shower. "Why did you say no to me?" he asked her, his fuzzy eyes now filled with tears. "I fucking love you!" he said to her and that still hurts. "I could have any girl I want, any!" he said, she then realized he was doing this, because of how hurt he was, because she said no to him. His drugs were her fault.

"Kozik, stop!" she screamed at him, she was crying, how could he do that to her, she loved him and was hurt too. Janis wanted to kiss him, make it all go away. "Come on, let's go inside the shower." She said, after leaving him in only his underwear. He looked embarrassed; the teen was seeing him like this. Janis put him inside the shower. "Now I'll let you alone, if you need anything, scream, I'll be waiting in the dorm." She said, kissing his damp cheeks.

"Thank you, Janis." He said, holding her hand before she left, "and sorry for ruining your birthday. By the way, happy birthday!" he said, she laughed at him and thanked. Janis left him in the bathroom alone and sat on the dorm bed. The only thing she could think was that he didn't ruined her birthday, just seeing him, made it even more perfect.


	5. Chapter 5: Graduation

_**I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews to both stories, it makes me so happy to know you guys are liking them.**_

_Please give me some request, of what you want to read about Kozik and Jan or Chibs and Jan :D_

Chapter 5

Act 1

2000: Janis was at the principal's office, she was sitting with her head down. "Ms. Morrow, you are at a week from your graduation, do you really want to come here until the end?" the principle asked, waiting for her responsible to come to take Janis home. She punched and broke a girl's nose, Amber. That bitch said Janis was just another bike whore, and she fucked everyone in SOA, principally Tig. Everyone that was close to her knew, saying anything about her and Tig, made her go insane.

"That bitch provoked me!" she said to him. Janis didn't get affected by going to the principal's office anymore, it was every week. "Instead of trapping me here every week, you should talk to everyone else, say that the shit they talk about me is wrong." She said, no one else ever got in trouble, just because she always fought with the popular girls.

"Janis, you need to be more tolerant with them, they have a complete different lifestyle than yours" Principal said, Janis always got angrier when the principal protected those bitches, he also didn't like that she studied in the school, and hated her good grades. "You are one of our best students; you have two the school records, you are ruining your school history!" he said, she then asked what records she broke. "You have the record of straight A and the record of suspensions, if you haven't such good grades, you were going to be expulsed." He said, she knew that, the only reason why she was still going on this school was her grades, she put a lot of effort to have such good grades, and it's good to see them helping her out.

As she tried to discuss her two days suspension once again, her responsible entered the room. It wasn't Gemma, or Clay. It was Kozik. "Sir, you wanted to talk to her responsible, my name is Herman, I am taking care of Janis, as Clay and Gemma are traveling" he said, Jan's parents weren't traveling. She didn't know what was happening. Her principal told what happen to Kozik, he looked at her with a stern face. "You cannot continue doing this; this is your last year! Actually your last week! Behave!" he said to her, blinking one eye at the end of his fake scold.

She entered in his game. "Okay, you are the worse of them all!" she said to him, like a typical teenager, the principal looked at them scared; he thought it was all real. "You are so full of shit! Asking me to behave, you and all SOA are the guilty for my behavior!" she said, trying not to laugh. The principle then made Kozik sign the paper and take her home; they were getting out of the school, when Janis held his hand. "Thanks for helping me out" she said, as she moved to her car.

"Come on, you help me out countless times. Just don't tell Clay I was here, he said he didn't want me near you" Herman replied, not letting her hand go, she was cold, nervous. "Your dad is in a run, with Tig, Opie, Jax and Bobby. Your mom is too busy at TM, so I was the only one available to come pick you up" he explained to her. Clay was probably delivering guns to some gang.

Janis kissed him in the cheeks. "My dad said he didn't want you near me?" she asked him, she didn't know anything about this. Since the day she took care of him, she didn't talked to Kozik, he hurt her too much, saying those things to her. "When did he say that?" she asked again, sitting in her car.

He sat beside her, not really wanting to tell anything about it. "Well, after that day that you took care of me, your dad came to talk" he said, looking to his stiff hands, she held them into hers, looking inside his eyes, "He said for me to be away from you, with everything that I do, he said you have already too many bad role models, and I was the worse of them all." He said, Janis felt bad for Kozik, and angry with her dad. So she held him tight, he could feel how fast her heart was beating.

"You are not! I'll have a little conversation with my dad when he arrives" she said, angry at her dad, all she wanted was to pass every single moment of her life with Kozik, and now her father getting in the way of that! "I really like being with you, you are the sweetest of them." She said, looking inside his blue eyes, leaning towards him a bit.

He wanted to kiss her, he held her, but she leaned back again, "I think it's time we leave this school" he said to her, she agreed, turning her Mustang on. Kozik got on her bike and watched her go, his heart broken, for telling her what her father said, but at the same time he felt like something was different in her, her heart pounding as he touched her. Each time he saw her, made him even more in love with her.

Janis arrived in the club house and went immediately to talk to her mom. "Mom, what the hell did Dad said to Kozik?!" she asked to her mom, even angrier than she planned to sound. "Mom, you know how much I like him, now dad is forbidding him to talk to me? He had to talk to me, not to Herman!" she said, her eyes with tears, Gemma clearly didn't know anything about Clay talking to Kozik.

So Gemma closed the office door, so no one could hear their talk. "Baby, what the hell? Your dad talked to Kozik?" Gemma asked, so Janis explained the whole thing. "Doll, your dad is just worried about you near Kozik's addiction; he doesn't know what you feel for the guy." She said, holding Janis, which hated all this, why couldn't she be happy?

Janis nodded to her mom, and left, going home, she didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone. So she went practicing guitar, on her black Stratocaster, she played for a couple of hours, when her dad appeared on the door. "Honey, why are you angry?" he asked, seeing her anger in the way she played.

Janis looked to her dad, nervous, "I'm angry at you, asshole!" she said, the words bursting out of her. Clay didn't know what he did. "Why did you have to talk to Kozik?" she said, her eyes on tears, her dad then sat on her bed with her.

"Baby, I don't like him near you, he uses drugs, I don't want any bad influence around you and I know he is your friend, sometimes is better to lose a friendship." He said, looking calmly at her.

Janis then decided, she needed to tell her dad, or she would never see Kozik again. She wasn't afraid of it anymore. "Dad, I… I love him" she said, Clay didn't understand what she said. "I love Kozik, not as a friend, as something else" she said, looking to her dad, so he understood she was telling the truth.

Clay flipped. "What are you telling me?" he asked her, not believing in what his daughter was telling him. He knew she would fall eventually with some of the bikers, he knew she was meant to be an old lady, but he thought it would take a few more years to that happen, and he hoped it was with someone better. "Of them all, from all states, you choose Kozik!" he asked, he thought he was going to be angrier with her, seeing how that hurt his baby girl, made the anger go away. "Baby its ok… Can you at least wait a couple of years, when you are legal, I'll approve it, I promise" he said to a teary Janis.

Janis nodded to her dad, he reacted way better that she thought he would. "Dad, I'm suspended again" she said to Clay, he was used to that now, his only reaction was saying the school needs to talk with Janis bullies. "Thanks dad" she said, he knew how his girl was, so all he could do is support her. Clay knew nothing would change her mind, about the bullies and about Kozik.

Gemma came home a few minutes after Clay got out of Janis' room; the girl was talking to Lisa on her computer. "Janny, I want you to know that I will talk to your dad, about, you know". The queen thought about what her daughter told her the whole day, Clay couldn't say anything, or do anything, it was Janis' life, all he had to do is cope with the fact she loves Herman.

"Mom, you don't need to do that." Janis said, looking at her mom smiling. "I already did" she said giving her mom even a bigger smile, reaching her ears. Gemma got everything. "He said he would give his blessing, when I'm older, he didn't say anything about his addiction, but I think he will force Kozik to go to a rehab." She said to her mom, she was bursting into happiness, yes she needed to wait two more years, but she would do it gladly, if her award was staying with Kozik.

Gemma was impressed, Janis having the courage to talk to her dad about Kozik, "Baby, you surprise me every day!" Gemma said kissing his daughter. "Good that you talked to dad, and good you are happy with his decision" the queen said, before leaving the room, with a smile, she knew Janis was happy with her dad's new rule, but she wouldn't follow it. Gemma knew in the next possibility, she would tell Kozik all she feels.

Act 2

2000: Janis was ready, wearing that incredibly hot outfit, for her graduation. She looked like a clown, with this huge outfit. Thank god only Clay and Gemma were going to see this ceremony. "You look beautiful" Clay said, Janis rolled her eyes to her dad, knowing she looked awful. "I can't believe you are really graduating." He said to her, either her, she was such a trouble in school.

"Thanks dad, that's really encouraging… "She said to her dad, laughing. "I'll be the only one there, I guess, without a College plan. Me and Juice" she said, looking down, she was too young to college, so she had two years to do whatever she wanted. Lisa was going to do college in Belfast, so maybe Janis thought she would go too, meet Sambel. "Thank God only you and mom are going to see me with this ridiculous piece of clothing." She said, Clay then looked at Gemma, with guilt in his eyes. "Right?" Janis asked, surprised and angry, her dad called whole Samcro, probably all SOA!

"Jan, dear, me and your dad were talking, excited about you graduating, Tig heard, so we had to call him! And then Bobby heard Piney, Jax, Opie… and Kozik. So they are all going" that made her angry, she didn't want them all see her ridiculous like that, mainly Kozik. Janis just looked at her mom, Gemma knew how angry she was, and why. "Sorry baby, you have an overprotective father, he cheers even if you take an A." Gemma added, Janis could understand that, but calling Kozik, was just too much.

"Let's go to this shit then" Janis said, disappointed at her dad, for calling everyone, she just wanted a one family thing, only her and her parents, they could call Jax, but only him. "I'll go with my car, so you can go with dad" she said to Gemma, she loved riding with her old man in the weekends. Janis got in her car, fighting with her clothes; it was so big it was getting in the way of her driving.

After a lot of struggle, she arrived at the school yard, where the diplomas were going to be given. She waited in the back with the rest of the students, nervous, not because of graduation, or prom, which was in a week. But because of the SOA people coming, "You look nervous" Juan Carlos said to her. He wasn't from Charming, he came to the city because _"It's really close to the Silicon Valley"_, she really liked the kid, and he got really close to Jax, so maybe he was a next add to the club.

"I am! All samcro is coming and I look this ridiculous!" she said to him, he said she looked fine; she was the most beautiful of the girls in his opinion, he always had a crush on her. "Thanks Juicy, let's hear now all the amazing plans everyone has for life after high school, none will come true, I think" she said, as the principal started calling the names in alphabetical order, so hers was in the middle.

Janis talked with Juice and Lisa that came a few moments later to their encounter, for a bit more than half an hour when they called her name. "Janis Morrow. She maintain the record of most straight As in the history of this school" he said, keeping the part of troublemaker just to them, she got on the stage with a smile on her face, she looked where Gemma and Clay was sitting, in fact all the club came, even Kozik, that was forbidden to see her. That was when she realized, she would never have a family reunion just with Gemma, Clay and Jax, because that was not her family. Her family was all SOA crew; those guys took care of her like she was a daughter or sister of them and she could see how proud of her they were, her eyes filled with tears, looking at them.

Tig was standing, clapping his hands, as he saw Janis entering the stage. "Tig, sit down, you will kill Janis!" Gemma said to him, suddenly all SOA members were standing clapping their hands and cheering for their girl. "Guys!" Gemma screamed, trying to make them sit. Instead of being embarrassed, Janis laughed and waved her hands to them looking really happy. "Sit down everyone" she said to them, as Janis leaved the stage. Tig rushed to talk with his friend.

"Doll, congratulations!" he said to her, holding her and lifting her in the air. Janis laughed and screamed. "You look great, I'm so proud of you!" he added, she thanked him, kissing his cheeks.

"Thanks Tiggy, good to see that everyone came. You guys are my family; I'm the one proud here!" She said to him, laughing. "Help me out" she said turning and pointing to the buttons on her clothe. "Take this thing off me!" she said, she was wearing a NOFX t-shirt and a black pants beneath. "Thanks man, that thing was killing me" she said to him, as they went to the encounter of everyone. They all cheered, hugging her and kissing.

Jax held her high, proud of his sister, he couldn't help but think Thomas would graduate with her, if he was alive. The rest of the guys talked briefly with her. The one she wanted to talk to was quiet, so she sat beside him. "Kozik" she said to him, kissing his cheek. "I needed to talk to you" she said, he looked to her, saying nothing, just holding her hand with one of his, and wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm proud of you baby!" he said, kissing her cheek. As she tried to talk to him, everyone got close to them, trying to talk with the 'couple', Gemma and Clay tried to take them away, so Janis and Kozik were alone, for Janis surprise. Bobby said it was time to go back to the clubhouse; he made a special dinner for everyone, to celebrate Janis' graduation. Kozik got up, holding Janis' hand as they headed to her car. "You look beautiful" he said, hugging her tight. She thanked him and got inside her car, turning it up and leaving.

She arrived in the clubhouse after everyone; they were waiting her outside the clubhouse, with a banner 'Congratulations Janis'. Bobby made all foods she likes, French fries, burgers, bacon, his delicious baking. "Thanks guys" she said smiling and giving them a group hug.

"You deserve the best, baby" Tig said to her, she blinked to him. "Now you have two years to do whatever you want! Lucky bastard! What will you do?" he asked her, making her laugh when he called her bastard. When she was a kid she hated that word, she thought she was one, for her mom not really caring about her, now she passed that.

"I'll work with you, freakazoid!" she said, Clay and John taught her about the bikes and the cars, "I don't know where I will do college yet, I think I'll figure that out later." She said, although she really likes the idea of going to Belfast with Lisa. Tig screamed that's my girl. She laughed as Tig held her high.

Gemma called everyone to sit and eat the food Bobby made, Clay sat on the head of the table, Gemma on his right, followed by Tig and Opie, at the opposite of Clay was sited Piney, at his side was Jax, Kozik and Janis. Underneath the table, Kozik's hand never leaved Janis. She didn't tell what she felt for him yet, but she enjoyed every single touch, every single look.

After dinner, she got on the roof, looking at the street, it was really light traffic there at night, then she lied on the rooftop and looked into the sky, to the stars, she often did that, making little drawings with them, like connect the dots. She stood there for a while, when someone sat beside her, by the way he held her hands she knew it was Kozik. "They are all looking for you" he said to her, Gemma screamed to call her daughter countless times; Janis not even bothered to looking at Kozik.

"The stars, they remember me your hair" she said to him, it actually did, she knew stars were not like the drawings she does, but she imagined like that, and his hair was spiky as the stars on her imagination. "I like it, it's beautiful" she said, laughing, he lied beside her, so they could watch the stars together. Janis and Kozik forgot everything around them, all they could think was about each other and those beautiful stars in the sky, both of them wondering that if they wished to be together, it would come true.


	6. Chapter 6: Live and Let Die

_**I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews to both stories, it makes me so happy to know you guys are liking them.**_

_Please give me some request, of what you want to read about Kozik and Jan or Chibs and Jan :D_

Chapter 6

Act 1

2000: Janis was sitting in the corner of the couch near church; she was reading a Bukowski book, Women, letting her mind drift off on the book. Gemma called her that day to go shopping for her Prom dress, she didn't want to go to prom, she didn't have a date and she hated that kind of parties, where everything happen for, at the end the virgins lose their virginity and the whores keep whoring with the athletes. She hated that 'special thing' people expected prom to be, so when it was nothing special at all, they desperately try to make it special, but since Gemma felt it was so important for her to go, she would go.

The book was about the encounter of a man with many women, they taught him about sex and many other things in life. It was one of Janis favorite books, now she was reading more; it was all she had to do now that school was finally over. Gemma arrived, getting closer to her daughter. "Janny, let's go, we have a lot to do today" Gemma said, she was excited with her daughter's prom, doesn't matter that she doesn't have a pair, she would go anyways.

Janis got up, with no will of going, closed her book and went in the direction of the door. When she opened it, she saw Kozik talking to a girl, probably a croweater. She passed her hands over him, and talked really close to his ear and then to his mouth. Janis didn't move seeing that, she just looked at them, without blinking. Kozik didn't saw the girl watching him and his 'friend', so he got really close to the woman and started kissing her neck. Janis' eyes went to tears seeing that, although she didn't say or do anything, she just turned and went back to the clubhouse.

"Janis, come on!" Gemma said, as the girl rushed inside the club, her heart broken and her eyes in tears. Kozik didn't knew she was so in love with him, but he at least could have the discretion to hit on that where Janis couldn't see and if he loved Jan so much, why he was with another one outside?

"Mom, I don't want to go! We go tomorrow ok?" she said to her mom, not able to content her tears, she sat on the couch again, looking to nowhere, just letting her tears fall in her face. Gemma went outside to see what her daughter saw. When she opened the door, she saw Kozik making out with a girl, his hands passing all over her. Gemma then got inside, sat beside her daughter, hugging Janis. "Why he has to do this to me?" she asked Gemma.

The queen tapped her daughter's back, letting it all out. "Baby, he is a man, he has needs." She said, Janis couldn't understand so Gemma continued "He has needs, like all men have, he is waiting for you, baby, but he needs to let the stress out too." Janis led a little laugh come out. The way her mother said, it made it look smaller, but still hurt her. "Do you want to wait? We can go see the dress later" Gemma said, Janis nodded at her mom, she didn't need to see him with anyone, and going out, pretending nothing has happen, would hurt Kozik, for seeing that Janis was in there the whole time. So she decided to stay where she first was, sitting and reading her book.

Two hours later, she was almost finishing the book, Kozik got inside the club, he got a beer in the bar and sat beside her, "What are you reading?" he asked her, surprised that she was at SOA; he looked over her book, to see what was that about. Janis didn't say anything or look at him, she was angry, angrier than she ever been, she wanted to break him, but she stood strong, looking nowhere but at the words of her book. "Janis, I'm talking to you" he said to her, looking at her calm expression, he then tried to pass his arm over her shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" she said to him, pushing his arm away from her. He didn't understand why she was doing that. Janis couldn't hold her tears anymore; nonetheless she took a deep breath and tried to push them away. "Go away from me" she said, making Kozik in despair, what did he do to his love? Now that they were getting close to each other, so he decided to ask what was wrong. "Nothing is wrong, just because you grew tired of your pussy out there and came to me while I'm in no mood to talk; you think that something is wrong?" she said sarcastically to him, tears now rolling down in her face.

"Janis is not that, you are the one that said you didn't want to stay with me in the first place, now you are all jealous? Make up your mind!" he screamed at her, and then she cried more, much more. That made him feel awful, he loved her more than anyone in his life, after he realized he was in love with her, he stopped the whoring and all the relationships. "Jan, I'm sorry, please forgive me!" he then said, seeing she wasn't stopping.

"Don't say anything, go away!" she said, sobbing. He looked at her, his beautiful blue eyes in tears. "Go away Kozik, fuck!" she screamed at him, but he didn't move, so she got up and went outside, directly to TM Office. "Mom, can I stay here?" she asked her mother, Gemma nodded, knowing she fought with Kozik.

"Of course sweetheart, stay here with mommy." Gemma said, she was looking at some papers, trying to find some phones, for the owners to pick the car up. "Baby can you help me out?" she asked Janis, who immediately got up and started to look for the phone numbers.

Janis finally found it, when Tig was entering the clubhouse. "Doll, how are you?" he asked her, she wasn't fine, but she answered that anyway. "Good, let's go you said you were going to work with me!" he said, giving the girl a smile, Janis replied the same, Tig always knew how to take her away from her problems.

They headed to the TM, where Tig was working on a Harley Custom. "That's beautiful" Janis said, looking at the red bike. "I always wanted one, maybe in a few years." She said, as Tig asked her to hold a part, so he could work on another.

"Did you found out where you want to do college?" he asked after a few minutes, she was so interested in the bike, all her troubles went away, all she could think was how much she wanted that Harley to be hers. "And what will you do on college?" he added, before she could answer the first question.

She then looked at him, she knew if she went to Belfast for college, she would be happy, but she would miss these guys so much, principally Tig and Jax, and of course Kozik. "I don't know, I got the proposition of going to Ireland, Lisa went, and she loves there. About what I will do, I'm thinking in engineering, so I can work on my cars and bikes." She said, Tig didn't like the idea of her going to Ireland, but he was happy to see her trying to achieve her goals.

"That's great baby" he said to her kissing her forehead. "Thank God is just in two years that you are going" he said laughing, she agreed with him, she would miss him so much, being her best friend, always standing at her side.

Janis finished her work with Tig and got inside TM's office again. "Mom, what do you think about seeing those dresses now?" she asked he mom, knowing a shopping would drift her mind off, and that her mom would be so happy to buy a prom dress. Janis waited for her mom's answer standing on the door.

"Let's go sweetheart" Gemma said, happy that Tig was able to change Janis' mood, "I know the perfect little shop, you will love those dresses" the queen said, her daughter only nodded, smiling at her mom. Gemma, in the beginning, hated Tig's relationship with Janis, knowing his women record, but then she realized they were different, they saw in Janis the same thing he saw in his babies, Gemma learned to like that.

Janis got inside her mom's car, so they could go see the dresses, they stopped on a cute little shop, with some very girly clothes at the showcase, Janis didn't like that, she wasn't a girly girl, she never had plenty of girl friends, always more male friends. She and her mom got inside the store, looking at all things, when the saleswoman came to their way, Janis said she wanted a prom dress, but something she would be able to wear later. So the woman took her to the dress section, Janis looked at them for a few minutes, when she found the perfect one, it was plaid, black and red, showing her back. Perfect. Gemma then immediately bought that dress, knowing she and Janis were happy with the decision. But she was also worried with her daughter's heart.

Act 2

2000: It's been a day, since Kozik was seen with another by Janis at the clubhouse; she didn't come back to SOA the day before. She was going now; she loved working with Tig, so, even with so much shit happening between her and Kozik, she had to go back. She parked her car in TM, everyone looked nervous; she thought something bad was happening.

She got inside TM and sat beside Tig, so she could start her work for the day. Tig was looking into nowhere, Janis never saw them like that, she knew, seeing Tig's expression, something awful had happen. "Tiggy, what's up?" she asked him, touching his shoulder.

"Janis, I don't think you need to know" he said to her, looking down at the car in front of them, Janis didn't care what happened, she needed to know, so she asked once again. "It's…" he said, taking a deep breath. "Kozik didn't go to his home yesterday" he said, Janis heart seemed to stop. "We tried to call every phone, every girl that ever been with him, even Darby we called, no one knows where he is." Janis only thought on the worse, Kozik was dead; he probably had some overdose, and all because she fought with him.

Janis got on her feet and rushed to her car, Clay asked his baby where she was going. "I cannot stay sitting here, waiting for the dead to rise, I'll look for him" she said to her dad, not crying, she looked strong, all she wanted to do was find him. Clay said then they already looked everywhere. "I don't care! I'll look again" she said, getting inside of the car and rushing out of SOA lot.

She had a plan, would look everywhere SOA knew there was drug dealers, in Charming and near towns, she didn't care if would take her whole day, or her whole life, she would find Kozik, dead or alive. As she moved closer to the first spot, a wood chopping place, her heart started pounding; she looked with attention, to see if his bike was there, her eyes were filled with tears, she led them go, crying as she looked for her love. She got out of the car and started looking closely, she asked people that were working there if they saw Herman, everyone said no.

So Janis gave up on the first spot, she looked over town, a dozen places she knew people were selling drugs, no one saw Kozik the day before. Janis' heart filled with grief, she wasn't going to find him, he was probably dead by now and all she could do is cry, cry for him, cry for fighting with him and cry for never being able to tell him what she felt. Even with all those feelings, she didn't give up; she would never give up on Kozik, ever.

The princess then started to move out of town, passing a few motels in the way to Oakland, she knew the Niners deal, thinking Kozik would look for them. She passed in front of a motel and saw a bike parked on it. It looked like his bike so she parked beside it and entered the motel. She asked the receptionist where the guy from the bike was, he said the number of the room, 25, so Janis ran to the room. She knew Kozik was in there, she knocked but no one answer, she repeated the knock five times, no one answering again.

She was about to break down, weak, looking at the door of the room where the love of her life was using drugs, by the way no one answer he was probably blacked out already. Janis needed to be strong, for him, so she found the very last piece of courage she had and kicked the door, until it was open. Inside, Kozik was lying on the bed, with a needle in his right arm, looking awful, dirty and with a bit of blood on his mouth.

"Kozik, come on love, wake up!" she screamed, slapping his face, it didn't succeeded, so she did it again, until the motel receptionist came into the room. "Call 911, please!" she said, with her cellphone already calling too and answering first, so she gave all the information and waited for three minutes, when the ambulance arrived to pick him up.

They tied him up, shocking his heart, making his pulse grow again, Janis asked the paramedic if he would be ok, they said he had to go to St Tomas fast, or he would had serious consequences, they put Herman in the ambulance and rushed him to the hospital, Janis was behind them in her car, going as fast as the paramedics.

Janis couldn't believe she found him, lying in that filthy place, all she could think, was that he was alive, didn't matter to her any consequences, she would be with him, she then made a promise to herself that was going to tell him what she felt when he woke up, doesn't matter that she is too young, she was ready for him, there was nothing more in the world she wanted than to stay with him.

The doctors took him out of the ambulance, Janis never leaving his hand, she wasn't going to stay away from him again, and she was going to stay with him forever. "Only relatives are allowed to follow the patient from this stage on" the doctor said to her.

"I am his wife" she said, showing off the ring Tig gave to her. "I am not going to leave him." She said, moving forward with Kozik in the litter. The doctor looked surprised by the girl's reaction, just a teenager, married with this guy.

They entered a room, not allowing Janis to follow once again; they needed to stabilize him, before they could start his detox. So the doctor injected a dose of adrenalin on him, making his pulse back to normal once again, then they took him to his room, with medications that would help him get back his hydration. The doctor got close to Janis, "He is stabilized and he won't have any consequences, detoxification is hard, he will have withdraw from the meth and heroin, I recommend send him to a rehabilitation center when he gets better." Janis nodded in agreement.

After a few minutes, looking at Herman and holding him, she decided to call her family. "Mom, I found Kozik, I'm with him at St. Tomas, he had an overdose, the doctors took care of him, they said he is not getting any further problems and he's asleep now, the doctor said it could take days for him to wake up." She said to her mom, tears of happiness going down her face, her love was fine, he was going to be with her.

An hour later, Gemma, Clay and Bobby arrived there, "Baby, how is he?" Gemma asked, rushing to the side of the bed, where Janis was sitting on a chair, not once leaving his hands. "God, what the hell did he do?" she asked, seeing how bad he looked, he looked dead.

"He had an OD, when I arrive at the hotel room, he was practically dead, his pulse was under the needed to be alive and he is in a sort of coma now." Janis said, her sadness being able to feel just by the tone of her voice.

"This son of a bitch is crazy; we need to send him to a rehab fast." Bobby said, holding Janis, she nodded in agreement, he has to treat, or they would never end up together. "Sorry, Janis, for having to see him in that state" he added, the girl just smiled at him, she didn't care anymore.

"We will send him, and the one that is going to tell this to him is Janis" Clay said, the princess looked surprised, why her? "He obviously care a lot about you, baby girl, if you tell him, I think he will accept better, than me or the other telling." Clay explained, she understood.

"I'll tell him dad, and I won't leave him while he is here." She told her dad, even if he hated the fact that she wanted to be with this junkie, Clay understood, she loved him and needed to make sure he was going to be ok.

"I thought you would say that" Gemma stepped closer to her daughter. "I already brought clothes for you for three days." She said showing to Janis a backpack, knowing that Janis wouldn't get out of his side, and knowing all the anger she had towards him the day before, was gone.

Janis loved how her mom understood her so well. "Thanks mom" she said, giving a kiss in her mother's cheek and looking at her dad after, he did understand too, she needed to be with Kozik there, and she had made up her mind, she was going to tell him how she feels.

Gemma, Clay and Bobby went back to the SOA, leaving Janis alone with Kozik, she held his hand tight, so he could see she was there with him, she wasn't going anywhere until he wakes up, she was going to be there, holding his hand, and after he wakes up she was finally going to be his.


	7. Chapter 7: Starlight

_**I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews to both stories, it makes me so happy to know you guys are liking them.**_

_**And I didn't abandon my main story, I just need to finish the cycle in this one and I'll be back to Black Rose**_

_Please give me some request, of what you want to read about Kozik and Jan or Chibs and Jan :D_

Chapter 7

Act 1

Kozik opened his eyes, everything was White, his head pounded in ache, his legs and his spine looked heavier than it have ever been. It took him a while to have all his vision back, when he finally had it he realized by his side, was a sleeping Janis, holding his left hand on hers. He didn't want to wake her up, but he needed to see her eyes, to see her smile. Afraid that she was still pissed at him, he tried to wake her up. "Janis, wake up" he said, pushing his hand off hers, his movement woke her up.

Janis woke up by Kozik's hand, afraid that someone was taking him away from her; she looked scared at her side, when she realized he was awake. She opened a huge smile at him, seeing those blue eyes made her the happiest woman in the world. "You awake! That's great!" she said, holding his hands once again, Kozik squeezed her hands, to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"I just woke up" he said to her, trying to get sited, Janis helped him out, and sited in the bed with him. "Made me so happy to see you here with me, I thought you never wanted to look at me again" he confessed, she chuckled nervously, her eyes filled with tears. He pushed her hands closer to him. "Don't cry, babe, I'm here" he said to her, she replied is happy tears because he was ok. "How long I've been off?" he asked.

She pushed herself even closer to him, looking inside his eyes the whole time. "Three days" she said, Gemma packed everything right for her, even the right days. "Today is my prom" she said laughing, "Of course I'm not going" she laughed even harder; Kozik didn't understand why she was laughing. "I'd never leave you to go to prom, now you are my alibi" she said, she never been this happy. "I'm sorry, I'm just too happy, for you being ok" she said, hugging him tight.

Kozik was happy too, to see that the woman he loves was right beside him. "I must've freaked everyone out" he said, not asking, but Janis nodding to him nonetheless. "I didn't want to OD, I was just in despair, and it was my escape." He said, looking down, realizing that Janis did want to be with him, but he ruined everything for a lay, made him want to kill himself. "I hope the club doesn't expulse me for this" he said, Janis shook her head.

"They won't do that! Of course not" she said to him, "I'm sorry for saying the things I said to you" she said, looking down, he cupped her cheeks with his hands. She looked deep inside his eyes again. She wasn't sure about telling him now, she wondered if the emotion would give him some problem.

"Janis, you don't need to apologize for nothing, I was too rude to you and I shouldn't do that. I love you." He said to her, kissing her forehead. Janis was so innocent, to him she wasn't the girl that beat the others in school and knew every single way to kill a person, he saw her other side, which made him love her even more.

Janis was ready, it was time to tell him, "Kozik, I-"she said, getting close to him. He didn't let her end her sentence. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer, kissing her, as their lips touched each other, his hands immediately found their place on her back, it seemed to Janis that sparkles came out of them. Her hands met his neck, as she started to kiss him back; she never felt anything like that before, it was different from everyone she kissed. Kozik pulled her closer to him once again, making her sit in his sore legs. He grinned as Janis bit his lower lip, giving him the green light to do that too. He deepens the kiss, making her moan; he never heard a sound so adorable and hot at the same time. He wanted her so much; she moaned just to him, kissed him and passed her hands on him, everything felt so hot and so unreal. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss, her lips were swollen, and she looked so beautiful, with a messy hair, just looking at him and in her eyes he could see she was happy.

"You wanted to tell me something?" he asked her, looking at her, smiling. Her smile was even bigger, she never felt so happy and hot in her life. "I love you Janis, and now, you are finally mine" he said to her, kissing her forehead.

Janis then sited in front of him, getting out of his lap. "I love you, Kozik, more than I love anything in life. You are all that I can think; you are the reason of my happiness. When I thought I was losing you I couldn't think, I-"he didn't let her finish again, kissing her, even hotter than the last. "I'm yours now" she said, smiling at him.

"Yes, my black rose" he said to her, she loved that kind of rose, and loved even more when he called her that, the rose he gave her a year before, was treated and still in her bedroom. "All I could think was you too. That girl and all the others, when I was with them, I pictured your face, your body, your lips, in my mind I wasn't with anyone else but you." He said to her, holding her hands tight in his.

A smile never got out of her face; she was going to kiss him again, when someone entered the room. "I hope I'm not interfering anything" Gemma said to the couple. Janis shook her head to her mom and lied on Kozik's chest. Gemma knew then her daughter said what she had to say to her love, they were together now. "Good to see that you guys are not fighting anymore" she said with a grin in her face, she wanted to hear from them that they were now a couple.

"Gemma, I am in love with Janis" Kozik said, smiling and never taking his eyes from Janis innocent ones. "I love your daughter, I want your bless to be with her" he said, now glimpsing at Gemma and coming back to Janis in one second.

"Mom, and you know how much I love this lemonhead over here" Janis said laughing to him, his eyes sparkled when she smiled. "We want you and dad to bless us" she said, she knew her dad was going to be a struggle, but her mom would love that they are now a couple, Gemma wanted this so much, what made Janis happy, made her happy.

Gemma looked at them, it reminded her of when she first got together with John, she looked at him the exact way Janis looked at Kozik; she stared at them for a few seconds and then answered. "I give you my blessing, if, Kozik, you agree to wait when Janis is ready to engage a sexual relationship" she said, knowing her daughter wasn't ready yet, Janis blinked a thank you to her mom.

"I'll wait, of course I'll wait, I love Janis more than anything in the world, and I would never do a thing that she didn't want." He said, kissing Janis' cheeks, making the teen giggle. "Thank you, Gemma, I never thought the day I woke up from almost being dead, would become the happiest day of my life" he said, holding Janis tight, he would never let her leave, she was his forever.

Gemma got out of the room a few minutes later, leaving the loving birds alone again. "Kozik" Janis said, looking inside his eyes and looking serious "My dad said that if you want to go back to the clubhouse, and to me, you need to go to rehab" she said every single word hurting her; she didn't want to be away from him, not now. "I think you should go. You almost died three days ago, think of this disease as a Russian roulette, only one will win, and the other, will die. I hope you are the winner." She said, he understood, he knew he needed treatment. "Promise me you will never use any of these things again" she begged him.

"I promise you, my love, I'll never use any drug again" he said, looking to her, so she knew he was telling the truth. It would hurt being away from Janis, just now that they finally got together, but he knew if he didn't do this, she would eventually break up with him. "I will go to the rehab, but you also have to promise me that you'll visit every week" he said, laughing at her and moving his nose in hers.

"Of course!" She answered, kissing the tip of his nose. "I can't live a day without seeing you, I'll have to get used to see you once a week" she said, laughing, but she meant it. She was happy that he accepted going to rehab with no objection. "I'm thinking about Promises, it's close, it's easier for us to see each other." She said he nodded with a smile.

They talked and talked the whole day, kissed the whole day too, he couldn't take his lips off her, he couldn't stop tasting her sweet taste, not even the finest chocolate tasted as good as her. Janis also couldn't stop tasting him, his strong and delicious taste. At night, she pushed the couch closer to his bed, she lied on her couch, and took his hand to hers; sleeping the whole night, not once he led her hand go. He wanted to have her sleeping on his chest, breathing at the same pace his heart beat, but he was happy, having her, forever.

Act 2

"It might seem crazy, but I don't want you out of the hospital" Janis said to Kozik, she was lying on his chest, looking at him with a big smile in her face. They were together now for only four days, the excitement of the first day still on both of them. Kozik felt insulted by what she said. "It's because if you get out of here, we will have to be apart." She confessed. These days, she got out of his room just to pick more clothes at her house and to buy him coffee, the whole time she spent with him, she lost her prom, for Gemma's despair, and lost a job interview, for the local library.

"Baby, we will have a few days before I leave." Kozik said, kissing her cheek, it always made her giggle when he did that, she thought it was too sweet. He booked his arrival in Promises a week after that day. "You will go with me, right?" he asked, Herman was afraid, he never went to a rehab before, Janis nodded at him, she wouldn't let him go without her. Kozik grinned at her and pushed her closer to him. "And I still have a week to do this" he said, kissing her deeply, she moved her legs, pushing herself higher.

They kissed like that for a few minutes; she smiled at every kiss, when the doctor came inside the room. "I'm sorry" he said, trying to close the door, Janis stopped him, saying he could get in. "Mr. Kozik, I am releasing you today." He said to the patience in the bed. "Mrs. Kozik already told me you are booked in a rehab, that's great, I hope you do good at your program" the doctor added, Kozik looked at Janis when he said Mrs. Kozik, he liked that, but he thought it was funny they believing in that, seeing that Janis was only 16. "You have a very brave wife, if wasn't for her you wouldn't be here." Janis smiled at that, she would save him no matter what. "Mrs. Kozik, can I talk to you outside?" he asked, Janis knew it was something about the addiction, so she hopped out of the bed and went outside with the doc. "Your husband is reacting amazingly well to the medicines, but now he won't have them, you must notice him getting a little more angst and more anger, don't worry is normal." He said, the girl nodded at him. "Make sure he gets to the rehab, it would be great for both of you"

"Thank you doctor; is he released?" she asked, while the man signed some papers. She got inside to tell her man the good news. "Babe, just wait the nurse to take this needles off you and we are free to go" she said to him, Herman led a sigh come out; he couldn't stand this place anymore. "I'll get the car and put in the front here, it'll be easier for you to go." She said, but he forbidden her to move, putting her in his arms. "I love you" she added to him.

"I love you too, my black rose." He said, as the nurse got in. The woman took all the meds from Kozik, who smiled and looked at Janis. After the woman finished, he got up in front of his girl. "I wanted to do this so much" he said, as he grabbed her and pulled her off the ground, at first Janis screamed, but then she wrapped her trembling legs on his waist, looking inside his eyes, looking so innocent. Kozik kissed her, with so much love; then she deepened the kiss, making her man smile. Although he was older and wiser, they looked so innocent together, like two teenagers discovering the first love, in Jan's case, that was true.

He put her into the ground then, they walked together to her car, holding hands. Janis was afraid that he would have some dizziness or something else for being more than a week lying on a bed and with meds on him, but he was fine, thrilled. She opened the door of the car for him; he entered and waited for her, a few seconds later she was at his side, turning the car on and heading to the clubhouse.

Kozik couldn't take his eyes off Janis, smiling at her the whole time. "I want you to put your prom dress." He said to her, as she explained that she was going to leave him in the clubhouse and go take a bath, when she got back, maybe they could go to a movies or something. Janis tried to protest but Kozik was faster. "My dear, you lost your prom just so you could make sure I was fine! I want to do this to you, put your prom dress and I'll make tonight special." He said to her, she couldn't say anything else; she just nodded happily at him.

They got to TM lot, everyone but Tig waited for them. Gemma ran to the car, to open the door for Herman. "Thank God you are alright!" she said to him, hugging his new in-law. Janis smiled at them, when Clay and all the others got closer to them. "You did a great job, baby" Gemma said to her daughter, as they moved away from the others. "He looks better than before, he looks cured without even going to rehab, you cured him, baby" she added, making tears form in Jan's eyes.

"I never seen him like this, smiling and talking to everyone." She said, knowing that she was the one that made him better. "I love him so much" she added chuckling, Gemma held her daughter, pressing the side of their heads together. "I need to go, take some shower, so we can go on our date." Janis added, laughing, the last date she had was the one with Lisa, she hated going on those stuff, but with Kozik was different, all was different.

Janis got inside her car and vanished from TM. Kozik was sitting beside Bobby, watching Elvis work on a car. "So you hit that?" Bobby asked his friend, Kozik not answering at first, looked like he was someplace else. "Brother" Bobby called, bringing Herman back.

"I love her" Kozik said to his friend, his eyes looking at nowhere and smiling. "She is the most amazing woman in the world, the way she took care of me, I'll make her my old lady." He confessed Bobby, he wanted this time he passes in rehab to go as fast as light, so he could be back to his girl again.

Bobby could not believe the spiky was this whipped already. "Man, she really bewitched you" he said, Bobby didn't understand, he loved his wife, and all his ex, nut he never felt anything like Herman is feeling now. "And you are fucking whipped" he added, laughing, Kozik punched Bobby in the arm, even his fake punches hurt.

"She really bewitched me, I don't want to be with anyone else, everywhere I look I see her, it's insane!" he said chuckling. As he helped his friend pulling a piece in the car, so Bobby could fasten the other. "How is Tig with all that? I know he and Jan are really close" he said, he didn't talk with Tig since their big fight because he doesn't accept Tig blaming him for Missy's death.

"Tig is Tig, he will accept you two someday, not near I think but he will, he loves that girl too much and knows she would fight with him just because of you" Bobby said, he was friend with both guys and knew they would have to make peace, and knew if Janis asked, it would be even faster.

It was dark already when Janis parked back on TM, Kozik opened the door of her car, he was wearing a black shirt and navy blue jeans; he looked so beautiful. He held her hand as she moved out of the car, his eyes sparkle, looking how beautiful she was, her dress was red plaid, with black details, she led her black hair fall on her lilac skin, although she was wearing a dress, in her feet she wore a high converse.

"I know it's ridiculous" she said, laughing as he stared at her, she felt embarrassed, so she gave him a smooch so he could take his attention off her dress.

"You look beautiful" he said to her, kissing her once again, holding her bare shoulders. "You are the most beautiful woman" he said, excited about their first date, although he didn't know where to take her. "Where do you want to go to eat, I'm starving" he said laughing.

She was so happy for staying there with him, she was glowing. "You will laugh at what I want to eat." She said blushing, because she was hungry too. Kozik smiled and nodded at her, saying she could say anything, he would get for her. "I want a bacon cheese burger, we can buy it and go to a special place" she said. Janis imagined her first date with Kozik at least a thousand times, but she never thought it would be so perfect.

Herman laughed at her; he wanted something like that too. "That's great! I know the perfect place" he said hopping in his bike, pulling her closer to him. They parked at a local sandwich shop; he picked the burgers and put his sunglasses on Janis. "I want the location of our first date to be a surprise" he said to her, before she could say anything, she nodded, blinded by his glasses.

They got to the location, it was pretty cold, so Janis knew it was a mountain top. When he allowed she took off the glasses, it was on the road, near the hotel where she found him almost dead. It was a beautiful place; they could see the moon and the stars, millions of them. "It's beautiful, babe" she said, kissing him again. He took a piece of cloth that was in the bag with the burgers, and put on the floor, sitting on it and pushing Janis to his lap. They ate the sandwiches in minutes, not caring about looking pretty to the other. After they finished, they lied on the ground, as Janis found her place in his chest, hearing his heart beat fast. "You are my starlight." She said to him, looking at the stars. They stood there for hours, kissing, looking to the stars and loving every minute together.


	8. Chapter 8: Sunshine Highway

_**I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews to both stories, it makes me so happy to know you guys are liking them.**_

_Please give me some request, of what you want to read about Kozik and Jan or Chibs and Jan :D_

Chapter 8

Act 1

2000: Kozik was already with everything packed, Janis was helping him out, that week was magic for them and they were sad it had to end. Janis hided his dyna on the garage of her house, despite Clay's protests, and she was the one to drive him to Promises.

He couldn't take his hands off her, every five minutes, they were seen making out, kissing each other with too much want. Janis thought if he didn't go to rehab, she wouldn't content herself and would give in into a sexual relationship. She couldn't help but think of Kozik sexually, they were so in love, and all she wanted to do is fulfill all his needs.

Kozik was living his dream, having his girl with him, holding her in his arm; he was in love with Janis, a feeling that never went away, he told her he loved her at least ten times in a day, she wasn't behind telling him as much. "I will miss you" he said to her, holding her tight as she sat on the couch, waiting the right time to go. "You are the only thing I'll miss" he confessed to her, since he got out of the hospital, he didn't have the urge to use drugs, not even smoking a cigarette, he felt like Janis saved him.

"Baby, I'm gonna miss you too" she said to him, giving him a hug and kissing his neck, he loved when she did that, always making him moan a bit. "Now that we were getting along well" she said, with a sad tune.

Herman took her hand to his, looked deep in her eyes. "I'll come back baby, you saved me, and I'll just make sure it sticks." He said, making her smile, a weak smile. She never loved anyone, it was a new feeling, and it was a new life for her. It was time, Kozik had to go, so he and Janis took all his bags and put inside her Mustang, almost not fitting in its trunk. "You packed too much stuff, Janis, I won't use half!" he said to her, she packed winter clothes, in the middle of the scalding summer, taking the whole space of his bag.

"You might need it; you'll pass through detox, who knows what you will feel." She said to him, she just tried to be precautious, she loved him too much to see him suffering. Herman knew she was doing for his good, so he hugged her a way of saying thank you. "Please promise you will be ok" she said, her eyes with a bit of tears.

Kozik looked at her, trying not to smile, she looked so cute worried as hell with him. "I'll be fine my black rose, don't you worry!" he said, he indeed did not worry about his trip to rehab, what worried him the most was Clay making Janis go away from him. The pres of Samcro didn't enjoy that his daughter was dating Kozik, and Herman was sure he was going to forbid Janis of dating him. "I want you to keep this." He said, taking his cut off. Inside, was a bracelet that joins with a ring, Janis didn't see it right away, when she tried to fold the leather, it fell on her hand. She looked at Kozik, impressed.

"You didn't have to!" she said, examinee the piece. It was beautiful, with lace and, of course a black rose. "It's beautiful!" she said, hugging him quickly and stretching her arm, so he could put on her. It looked even more beautiful in her arm. "Thank you, my Starlight" she said, making him blush, he loved his new nickname, it was unusual, totally Janis.

Kozik then kissed her forehead and entered the car, he was ready to go, and it was a pretty good trip, from Charming to Los Angeles. Janis entered the car and just rushed out of Charming, during the whole trip; they talked, laughed and sang with the radio. They were like a normal couple, the age difference didn't matter and nothing else, not even his disease. They held hands all the way; Janis didn't want to let him go, although she knew it was necessary.

After five hours by car, Janis and Kozik arrived the rehab center, they were exhausted it was already dark and Janis knew she had to find a place to sleep, she was afraid of driving in the dark. They entered together the lobby; Janis went talk with the receptionist as Kozik looked around his home for two weeks. It was a beautiful clinic; actually it didn't look like a hospital at all, with plants everywhere, looked very peaceful.

Janis talked with the receptionist for a few minutes and then got closer to her man. "Herman, everything is right, you are already checked in." she said, hugging him and looking at the place with him. He kissed her forehead, and walked with her and the nurse to his room. Janis looked it around, she was worried he wasn't comfortable there; apparently he was going to be fine. "It's a good room" she said, looking with attention.

Kozik put his bags on the bed, a single bed in the tiny room, and held Janis from behind. "It is good, the only bad thing is that I'm gonna be without you" he said to her, kissing her neck and making her giggle. "Can't you be here today? Miss, can she be here with me at least today?" he asked the nurse.

The nurse looked surprised that the teenager was kissing and holding the man that had at least 30 years. Although they had a big age gap, they looked like the perfect couple, really happy with each other, with smiling eyes always. "She can't, sir, my sorry" she said, making Kozik look sad.

"I am going to be in the hotel in the end of this street." Janis said to him, kissing his lips and holding him tight. "I'll come see you before I go back to Charming tomorrow, my dear." She added, holding his hand and going out the room, back to the lobby.

As she said goodbye to him, he held her hand, not letting her go. "Please, Janis, don't go now." He said, making her look scared at him. "Please I need you" he added, making her go back and holding him. "Can she at least stay a few more minutes, please" he begged to the nurses, despite it not being allowed, they let her stay. Kozik and Janis headed to the outside, it had a beautiful place, by a fire, so they sat there, Janis never taking her eyes of her man, and she wanted to know why he didn't let her go. "I just wanted to pass a few more hours with you. That's all" he answered her as she asked.

Janis was feeling so bad for her man, she wanted to stay there with him the whole treatment, but she couldn't. "Baby, please don't make this too difficult." She said, her eyes filled with tears, as she held him tight. "I need to go, I'll stay with you for a few minutes, and then I need to go." Janis added, touching her forehead to his. "I love you, Kozik."

"I love you too, my Black Rose." He said, sad, because he knew she wouldn't say that to him in at least a week, more likely the last time she will say that in a long time, knowing her father. "Never forget this, ok" he added, she nodded at him, as he held her head, making her smile and then kissing her deeply, so he could mark her taste it could be the last time he kissed her, so he wanted to enjoy.

After a couple of hours, Janis decided it was time to go, she said goodbye to her man and held his hand, so he would go with her to the lobby. "Bye, my Starlight" she said, kissing him again, as she kissed him, he held her tight, taking her off ground. "Put me on the ground, baby" she said laughing, but, instead, he kissed her again.

As Janis moved away, already outside the clinic, Kozik watched her go, with tears in his eyes, he didn't know if she was going to comeback, he then thought about their week together, Janis took care of him and passed all her time with him. In Herman's mind, he didn't deserve all she done to him, she was just too good, and that made him love her even more.

Act 2

Janis arrived in Charming on the other day, tired and heartbroken for leaving the love of her life alone in a clinic. She got inside her home, heading directly to her bedroom and falling in her bed, closing her eyes; she wanted so much just fall asleep, and just wake up a week later, to the day she is supposed to go visit him again.

The Samcro princess was already falling asleep when Gemma entered the room, immediately sitting on the feet of Janis bed. "Hey, baby, how was there?" she asked, seeing how Janis was tired and sad, she knew Kozik didn't stood there without protesting. "It's just two weeks, Jan" Gemma added, as Janis crawled her mother's lap.

"He is fine, he didn't protest much, I'm just sad, leaving him there, he obviously didn't want me to leave, and I didn't want to go either." Janis confessed, her voice was sad but at the same time relieved, Kozik was finally treating himself, and their relationship was ready to begin. "I just hope he doesn't suffer much" she said, looking at her mom with a hint of despair on her eyes.

Gemma stroked her hair, lowering herself, kissing her daughter's temple. "He will be fine sweetheart. He loves you, he will come back to you, don't worry!" the queen said, that was the least of Janis' worries, him not coming back, "Your dad is not happy about you and him, he said he wanted to talk to you after you arrived." Gemma knew Clay would make Janis break up with her love and that hurt Gemma, but she knew it had to be done, in Clay's mind. "I'll let you rest, your dad talks later" Gemma added, seeing how her daughter was in no mood for talking with her dad. "Sleep tight baby" she said, turning off the lights and closing the room's door.

Janis that day dreamed with herself, in a few years, she had her arms filled with tattoos and she was driving a mustang, at the street in Charming, she was going to the Charming Kindergarten. She got out of the car and opened her arms, squatting in front of two kids, a boy with spiky blond hair and a girl with a curly hair, both wearing the school's uniform and leather backpacks. Those kids were hers, "Hey babies, how school was today?" she said to her kids, they talked about their day and then whined saying they wanted ice cream, so she put them on the car and went to the shop. She bought chocolate ice cream for the girl and cookie ice cream for the boy. She loved them and they looked so much like their dad, principally the boy. After they ate, they got inside the car again and went to their home, not a big house, but perfect for kids, with toys on the yard and in the rooms. When she got inside, she saw their father sitting on the couch, looking at her, his face lighten just at her sight, making him open a huge smile. "Hey Starlight." She said to him sitting on the couch by his side.

When Kozik got closer so he could kiss her, Janis woke up. It was already dark, so she slept the whole day, she felt so rested, so in peace and happy. Janis changed her clothes and went to the kitchen, she was hungry; the only thing she ate was a Doritos, before she left LA with Kozik. As she looked for something to eat, Clay got closer to her.

"Dad! Are you trying to kill me?!" she said, jumping as her dad touched her shoulder. Clay looked nervous, more than she seen in years, he didn't look straight to Janis; he just looked down. "Dad, what's wrong?" she said, seeing something was bothering so much that he couldn't even look at her.

Clay didn't say a thing and headed to the table, sitting in his throne chair. Janis followed him, sitting at his right. "Janis" he said, his voice weak almost with fear. Janis looked at her dad, not understanding what her father wanted, so she held his hand and looked tenderly to him. "Baby, I love you, you know that, right" he said, she just nodded to him. Clay's eyes were teary, seeing her father's tears, made Janis eyes full with tears too, she hated seeing her dad cry, and there was nothing in the world that she hated more than that. "I only do things for your good, I hated myself, for being such a horrible father to you when you were a baby, leaving you in that awful place, I'm trying to make it good again" he added, Clay never said to Janis anything about her past, he never confessed how he felt, so Janis knew was something bad her dad had to say to her, that made her go back a bit, touching her back on the chair. "Janis" he said again, it was time to tell her "I cannot let you go out with Kozik now" he added, making Janis' tears roll down her face, deep inside, she knew her father would say something about her man. When Janis was going to protest her father said before her "Baby, I asked you to wait! A year! You don't know how long I waited to be with your mom, why couldn't you do the same!" he said, only then Janis realized Clay wanted them to be together, but he only thought she was young, he was just playing his role of father.

The princess got up her chair and got closer to her dad, who was sobbing in tears. "Dad" she said to him, trying to push his head up. "I love you, more than anyone in the world, you are my father!" she said, lowering herself, so she could see his eyes. He looked so sad; he hated saying these things to his baby. "But, dad, I also love Kozik, and I will be with him. We can wait, a few more months" she said, inside, she was relieved, because she wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. Clay frown his face as Janis told him that she loved Herman, making Janis smile a bit. "I am not going to leave him now, dad, he needs me. Like you always need mom, it's the same thing. And like mom, I am not going to let him, no matter if I need to drive 10 hours a day, just seeing his face, his eyes on me, his smile, makes me happy. The saddest day of my life was when I found him having an OD, because of me, because I fought with him, alone, half-dead in my arms." She said, tears coming back to her eyes.

Clay then realized it wasn't a teenager thing; it wasn't Kozik trying to fuck his daughter, they actually loved each other, she would give her life for him and he would do the same for her. The pres then felt bad, for trying to break them up, but since Janis agreed with him, on waiting a few months, he stuck with the plan. "I will let you help him now, but then, you will wait." He said, after his tears stopped. "I know you love him, sweetheart, now I know you really love him" Clay said, looking at his daughter, and holding her hands, that made Janis open a weak smile and nod to her dad.

Janis kissed her dad's cheek and headed back to her room, arriving there, she turned her computer on and her tv, she didn't want to be disturbed, but nonetheless, Gemma walked in. She heard all Clay's conversation with Janis "Baby, I see you had the talk with your dad. Don't be sad, Clay only wants to protect you." She said, Janis looked at her mother, and then hugged her, letting the tears come all out.

"Mom, I love Kozik. I just wanted dad to understand that." She said, making Gemma hold her even tighter. "He said he understands, but I'm afraid. He might use Herman's addiction to send him away, away from me." Janis added, making her mother even worse. Clay considered doing that, Gemma that took it out of his head, saying he wouldn't lose one of his best man, but also Janis.

"Your dad is not going to do this baby, he loves you, he knows what the best is for you, and he understands that Kozik is the best for you right now." Gemma said, pushing Janis up and looking deep inside her eyes. "You need to be strong baby, like I taught you" she added, tapping her girl on the back. Gemma knew what she was passing, was the same thing of her and John, he was much older than her, and Gemma had to fight for her love. It scared her how her daughter was getting each day similar to her. "I'll let you quiet now" Gemma said, leaving the room, and blowing a kiss to Janis.

Janis played some computer games for a while, she was annoyed by everything, her dad ruined her day, the only thing that cheered her a bit was seeing her man on the weekend, she decided she wouldn't tell him now, she would wait his return and she wasn't going to treat him like a stranger, she was going to love him like always, but as friends, even if it kills her day by day.

The phone rang, although she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, she answered, the voice on the other side made her happy again, just hearing Kozik call her Black Rose, made her heart warm again. "Hey baby, how are you?" she asked, worried how his first day went through.

"I'm fine, feeling a little weak but that's all" he said, laughing as Janis said his weak were everyone else strong. "I miss you; all I could think today was you" he confessed, his day was boring, hearing about everyone's problem, hearing all those stories about how people started the addiction, he related with most of them. "I even made a few friends" he chuckled, knowing Janis would love to know he was getting along well there.

Just hearing about his day, hearing his voice and his laugh made Janis smile, made her eyes sparkle. "Baby it is great to know that! I'm so happy for you" she said, no hint of her past sadness in her voice. "I miss you too, more than you could ever imagine." She said chuckling nervously.

"I can't wait to see you again next weekend." He said, but then the nurse said he had to hang up. "Janis, I have to go. Never forget, I love you, and I always will" he said, that made her heart beat fast; it was her reaction almost every time he told her he loved her. "Bye, my Black Rose." He said, and then hung up the phone.

Janis smile then didn't leave her face, just talking to him made her day special, doesn't matter if Clay wanted them apart; she was going to be with him in the end. It was already past midnight when she hung up her phone, it was time to go to bed again, so she did, fast asleep and dreaming once again with her future with the love of her life, dreaming again with her Starlight.


	9. Chapter 9: Patience, Janis

_**I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews to both stories, it makes me so happy to know you guys are liking them.**_

_**It took me too long to publish a new chapter, I'm working with my mom and I was creating the first wedding scene that is coming up on The Black Rose. **_

_Please give me some request, of what you want to read about Kozik and Jan or Chibs and Jan :D_

Chapter 9

Act 1

2000: Janis was finally going back to LA, to see her man on his treatment; she had passed 3 hours driving and had another 2 hours to go. She was tired and hungry it was past noon and she hasn't even had breakfast. It took a bit more than two hours to get to LA, and a few more minutes to park on the clinic, she never saw so many people on a rehab clinic in her life, it was Saturday so it was visit day.

She got inside the clinic and asked the receptionist where Herman Kozik was, Janis talked with him every day, but nothing was like staying with him, touching him and kissing him. The nurse led her to the gym, Kozik was training there. "Since the second day, Herman passes most of his time training and boxing with one of the guys." The nurse said, that made Janis happy, not only he was treating himself, but also was back to his favorite exercises.

Janis got inside the gym, she saw a tall black haired man throwing punches at her man, who blocked them perfectly, when Kozik saw Janis he immediately stopped the fight, rushing to his love's arms. "Hey baby, I didn't want you to lose your fight!" she said, as he held her tight, kissing her cheeks and then lowering the kisses to her neck. "I missed you too!" she said, not contenting her laugher.

Kozik didn't thought Janis would come, he was expecting a call, and she telling him some foolish reason why she couldn't come to see him, now he was worried she came from Charming just to tell that Clay wanted them apart. Seeing that smile and those innocent eyes made him so happy. "I missed you love!" he said, holding her tight, he was stronger than before, fitter than before, that made Janis crazy in lust. "Great to see that you came" he said.

"Off course I would come, I said so!" she said, surprised a bit by his words. Kozik sat with her on the bench beside the boxing ring. "Baby, you look so much better!" she added, he only chuckled and blushed, he looked like a teenager when Janis was around, smiling all the time and eyes sparkling. "You look even hotter." She said, chuckling a bit embarrassed, she didn't think before saying that.

Kozik held her hand and took her out the gym, the rehab center was pretty big, they had a stable there, where they made the horse therapy, and it helped the patients with anxiety and coordination problems. He led Janis to this stables, making her thrilled just by seeing the horses. "I didn't try to ride them, I don't like it" he said to his girl, holding her from behind. Janis looked at the horses, she wanted to ride, she loves animals, more than she likes people, and horses were one of her favorites. "If you wanna go baby, go!" he said to her, seeing she was paying more attention on the animal than on him.

Janis turned to her man and smiled at him. "I'm here to stay with you, silly" she said, kissing the tip of his nose, she held his hand and took him out of there, going back to the main hall of the clinic, "I want to meet your friends" she said. The first one she met was the guy boxing with her man, his name was Jared and he was a boxer, she also met a guitar player, which she talked for a few minutes, his name was Mathew and he played the same kind of guitar as Janis, Stratocaster. When Janis was going back to Kozik's arm, a girl came her way.

"Oh so good Kozik brought his baby sister, instead of his girlfriend" the woman said, giving a hug on Janis, "He mentioned you a lot!" she said. Janis eyes were burning the woman, why was she so happy Janis was his 'sister' and not girlfriend, she wanted to punch the woman on her face, but she knew it would damage Kozik's treatment.

Janis freed herself from the woman's hug, and headed to her man's direction, not saying a word just leaving this woman behind or she would break her face, but instead of leaving Jan alone, the woman followed her. "Hey baby" Janis said to Herman, giving him a swift kiss. Kozik then pushed her closer, kissing her deep. The woman saw that, not believing he was dating this 16 year old brat. "I'm glad you make some great friends, Mathew is really fun" she said to him, smiling, making his eyes sparkle at his girl.

Kozik was the happiest man on that clinic, just holding Janis' hand and kissing her everywhere he could, the rest of the people there were disturbed by their PDA, but didn't say anything, not even the girl that mistake Janis for Kozik's sister. Kozik then took Janis' hand and moved towards his bedroom, Janis tried to fight him, but she wasn't able, he was too strong and almost dragging her into his room.

Janis laughed all the way, when she entered; he pushed her off ground, holding her bridal style. Janis screamed. "They have cameras here, you really want to make out?" she asked, laughing frantically. Herman didn't say a thing; he just grabbed her and shoved her in his bed, lying beside her. Janis suddenly was serious, supported by her elbows, looking at him; she lowered and kissed him, deep, with lust, like she never kissed him before, making Kozik grin at the kiss and pushed her upon him. "Baby" she said, after a few moans, never wanting to get out of there, she could feel how turned on he was. Suddenly again she stopped, Janis couldn't go on, knowing she had to break things up with him after. "Kozik" she said, sitting down, her eyes weren't lusty anymore, they were sad. "We need to talk." She said, holding his hands. He got up, looking to her with a worried face. "I'm really happy you are getting better, you are the most important thing in my life" she said, Kozik didn't let her continue talking; he knew where it would end, so he held her and started to kiss her bare shoulder. She wanted to tell him that she wasn't going to be with him when he came back, but she didn't have the courage, seeing him so happy, it was almost cruel.

"I love you" he said to her, without stopping his kisses. "I know what you want to say, that can wait" he said, now looking in her eyes, and then kissing her neck. Janis started cry then, she never wanted to be away from Kozik, now she realized how hard that would be. "Baby, I know, your dad wants us apart and I will wait for you, don't worry. Tell me, how can't I wait for my life? Janis, you are my life." He said to her, holding her tight.

Janis then broke down, crying and sobbing. "I don't want to be away from you, but my dad forced me. Please my Starlight forgive me!" she said, holding him tight, her tears mixed with his, and he lied with her on his bed, passing his hands on her hair. "I'm sorry, my love." She added, he just said her to stay quiet.

"Since this may be our last romantic encounter in months, let's enjoy then, no sadness now!" he said, trying to make his girl smile. "Janis, come on! Cheer up, sweetheart, nothing will change, I still love you, actually, I never loved no one this much" he added, Janis thought he was responding to it incredibly well, it surprised her, that she was more upset than him. "If you were saying that your father wanted me to move out, and stay away from you forever, I would be mad as hell, but he is just saying for us to wait." He said, hugging her tight in his own chest.

Janis held him even tighter, never wanting this moment to end; she passed her hands through his tattoos on his arms, his tattoos were sensible, her touch made him let a dry moan out. "I love you, Kozik." She said, turning to his face and jumping upon him again, kissing him deep. His hands passed through her body, stopping on her hips. Janis felt the bulge of his pants on her again. "How can such an amazing, handsome, hot guy like you want anything with a weird teen like me!" she said, chuckling as he lowered his kisses to her neck again and her bare shoulder, making her moan again.

Kozik loved her kitten like sounds; he thought it was the sexiest thing in the world. He took his hands of her hips, making her legs fall in each side of him and his hands immediately meeting her butt, making her meow louder. "Weird teen? Baby you are the most amazing and hottest thing in the world!" he said to her, grinning. Then he kissed her again and passed his hands on her butt gently, when the door opened. "Oh you gotta shittin' me!" he said as one of the nurses opened and closed the door swiftly. Janis jumped off the bed, the skin on her cheeks couldn't be redder and she couldn't be more embarrassed. Kozik laughed loud, on how his girl was embarrassed. "Baby, we weren't doing anything. She was probably going to ask me to take some meds, or it was time for you to go. They won't come soon." He said, taking Janis' hands to his and pushing her back to bed.

Janis sat again with him, protesting, because she didn't want to be caught in action with him again, when the nurse knocked the door and said visitation was over. "I'm going" she said, looking down at Kozik with a sad look. Then she lowered to his ear "Think of Tig in a girl's thong." She said, laughing, he didn't understand why she wanted him to picture something so disturbing. She then looked at his jeans and he understood, making her laugh harder. "I want to finish this" she said, as she tried to leave his bed.

Kozik pushed her back again, kissing her deep. "I love you, never forget that." He said, not really wanting to think what might happen when he gets out of there. Then Herman put her up and took her off the room, the nurse that caught them looked with a stern face at the couple, making them smile. "Bye Janis" he said, it was actually a good bye, and it made Janis eyes full with tears. She didn't say anything; she just kissed him again and got out, leaving her man, her life behind. Those months were going to be hard. Janis just wanted them to pass fast.

Act 2

Janis was working on Teller-Morrow; it was close to a holyday, so it was packed, and as Clay was with a little number of mechanics, all SOA and Janis were helping out, she mainly working with Tig. "So, when does your boyfriend comes back?" he asked Janis, it has been two days since she visited him, hurting still, for telling him that her dad asked for a break. "What happened?" Tig asked, seeing Janis sad face when he mentioned the lemonhead. "If he done anything to hurt you I swear, I'm going to break his face down." He added, making Janis smile a bit.

She always seen Tig as the best friend, he always got her back, everyone called them the weird ones, Tig for his extremely weird preferences and Janis, for preferring to be around them, than around normal people. Janis loved all the guys, but Tig had a special place in her life, he was the one always around, even hating Kozik after their inexplicable fight and Janis started dating him, he never treated Janis differently. "I think he is home in the next week. And I'm sad because we are not dating anymore, my dad forbid us." She said, looking to nowhere, sitting on the little chair near her. "I love him, Tiggy. He makes me so happy" she said, a smile coming to her face as she remembered their days together.

"Baby, I know it's hard. But you are young, you will be with him, someday, just wait." He said, Tig loathed Kozik now, but he knew how the son of a bitch was making his baby girl happy, so all he could do is accept his friend dating his enemy. "You know how I'm not keen of him, but if is that what you wants, I'm by your side." He added, Janis hugged him tight, she knew Tig always had her back. "Just have patience now." He added, making her nod.

Janis was sad, but also happy, her friend Lizzie was going back to Charming for three days, to catch everything she needed, she was moving to Ireland for good, and in some months Janis was going to be there with her. "I'll just occupy my mind with Lizzie coming back and all that is happening here, then I'll think about the future." She said, going back to the car they were working on.

A few hours passed, when Clay called her to his office, he needed to talk to her. She closed the door, annoyed by her father to the max, but he was still her father, so she obeyed him. "One woman from Kozik's rehab center called me today, she said one of the nurses caught him and his girlfriend in a embarrassed situation. Do you know anything about that?" he asked, Janis looking down all the way trying to hide her laugh. "Did you talk to him yet?" he asked too, making Janis look at him, a bit more serious.

"Dad I promise, we weren't doing anything at all, just making out when the nurse entered the room, you know how I am, I wouldn't do anything." She said, blushed and laughing a bit. The fact that she laughed about the situation made Clay really angry. "About telling him, the condition you lightly forced to us, I did tell, he reacted okay to it. At least when I was around" She said, knowing Kozik was going to be a mess when she left him there, she knew it because she was a mess, doing all the ride crying, and when arrived to Charming, didn't leave the room, for a whole day.

Clay looked relieved to that. "Great to know, baby. And you know why I made that condition, I don't want to see you on drugs or pregnant, wait until you are mature enough." That word mature makes Janis flip, she was mature enough to know what she wants and to be cautious. "I know you are an intelligent woman, I trust you. I just don't trust the others." He added, holding Janis tight, the girl not even caring about her dad.

The girl got out of the office when her phone rang. It was a message from Lisa; she already arrived in town and was waiting Janis on a coffee shop. The two girls had so much to talk, Lisa have been away for just a few months, but seemed like eternity for the girls, they passed every single day together, passing months apart was hard.

Ten minutes later, Janis was parking on the shop; Lisa was outside, sitting on a table with a big umbrella protecting her from the sun. Lisa looked as beautiful as she was when she left, her hair even redder, her skin super white and skinny, Janis looked fat beside her. Janis got inside and hugged her friend. They really missed each other.

"You look great babe!" Lisa said to Janis, she did not know about all the things Janis was passing with Clay and Kozik, that made Janis lose a lot of weight, she looked thin, but without losing her breasts and her butt. "Tell me everything that is happening." She asked then, seeing that her comment made Janis blush, but at the same time made her look down, Lisa knew something was wrong.

Janis ordered a cold chocolate coffee, as Lisa waited inpatient for her story. The SOA princess then took a deep breath and started to tell what happened. "A few days after you left, I started to work on TM and I saw Kozik with another woman. You remember I told you he said he loved me right?" Lisa nodded her head, how she would forget that, Janis acted like a teenage fan girl for days, alternating from love to hate all the time. "So, we fought, and he said some awful shit to me. I couldn't take his annoyance anymore, so I went home. The other day, I didn't want to see him, but I went to work anyway. The guys said he didn't go home everyone worried, but Tig, he fought with him too, they looked everywhere in Charming, he was nowhere to be found." As she said that, tears formed in her eyes. Lisa held her hand tight. "So I went looking for him, after a couple of hours I found him in a hotel on the highway. I knocked the door, no one answered, so I broke it." Now her tears fell, Lisa thought Kozik was dead, by the way Janis cried. After a few minutes and a bottle of water, Janis calmed herself down and continued her story. "He was there almost dead, with a needle in his arm. That killed a piece of me and I went nuts, I called 911 and they took him to the hospital. Three days later he woke up." Janis was living that all over again; a smile surged in her face, her eyes sparkling again, just as she remembered her man waking her up. "I said that I loved him, and we began to date." She said almost laughing in happiness. "My dad gave his bless, if I waited a bit and if Kozik went to rehab, so he went to rehab. I took him to Promises in L.A." she said, now her face closing again, her eyes filled with rage by one second, then filled with sadness. "We continued seeing each other, but then my dad forbidden us. Now he is leaving rehab, and I'm afraid for him." She said, looking down, her hands as cold as ice, Lisa got closer to her friend, holding her.

"Jan, your dad said wait, he didn't say never see him, you two will be together." Lizzie said, her accent was incredibly more Irish than before. Janis held her friend, thinking if she was overreacting, everyone said she would end up with Kozik, and that is what she hopes. Janis then asked her friend what was going on in her life. "Well, not much, I'm doing medicine; it's really cool, although I didn't touch anyone yet, maybe in a couple of years." Lisa made Janis laugh and reply she was afraid for her patients. "That's really funny, bitch! I am also dating. His name is Alex; he is English and also moved for college, he's at law school. I really like him." She said, her eyes sparkling as much as Janis' when she talked about Kozik.

Janis was happy for Lizzie; she always messed with the wrong type of guys, always the lazy, not so intelligent ones, seeing she found someone nice was good. "I really want to meet this Alex, I hope he is not a freak like my Alex" she said, remembering Alexander was also Tig's name. Those made the girls laugh together. They finished their untouched coffees and talked until it was dark. "Friday, will have a Me First and The Gimme Gimmes concert in Oakland, do you want to go?" Janis asked, she asked Tig, Jax, Opie and even Bobby to go with her, they all said no. "Pretty please" she said, looking at Lizzie in a cute way.

"Yeah we can go!" the woman answered Janis. That made Janis jump in excitement, it was one of her favorite bands, and she would do everything to take a picture with Mike, the bass player. "Now I have to go, my mom wants me to stay with her the max of time" she said, getting up and paying for her coffee. "Bye Jan." she said, kissing her best friend's cheeks.

Janis also paid her coffee, as Lizzie went home; she immediately went to her house too. She gave a kiss on a busy Gemma on the living room, making the route of Clay's run on Thursday, and headed directly to her bedroom. She took her boots off and heard the message on her secretary, it was Kozik. _"Janis, I'm just calling to tell you that I love you, you are my life and I'm yours, forever"_. Janis heard it over and over, through the whole night.


	10. Chapter 10: Rape

_**I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews to both stories, it makes me so happy to know you guys are liking them.**_

_I asked for requests, please send some, I would love to write about what you wanna see Janis passing through. _

Chapter 10

Act 1

It was Friday morning, Kozik entered Janis' room, with Clay's permission; he slept on Clay's house by Janis insistence, after leaving the rehab center one day earlier. Herman held the teenager's hands, he didn't want to wake her up she looked so peaceful, hugging the pillow beside her tight, but her father asked him to wake her up, so he would do it.

Janis that night had a terrible nightmare, she dreamt with a wooden coffin, with SOA sigils everywhere, her father and Tig beside her as she mourn the dead person, she stood there for a few minutes, until Piney took her out of there, saying he was in a better place. The woman then looked around her, there was everyone there: Tig, Clay, Piney, Bobby, Otto, Jax and Opie, all but Kozik, she screamed and ran towards the casket again, when she opened it, she woke up. Taking a deep breath, scared with her dream, but then she looked beside her and saw Kozik, looking at her with a smile.

"Good Morning, you scared me waking up so sudden." He said, he thought Janis was one peculiar little bird, she definitely had the attention of a bird sometimes, always seemed to be somewhere else. "Your dad let me wake you up, we are going to work. You are not going today, right?" he asked her, instead of answering, Janis held him tight, to make sure he was really there, that made his heart pound fast and push her away. "Don't make this even more difficult than its being." He said, Janis looked at him in despair. Kozik was so hurt to see his girl and not being able to kiss her, to wake her up with a thousand sweet kisses.

Janis was also hurt; she never wanted to end anything with Kozik. "Good Morning, Lemonhead" she said, kissing his forehead. She decided she wasn't going to suffer for them, she was going to keep him close to her, they would be friends, like they were before that Christmas, when he told her what he felt. "Now get off, let me get dressed. I'm seeing Lizzie today; we are going to Oaktown, to the Warped Tour, so I'm not going to TM for long." She said, trying to shove him out her bedroom.

He laughed at her efforts, "Yesterday, I almost had sex with you, and today you are shoving me out of your bedroom because you wanna get dressed? Let me stay and have at least one happiness today" he said blinking at her; he was obviously flirting with her. Janis instead of entering his game just pulled him out and closed her door.

Kozik stood at her door for a few seconds, when Janis opened the door again. "If you asked yesterday, I'd let you" she said, blowing a kiss to him in the end, and closing the door again. She stood supported by the door and a little tear fell from her face, she tried to wipe it away, and think about her day today, she should be excited to go out with her friend, since it was one of her last days in America, in many years. But Janis wasn't, she was keener on staying at home or in TM talking to Tig. She felt something weird, like sadness in her heart, she didn't know what that was or what meant; all she could do is forget about it.

Janis took one of her backpacks, the one with a crow patch, and took the clothes she was going to use on the show, she was going to take a shower in the SOA clubhouse and go to the road, she also packed everything she needed for her bath, pajamas for sleeping in a motel before going back to Charming, the show was going to end late night, a camera and a few make up. Then Janis changed her clothes, putting a dress, the day was really hot on that Friday, and some converses. She then cleaned her room and left to eat some breakfast.

When Janis got out of the room she saw Kozik sited on the couch, waiting for her. "You're like a fucking ghost!" Janis said, he spooked her, she thought he was gone with Clay and Gemma. Why her father was letting her alone with Kozik? Was he testing her loyalty and her promises? That was probably it. "Why haven't you gone with dad?" she asked him, opening the fridge to get some milk.

Kozik got closer to her and sat on the kitchen table. "I wanted to pass a few more minutes with you, and your dad said he wanted you in TM before you go on your trip, he is really worried with you, so he put me to watch you." He said, taking a spoon and eating her cereal.

"Oh, bullshit!" Janis said, before turning to put the milk on her cereal. "Asshole! That's my cereal" she said, throwing a cloth on him, Kozik dodge and pushed her to him, trying to kiss her. Janis dodged him. "Clay is testing us; he wants to know if you are trusted around me." She said, he kissed her neck and went back to his chair.

Kozik looked at her eating her cereal, all in manners around him, that made him chuckle. "I think we can do this." He said, holding her hand, she didn't seem to understand. "Be friends." He said and she nodded. "I wanted to confront Clay, yesterday, but I stepped back, because I knew it was going to be worse, he was going to take from me, the only thing that really matter to me, you. I don't care about the Redwood Originals anymore, Janis, after I fought with Tig and everyone seemed to exclude me, the only things that kept me here was the drugs and you, now the drugs are gone too, leaving you the only thing I care and crave." That confession made Janis' eyes filled with tears.

"Kozik…" she said, sobbing. "I, I don't… I can't…" she tried to say something, but nothing came out, just tears and sobs. "Understand this, I just don't need you. I am you, and you are me, we are meant to be together, I know it, I can feel it." She said, kissing his forehead, his eyes ay Janis made her hurt even more. "Now let me eat, and then we go to SOA, okay?" she said, he nodded to her taking the spoon and eating the cereal on her bowl again. She wanted to protest but didn't, she think that was really cute.

They finished her cereal and she went pick her things up. "Let me take this." Kozik said taking the bag of her hands. "Come on troublemaker, your dad is going to kill us." He said, hopping on his bike, with a female backpack on his back. Janis then realized Kozik would really do anything to her, even being picked on by his colleagues going to SOA with Janis' bags. "Come on, Janis!" he said, as she stared at him.

Janis stared at him for a few more seconds, "I love you." She said without moving, filled with truth and emotion, looked like she just seen how much she actually loved him. Kozik got out of his bike and hugged her, tight. "Kozik, I love you" she said again, not hugging him, she just stood there standing like a statue.

"I know Janis, I love you even more" he said, she then hugged him tighter than he was hugging her. "I won't go anywhere, Black Rose, don't you worry" he said, seeing that the things that he said to Janis when she was having her breakfast was now affecting her, now that she really processed what he said. "We gotta go now." He said, she nodded to him, kissing his cheeks before entering in her car.

The former couple arrived in TM together, Gemma was already outside, waiting Janis to arrive, worried with her daughter. "Did you have to take so long to get here?" she said to the biker and to the girl parking her car. "Clay is suspecting something!" she said, with a low voice to the girl. Janis looked at her mom, like she didn't know what Gemma was talking about. "You don't know how hard was to convince Clay that you needed someone to wait for you!" she added.

Janis now understood this wasn't Clay testing Kozik; this was Gemma giving them a few more minutes together. "Thanks mom" she said to her mom, kissing her cheek and then hugging her tight.

Kozik watched mother and daughter; he didn't want to enter in their moment. When Janis was free from Gemma's hug, he handled her bag and Janis shoved inside the club house, she probably was going to talk with Tig, or with Jax. "Thank you, Gemma, for everything you did to me and to Janis, you are an angel to us." He said, the matriarch only gave him a smile. She was the only one that really helped them to be together.

Gemma sat on a bench, outside the TM office and called Kozik to sit beside her. "I will always help you guys out. I passed for a similar situation when I first got out with John, my father hated him no matter what he did, John was much older than me, like you and Jan and I loved him like Janis loves you, if not, she loves you much more." She said, smiling as she remembered the times when she and John were dating.

Kozik looked at Janis; the girl was sitting on the picnic table, talking to Bobby about what was the show she was going. His mind was far away, Gemma talked, he listened, but his thoughts were on Janis, in every movement she made, in every smile she gave, he gave one bigger. "I really love her, Gemma, it's real, true. I know Clay and the others think I just want to hit her, but it's not this, I never felt anything like I'm feeling now, I feel like shit because I can't be with her." He said to Gemma, his eyes never leaving Janis.

Gemma pushed his face, so he could look at her. "Janis feel the same, she loves you!" she said, the man fought with Gemma's hands, looking back at the girl. "She dreams with you. Almost every night" Gemma said then thought it wasn't something she should've said. "She is in love with you and nothing will change the fact she wants to be with you, not Clay, not me, not Tig, no one can break the love she feels for you." Gemma said.

A tear came down in Kozik's eyes, he never cries, but remembering he thought of never going back to Charming, when he thought about repressing his feelings and when he used drugs in front of her, so she could go away from him made him shed a tear. "I dreamed about her yesterday too, I never thought I could dream about someone like this, but I dreamed with her." He said, not passing details of his dream, he always thought this dreams things to be for pussies and girls, maybe Janis was making him a pussy, _how the hell did this happen?, _he thought, looking at Janis the whole time.

Act 2

Clay was sleeping; it was already 7 in the morning of Saturday when the phone rang. "Hello?" he asked sleepy, at the hour, or was something of the club, or was Janis asking her father to go all the way to the road to change a flat tire. "Janis I'm sleeping." He said when he heard a voice of a girl.

"_This is not Janis, sir."_ The voice in the other line said, Clay then got up alarmed, it was Janis' best friend, _"I need the club here, I cannot find Janis, she was beside me when the show started, when the show ended Jan was gone" _ the girl said, starting to cry.

Clay woke Gemma up, then. "Love, our daughter is missing" he said to the woman, with much despair in his voice, almost screaming. Gemma got up and started to cry, and asking Clay if that was true, not believing and in shock. At the other line, he listened to Lisa screaming, calling her friend. "We will be right there, me and the crew." He said.

"_Ok, bring Kozik too." _The girl said, Clay agreed with Lisa, _"Please sir, come fast I am really scared" _she added, the pres said he was right up. So the girl screamed at her friend again. Janis often disappeared from everyone, but for a few minutes, never passing from 10 minutes, if more she texted or called to tell where she was, this time, she just vanished, making Lisa crazy in preoccupation.

Gemma was desperate crying frantically, "Who took our baby?" she asked Clay, her old man did not know the answer. "Find her, love" she said to Clay, he nodded to her, already fully clothed and ready to leave. "I'll call everyone." She added.

"Call Kozik and Tig, their presence are the most needed." He said to his wife, she already on the phone with Tig. "I'll call Bobby and Happy, he is in town right?" Gemma nodded, the tattooed member was the best killer SOA have ever had, and he maybe will be needed. "Bye, Gem, I give you news ok" he said, leaving the room.

When Clay got at SOA clubhouse, 5 minutes later, Tig, Happy and Kozik were already there, they waited a few minutes, and Jax, Opie, Piney and Bobby arrived. They all left together, running as fast as their bike could go, principally Tig, his bike was the fastest of all and was in front of everyone, the Samcro sergeant-at-arms was fearing for his friend's life, more in despair than Clay.

When they arrived at the club, where the shows were happening, they spotted Janis' Mustang parked on the entrance, with all her things inside. Lisa was outside, sitting in a bench. "Thank God, you arrived" she said to everyone, but actually looking at Tig and Kozik. "I was by her side most of the night, when the show was over, I went looking for her and she was gone. I talked with the owner, Jared, I talked with everyone, no one seen her. I'm desperate." She said, sobbing, all her tears were gone, tears for her friend and for her, if losing the daughter of SOA pres didn't kill her, nothing else would.

"We'll find her, Lizzie, don't worry." Tig said, as Kozik already ran inside the place looking for his girl. "We will find Jan and we will find the person who took her. Piney, please stay here with Lisa." He said to the old man, he agreed, Tig and Piney never got along, but for Janis sake and Lizzie's protection they would do anything.

They all entered together at the place, but Kozik who was already looking everywhere he could. As they entered, Tig and Opie went to west, Jax and Clay to east and Happy and Bobby went to meet with Kozik, already getting inside the stage area. As Clay and Jax looked everywhere in their side, they saw Kozik, Bobby and Happy leaving and a few minutes later Bobby rushing at them. "Kozik found Janis." He said, with a tired voice, for keeping up with the boxer and the killer.

Happy told Tig and Opie, then they all rushed outside, where Kozik held Janis, half undressed, her hair all messy, with a little cut on her arm and bruises all over her legs, she was sleeping, it looked like someone gave something for her, some drug. Kozik held her, trying to wake her up. "Jan, come on my love, wake up!" he said as he gave some light slaps at her cheeks. "My dear Black Rose, wake up" he said, again with no answer.

"It seems like she was raped."Happy said, looking how much blood was on the floor, and on the back of her legs. "Let's found out who was the piece of shit that did this to your girl, Clay, and let me kill him myself" he said, picking up his gun.

Clay looked at Janis, his eyes never leaving his girl all bloodied on the floor and Kozik holding her, maybe, if he let his girl be with Herman, she didn't came here and she didn't get raped, and seeing how Kozik held her, he realized how he actually loved her. "No, Hap, Janis will do something about this." He said, tapping Herman's back and asking him to pick her.

They went back to the doorway of the club, Lisa seeing her friend, screamed, "Lisa, can you drive bikes?" Kozik asked her. The girl nodded, passing almost all her time with Janis in the SOA clubhouse, she eventually learned how to drive. "Please, go with my bike, I'm going with Janis at her car." He said and Clay tried to protest. "Clay, I am not leaving her, not again!" he screamed at the president, who stood quiet.

Kozik entered in the car and ran back to Charming, when he was half-way, he saw Janis waking up on the back seat, he put her laid with her back up. "What the hell?" she asked, as she saw the car was moving, tried to sit down but it hurt too much, a pinch in her lower part. "Kozik? What are you doing here?" she asked, and then she felt an urge to throw up. "Stop the fucking car!" she yelled, opening the door and throwing everything out of her. Janis then got out of the car, a bit dizzy; she didn't know what happened the last thing she remembers was a guy giving her a drink and then nothing else. "Can you please tell me why you are here, and where is Lizzie?" she asked, holding herself up with help of her car.

Kozik looked at her with attention, so if she fainted he could hold her, inside, he felt his heart little, hurting, seeing his girl like this. "You that should explain, Jan" he said, leaving the girl with a blank expression. "Janis" he said, she didn't know what happened with her, and she just felt sick. "Something happen to you, my love, last night, something awful" he said, she didn't seem to remember, just said her head ached and her stomach was awful. "My Black Rose, you were raped, yesterday." He said, making her back up.

"You are lying" she said to Kozik, feeling sick again, as she lowered her back, Kozik went to hold her. "You don't fucking touch me!" she screamed, feeling bad again. She tried to sit on the driver seat of the car, her butt hurt so much that she got up again in a swift. "I believe you, sorry" she said. She was sad now, she was raped, someone took her virginity away, just to have fun for a night, just to get his dick wet, she was going to hunt him down and kill him, for doing that to her. "I don't, I don't remember anything, Kozik" she said, passing her hand on her tempers, "The last thing I remember, was talking to the band and to the owner of the club, Jared, he was pretty nice" she added, Kozik marked her words on his mind, to tell the others later.

Kozik sat on the seat as she entered in the back lying on the seat again. "Don't be scared, love, I'm taking you to St. Tomas, it's all gonna be fine." He said to her, now the bikes were getting to the spot where they parked, when Clay got closer, Herman got his window down. "Don't worry, cap, Jan just felt sick" he said, turning the car on again.

Act 3

Janis was at the hospital, only letting Gemma inside her room, the SOA brothers were looking for the man who did this to the princess, all but Kozik, the blonde knife expert didn't leave the door of the room even for a minute, peaking inside, trying to see if his girl was ok.

At a sudden the door opened, the doctor was taking Janis for some gynecologic tests, Kozik wanted to follow. "Only family allowed in this area, sir, you are her father?" Doctor Amy Elgar said, the woman held Janis, who wasn't walking straight. "I'm sorry, she is really important to most of the Samcro members, but you cannot watch her exam, you can wait outside." She said, walking Janis to the room.

"No, doc "the teenager said, holding in him, and freeing her mom. "He is my boyfriend, I need him beside me, mom, you can take some rest, Kozik can take care of me really well, he proved that many times." She said, looking at him and smiling weak.

Gemma denied leaving her daughter's side, but agreed with Kozik going with them, he was important to Janis, she was comfortable around him and he gave her the strength she needed, but Gemma was never leaving her girl alone in such a state. "Baby, I'll never leave you" she said to her baby girl, who gave her mom a weak smile.

They entered the room. Janis sat on the litter and put her legs on the supports. "Kozik, if you leave the side of my head, I swear I kill you." She said, laughing at him, he said he wouldn't and tried to kiss her forehead, but Janis dodged. "I'm sorry, I can't baby." She said to him, with sadness in her voice, but the SOA member understood.

The doctor started to examine her, she put some instruments inside of Janis, it hurt a bit, but nothing like her back hurts. "Are you a virgin, Miss Morrow?" Amy asked, Janis nodded at her, then the doctor looked at Gemma and Kozik. "The person who attacked Janis didn't took her virginity, but attacked her from behind, having anal sex with her. That withdraw the pregnancy problem, but not the std's, so I'll start some meds with you, Janis, antibiotics and we will do some HIV tests, normal procedure to rape victims." The woman said.

Janis looked at Kozik, not knowing what to say, so Kozik nodded to her. Amy then said she was going to leave them alone for a bit, to get some of the papers to prescribe the meds and to call the blood test nurses, Gemma followed her.

"Baby, at least he didn't take my virginity" she said, laughing a bit. Kozik couldn't understand her dark humor, passing through such a traumatic moment, she could still laugh. "At least that is saved for you" she said to him, laughing again. He understood then, she was afraid that after what happened, Kozik didn't want to be with her.

He held her hand, even with her protests. "Baby, I don't care about that! I care about you, my love" he said, kissing her knuckles making her giggle. It was almost unbelievable, how Kozik could make her happy even in the worst moment of her life. "I am still waiting for you, Jan, nothing will change the fact that all I want is you." He said. Kozik hated every form of expressing love, before he realized he loved Janis, now he couldn't wait the next moment to say to her how much he loved her.

She looked deep inside his eyes. "Thanks, lemon" she said, laughing again. As they talked, the nurse entered and took her blood, for the HIV test, "Now is just hope I didn't catch anything" she said to him, he nodded, not even if Janis had HIV, he never would leave her.

A few moments later thee doctor entered to release her, "Thanks, Doctor, for everything" Gemma said, Kozik nodded, agreeing, and Janis smiled. As they left the hospital, Jax and Happy parked their bikes on the entrance they needed information about the guy who did this, Janis was going to give, when she remembered who did this, instead of trying to get it, they only held the girl, trying to give the much support as she needed.

"Jan we found who did this" Happy said, holding her tight. Janis couldn't believe, how could they find the guy if not even she knew who he was. "You said to Lemon here that you talked to the owner of the bar, you were sedated, by drugs, so we thought we could go ask him if she knew anything about drugs on his club, barmen that gave drugged drinks to girls. When we were there, Bobby found a pack with drugs, a similar one and then I made him talk" at the end, Happy smiled, the creepiest smile Janis ever seen, worse that Tig's filled with blood.

"He confessed, sis." Jax said, looking inside her eyes, "The asshole is so stupid that he rapes a girl on his own bar, even the stupidest person in the world knows that will get caught." Jax said, handling a pair of gloves to both Kozik and Janis. The girl looked at her brother not understanding why he gave gloves to her. "Dad wants you there" he said, leaving them, Kozik and Happy followed. Janis then, scared, kissed her mom in the cheeks and entered her car with her man.


	11. Chapter 11: Violence

_**I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews to both stories, it makes me so happy to know you guys are liking them.**_

_**It took me a while to publish because I was still recovering from the SICK premiere of season 5.**_

_**For me it was one of the best season premiere and I'm in love with SAA Chibs. (and shipping Nero/Gemma like crazy)**_

_I asked for requests, please send some, I would love to write about what you wanna see Janis passing through__._

Chapter 11

Act 1

Janis was inside her car, with Kozik, going to the location where her father hidden Jared, the bar owner that raped Janis the day before. She was still a little dizzy and sick from the drugs he gave her, but she felt ok, because Kozik was beside her, holding her hand all the way through. "Is it hard?" she asked him, but he didn't understand the question. "Is it hard to kill someone?" she asked again. Janis knew her father would make her kill the man, she knew every way possible of doing it, but she was afraid, the man had a family, a mother, a father that cared about him and Janis was going to take that away from them.

Kozik looked at her smiling, he wouldn't let her kill that guy, he was going to torture him and then kill him, himself, no one can provide such pain to his girl and live too much after, he would never let anything like this happen to her again. "The first one, yes it is, but then it becomes easier. I remember the first man I killed. I was 18 years old, we were having a fight in a bar, he came to me with a knife, I broke a bottle in his head, and even like that he was able to shove the knife inside my stomach; that hurt a lot. Two weeks later, I found him again, so I retaliated, I took a piece of iron that was on the floor and boosted in him, some fifteen times. He fell on the floor, blood everywhere; I was arrested a week later, stood two years inside." He said, emotionless, looking at the road. Janis hold his hand on the march tight, to bring him back to their reality.

"I never knew you were arrested at such young age." She said, still holding his hand, changing the marches together. "I hope no one catches me, for what I'm going to do." She said, he looked at her with a rage expression, to end the conversation, he turned up the stereo, Janis was listening to a record she created herself, and the music that started was Redemption Song by Bob Marley, one of Kozik's favorites. "All Marley songs make me remember of you." She said laughing at the stereo.

He gave her a swift kiss on the cheeks. "And all Clash songs make me remember you" he said, he couldn't stand any punk band, the only one he listened to was The Clash, because of the Oi/Reggae vibe of it. "Joe Strummer made a new band, if you wanna go see the show some day…" he said, she looked at him with an uncomfortable look, "Sorry, too soon, right." He said, angry at himself for saying anything.

Janis tightened her hand on his again, she wanted to jump on the driver seat and kiss him the whole way to Oakland. "We will have plenty of time to go to concerts, movies, trips, anywhere you wanna go, my Starlight." She said, smiling at him again. Janis then laid her head on his shoulder going the rest of the trip like that, not moving, just looking at him as he drove.

Kozik opened a huge smile as Janis lay on his shoulder; they sang the Marley songs together, until he parked the car on the spot where Clay was with the scumbag that raped his love. "Are you ready?" he asked Janis, the girl nodded, he could feel how nervous she was by the way her hands were cold, colder than that day she finally kissed him. "Baby, don't worry, I'll do it for you." He said, putting their foreheads together. He was going to give her a kiss, but she got away.

"No" she said, looking even more nervous, her hands cold and sweaty. "I have to do this, it is my job." She said, determinate, she took a knife on the glove compartment and put on her boot, then she looked at Kozik, with a cute smile on her face. "We didn't catch a break these past weeks!" she said, laughing and kissing his neck. Kozik kissed her cheeks. Janis just wanted to go back a year, to that Christmas where Kozik said he loved her, she wanted to go back there and make him hers, kiss him and be with him, she hated that she was the main reason that happened such bad things to him on that year, but at the same time, she was grateful to give in, to be with him, to have the chance to kiss him, hug him and tell him how much she loves him, even if now they were apart.

Kozik got out of the car, followed by his girl and they went to where Clay was with the guy. Tig held him one side and Bobby on the other, he was on his knees looking at Clay and begging him for not doing anything. "I ain't gonna do a thing, Jared" he said to the man, calling Janis over.

She hesitated, but Jax made her go. "Go, sis, I know you can do this." He said to her, hugging her by the shoulders. She went and stood in front of the man and Jax started to talk. "You are pretty stupid, raping Jan, look at what this bring to you. Filthy motherfucker." He said, Janis didn't take her eyes of the aggressor.

She put her leg up and took the knife. "Put him up." She said to Tig, he did as she told. The girl then looked at her father, Clay nodded to her, giving her strength to do it, then looked at her love, Kozik looked at her with faith, if she needed he would do it for her actually he would do anything for her, and Janis knew that. "You messed with the wrong people, my dear. If you live after this, I really hope you never get near a teenage girl again." She said, it was good to see the hope coming to the man's eyes, it was cruel, but Janis loved to see in his eyes the hope he felt of continuing alive. She believed she saw the real Jared in his eyes, as she put the knife in the middle of his legs. "This artery I'm pressing with the knife is called Iliac, if I cut her, it's near impossible to sew back." She said to him, fear now came into his face and he started to beg again. "Take off his pants" she said, Kozik took it off and then kissed Janis in the forehead, to assure her she was doing the right thing.

Janis put the knife on the man's testicles and ripped it off, that was her best knife, so just one swift push took it all off. Jared screamed in pain, falling passed out by the pain, Janis then cut the artery making fall blood everywhere. The princess looked at that, when Jax came behind her and hugged Janis, then the girl broke down, crying at her brother's shoulders. Jax stroke her hair "Everything is fine, Jan, you were great" he said.

Kozik was with his heart hurting as he saw Janis sobbing on her brother's chest, Clay beside her, stroking her hair and kissing her temple. He got closer to hold her, but Janis didn't move, she was ok with Jax on her arms, the SOA prince then gave her to Kozik, she held him tight and he did the same. "You did well, my black rose" he said to her. Janis then hugged him even tighter, he could feel in his chest her heart beating and she was almost choking him.

"Jan, let's go, let Jax clean this mess up" Tig said to her, without acknowledging Kozik there. She freed her man and hugged Tig. "Let him take you home, I'm proud of you, doll" he said to her, she liked the way he called her doll; it made her happy, always. Janis then opened a shy smile to Tig. "There you go! Smile, doll, you did the right thing" he added, she hugged him again and headed towards her car and waited Kozik to go with her.

She waited for a bit, until Clay came to her side. "My baby girl, you understand why I made you do this, right?" he asked, she was with tears in her eyes again, mad at her dad for making her kill this man by her bare hands, but she nodded anyway. "Jan, I don't want you to be one of those girls that can't handle her own problems, I want you in the head of that table, with Jax when I leave, do you understand?" he asked her, she nodded.

Janis wanted to be one of them, more than anything she wanted in life. "Dad, you must've noticed, I'm a girl, SOA doesn't accept women." She said, he laughed at her, saying she would be there anyway. "You know how much I wanna be like you and J, and I know this is necessary." She said, looking like a soldier, like one of them in Clay's eyes. The pres then kissed his girls forehead and left her. "Koz, let's go?" she said, waiving to her man, he immediately turned to her and entered in the car.

In just a couple of minutes, they were already on the road. Janis took a cigarette and lighted it. "Inside here?" Herman asked, the girl didn't answer, just smoked her pain away. "Jan, I know you must feel weird, you did the right thing, babe." He said, he would continue, but Janis shut him up, kissing his lips. Kozik almost fell off the road. "My black rose, I thought we agreed in not doing this." He said, then thought it was the most stupid thing he said, he wanted that, so why block it.

"Shut up and kiss me, please" she said, holding his neck and pushing him back to her lips again. He kissed her until he saw the bikes approaching the parked car, then he turned the car on again and drove his love to her home.

Act 2

2001: It's been two weeks since the rape Janis suffered, in this meantime, Kozik went to a run with Bobby and Piney, so Janis haven't seen him, since she kissed him. She grew up a lot in two weeks only, she seemed less the punk kid she was one day, now she looked like a woman, a younger Gemma, Jax said. What changed her were her traumas, being raped in the middle of a concert and killing the rapist, without any time to recover and being away of Kozik.

She was sitting in the picnic table, listening to music in her mp3 player: Kiss, and smoking. She was wearing a black shirt, dark jeans, heels and a ray ban, looking better than any of those girls that stood in the club the whole day, the croweaters. She was enjoying her free time, when Kozik arrived with Bobby, Clay went immediately to talk with them; they were delivering the guns to some gangster group on Vegas.

Herman saw that girl sitting and smoking and didn't think that was Janis, she changed so much since she was 15, just in two years, she became a real woman, and he didn't believe that now woman would still want to be with him. Janis could have any man she wanted now. Even all his instincts saying he shouldn't get near her, he went anyway and sat beside the girl. "You look different. Smoking near everyone, not hiding anymore?" he asked her, she immediately turned to him.

"It is post-traumatic, babe" she said with a smile in her face. Then Herman realized, for more that she changed in her appearance, her personality remained the same. Janis then took her smoke and put in his mouth. "I missed you; you decide to go to a run in the worst week of my life, fucker!" she said, smiling with pain.

He looked at her, her words hurt him, he couldn't do anything if Clay made him go, it was his play, making Kozik away from Janis those weeks, so she could hate him for not being around. "Jan, I work for your dad, if he says I need to go, I'll go. I wanted to pass every single day with you. You know that!" he said, sounding more annoyed and angry than he planned.

She just passed her arms on his neck and kissed his cheeks. "Let me go back to work or our boss fires my ass!" she said laughing. But instead of leaving, she just stood staring at him. "I'm glad you are back, my Starlight." She added, leaving after. Kozik let a little smile come out; he saw that even not being around, Janis was ok.

The girl worked for a few hours alone, on a black Chevy, and then suddenly Tig came to help her out. "Tiggy, I don't need help thanks!" she said, never taking her eyes of the car, Tig then took a piece and put it back on her the place, Janis put it wrong. "Tig!" she yelled, before she saw she was doing things wrong. "Shit, thanks, freakazoid" she acknowledge later.

"If you weren't so distracted by rotten lemon over there, doll, you would be doing things right." He said, pointing at Herman, Janis made a sassy face, and looked back to her car. "Doll, I know you like him, I just can't approve." He then confessed, Tig wanted so much better to her, he felt overprotective over Janis, almost like he felt with his own daughters, he had a fraternal love towards Janis, not everyone understood, but it was true love.

She didn't understand the sudden hate Tig felt for Kozik, she knew it had nothing to do with women, but it was something really serious. "Tig, we don't choose who we love, and I love him. You think that if I could choose, I would for suffer this fucking much, for not having the approval of my best friend and of my dad? Well, I fucking wouldn't." she said, looking down, not comfortable in saying that, but it was complete truth.

Tig seemed to understand. They went back to work, but a few minutes later he interrupted again. "I understand, Jan, I loved someone once, she was way younger than me and her father hated that we were together. One day, I was riding on a highway and slammed my bike, she fell on the middle of the way and a car passed upon her, she was two weeks pregnant." He said, emotionless, looking at nowhere. Janis didn't know about that, before she could say anything he continued. "Jan, I don't like the fact that you date Koz, because of that, nothing good can come out of this." He added, stroking Janis' hair behind her ears.

Janis was a bit hurt by his words, "Well, I am not her, and Kozik is not you Tiggy, it can be totally different." She said, cutting the subject and going back to her work. Tig saw he hurt the girl so he let her alone, he knew if he said anything else, he would only win a punch in the nose. The girl seemed to finish her work, but when she went to turn the car on, it didn't, that pissed her off, she did everything right. "Fuck!" she cursed, Kozik, who was working in a bike near, saw that she was having troubles and went to help. "I cannot turn this fucking thing on!" she said, really upset her work didn't succeed.

"Let me help you out." He said, opening the hood and analyzing her work. He took some parts and changed places. "Turn it on now" he said, and she did, the car made its normal sound, so now it was fixed. "You put this and this part on the wrong place, Jan." he said, pointing to the similar pieces.

"Thanks Kozik!" she said, and then an Aerosmith song started playing on the TM. "I fucking love this song!" she said, as they cleaned the car together. Singing "Crazy" loud, Janis thought that song talked about her, she really related to that crazy girl, and Kozik seemed to think the same, as he sang looking at her, making her laugh.

Clay watched them with Gemma inside the TM office. "It's good to see they are friends, even with you being a major cock block." Gemma said to Clay, he hated the fact Gemma wanted Janis with Kozik, he hated the fact that Janis wanted Kozik. "She loves him, just watch the way a smile never leaves her face when he is around!" Gemma said, seeing that her husband was starting to feel uncomfortable, talking about his daughter like that, she changed the subject. "How was she with the first kill?" she asked.

"She did great, she is our daughter, nothing can go wrong" he said, Janis reacted way better than he thought she would be, she showed to him that she was strong and can handle this kind of work. "I want her with us, playing a big part on this club." He said, as he took a cigar from inside a box on the table. "She will be a member one day, or the Queen, no matter who is the president, when we step down, this girl will rule this club, she and Jax." He said, Gemma agreed, she didn't want the club to have a president that wasn't Teller-Morrow, so she would do anything to Janis and Jax to rule it.

Gemma hugged her man, watching their daughter laughing with Herman outside. "She will, baby, why you think I trained her so well?! The guys already love her, she just have to get older, then this Club is hers." She said, of course Gemma wasn't going to step down soon, but she also knew it was imminent Janis' rise. "Baby, now you need to let her live her life, we were good parents to her, now it's time our little lioness to hunt solo." She said, that metaphor made Clay chuckle.

"If you are saying that I need to let her be with this rover you are wrong, he ain't good to her, babe." He said, no matter what Gemma, Tig, Janis, Jax or anyone said, Clay wasn't going to accept this easily it was his daughter, and he just wanted the best for her. "It is like you and John, you loved him, but you were too young, so you grew tired of him, and Janis will eventually grow tired of Kozik, I just want to prevent that this happen to her, and she is married with kids." He added.

Gemma couldn't understand, but she didn't continue the subject or she would fight with her old man. "I'll just go, will Jan stay for the party?" she asked him, and he nodded. SOA was throwing a party to celebrate their 20 year deal with McKeavy, of course they would mask, saying they are celebrating something else, the alibi this time was Janis, they would say she was accepted in some college. "Good, say to her to behave, ok? No more breaking girl's noses." She added, every party they made with Janis, she manage to get in some fight with the croweaters. The girl hated them, and they hated her too, it was like grouping gunpowder with fire.

As Gemma left, people were arriving; it had already some twenty bikes outside, some of San Francisco's Hells Angels were going too, they were friends of the club and worked with Irish guns for years, before Samcro. And of course, some croweaters went, Emily and her friends were the first to arrive and they were the most hated by Janis.

Jax arrived there with the guests, bringing along his girlfriend Wendy. Janis never really had the time to sit with her and talk, but she knew the woman from their time in school, she didn't pick on Janis much, but was one of the people that started that daily bully, so Janis didn't approve her brother seeing her.

Janis stood quiet the whole thing, talking to a prospect of Tacoma charter, Peter, he was about her age, a bit older and didn't seem to want to hook up with any of the croweaters, so they talked for hours, he said he had a girlfriend in Seattle, she was doing law school there and he was 100% faithful to her. "It seems to be fun, being part of the most important family on Sons." He said to Janis as she told him she was Clay's daughter.

She laughed at that. "It is not, my father is as strict with me as he is with Samcro; he is a true dictator." She said, laughing again. And then she looked beside her, Kozik was talking with one of the girls, not an Emily girl; she came with someone from other charter. Janis tried not to be angry at that; he was talking with the girl like she was talking to Peter. She only came to this party to be around him, and all she gets is him talking with someone else.

Kozik saw Janis looking at him, he thought she looked so beautiful, but didn't like the fact she was talking with that kid, she seemed to be having a lot of fun with the kid, laughing and paying attention in what he said. Herman wasn't even in the mood for party and didn't care about the girl in front of him, talking like crazy, he only stood to see Janis, to be around her. When the girl he was talking tried to kiss him, he backed off, "I don't want anything with you" he said to her. If Janis wasn't there, he would probably let her suck his dick, but with the love of his life right beside him, he wouldn't let her do that. But the girl kissed him anyway; there was no way to stop her.

Janis seeing that let a tear came down her eye, but then she thought _"I am not gonna cry because of a croweater."_, and repeated that on her mind countless of times. But then she realized Kozik didn't want that, all the time he looked at Janis, not at her. So she went to her and turned the woman over. Without saying a word, Janis punched her in the stomach, and then on the face, her tears now rolling her face. Tig seeing what she was doing, pushed her off the ground with Kozik, taking her away from there.

"Christ doll, all the time you have to punch someone!" Tig said, cleaning the tears of her face. "I said he wasn't good, Jan, doing that in front of you" he added, not even caring that Herman was beside him, and who gave him a swift push.

"Don't say what you don't fucking know, brother" Kozik said, wanting to break Tig in two, but didn't do anything because of his girl, who was standing before him, crying. "My Black Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't want to kiss her, you saw, she made me." He said, Janis without saying anything hugged him, tight. "I love you Janis" he said in her ear.

The princess was hurt for what just happened, but she saw it wasn't his fault, so there was no reason why to be angry at him. "Promise you will never cheat on me" she said on his ears too, he didn't say anything just nodded and hugged her tighter, taking her off ground. "Then I love you too" she whispered in his ear, right there she noticed that staying away of Kozik was proving to be more bad than good.


	12. Chapter 12: New Friends

_**I would love some reviews, this is a great experience to me**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews to both stories, it makes me so happy to know you guys are liking them.**_

_Please give me some request, of what you want to read about Kozik and Jan or Chibs and Jan :D_

Chapter 12

Act 1

Janis was working on a bike in TM with Bobby; Tig was beside them, with Clay, working on some maps and Jax, Opie and Kozik were gone to see how were their guns assemble. "Jan baby, pass me that screwdriver." Bobby said to the girl. She did as he asked; Janis now had her own toolbox, red to match her brave style. "This is quite gay sweetheart" the SOA member said as she handled him her red screwdriver instead of his black one. Janis didn't answer him, just chuckled.

Clay was terrible with maps, he always needed help of someone, this time was the Sergeant at Arm, but Tig also was having serious problems to find a new route. "Jan, you think that to go to Las Vegas we need to pass trough Bakersfield with the guns?" Clay asked. Janis looked at Tig; she didn't know how Bakersfield police was and what club reigned there. Her friend didn't seem to know either.

She thought about the matter for a minute. "Dad, I think is better not to pass through very used roads, some more deserted is better, now you must know which is which." She said, smiling at him, and Clay seemed to understand. As she looked through the maps with the SOA members, the others arrived with Gemma.

"Clay, everything is fine with the guns." Opie said, Clay nodded and thanked them, they were going to see some prospects today, to do this job and because they were running out of members to stay at the club, now that the gun deal was on its high. "Hey Janny, picking the roads with the guys?" he asked to the girl sited beside Tig and who did not take her eyes off the maps as they talked about guns.

Janis nodded at Opie. "I am helping these two morons, big brother, or you'll never leave with the cargo." She said chuckling, as Tig scowled at her. She loved how he looked at her when she called him something stupid. Kozik then stepped over and kissed her in the forehead, Janis blushed; they were back to the friends' thing, now they were really trying to hide their feelings. "Kozik, I really wanted to talk to you about something." She said, she wanted to forgive herself for stepping on his business the day before, he agreed to just be friends so Janis had to endure seeing him with someone else for now.

But as they were leaving everyone to talk in private, the prospects arrived and Kozik was called to church. Janis waited for them outside, reading her new Harry Potter book, when one of the newcomers came out. "Hey, my son likes this book." He said to her. She smiled at him and went back to Harry. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Luther." He said to her, he had a strange accent, she then recognized he was British.

"Nice to meet you, Brit. I'm Janis, Clay's daughter." She said to him, chuckling. "So what do you prospect here, away from England, instead of SAMC?" she asked, the man, older than the others, said he was already a SAMC member; he is not prospecting, but moving to Charming. "That's great!" she said, but then she saw the man didn't make a happy face. "What's wrong?"

Luther closed his hands together. "I have a family, and moving here would make me away from them, so your dad said it was going to be better for me to go to Belfast." He said, Janis didn't understand the problem in Belfast. "They don't work like Samcro or SAMC, they work with true IRA and I think it might be dangerous for my family." He added.

Janis then understood the problem. "But at least you'll be near them" she said, tapping the man's shoulder. He seemed to agree with her. "How long you'll stay in town?" she asked, trying to know if he was going to the gun delivery with the others, if he goes, she thought Kozik could stay.

"I'll help Samcro out for the next month or so, sweetheart." He said when the others left the room. Samcro accepted two aspiring members. In Janis first perception, none would last; they didn't seem the kind of guy that works for Samcro. One looked really like a momma's boy, all dressed up, with grease in his hair, the other was really skinny and sickly look, after the first fight Janis bet he wasn't going to comeback.

Kozik got out of chapel and headed immediately to Janis. "What are you reading?" he asked, she showed him the cover of the book."You really like this wizard shit?" he asked, Janis nodded, she just got the news the first one was becoming a movie, so she wanted to read, the others, to finish the published books before the movie comes out.

"Yeah I do, the same way you like porn, lemonhead." She said and he shook his head. It was nothing like his porn collection. "You use those gross stories to relax; I use cool and magical stories." She said but Kozik didn't let her win so easily, so he ripped the book of her hands and hid it behind his back.

Janis tried to catch it, but Kozik was too strong and didn't let her near the book. "You said you wanted to talk to me?" He asked, Janis wasn't sure about what she wanted to say to him, she was afraid he got it the wrong way. When he saw she wasn't going to say what she wanted, he handled the book back to her. "If you want to say something, my love, just say it." He then said, but Janis kept her silence. "Ok then, we talk later." He said before kissing her cheeks, really close to her mouth, Janis for a second wished he kissed her mouth.

As Kozik was leaving the clubhouse, Chief Unser and Candy, the new female cop, entered the place. "Janis Morrow. You are arrested, you have the right to remain in silent, and all you say might be used against you in court." She said to the girl, abruptly turned her over and handcuffed her.

Janis didn't know what to do or what to say. She has been arrested once before, but she knew why, she stole a car to practice to her exam when her father prohibited her to touch in her own car. Now she didn't know, so she was really afraid. "Can I at least know the charges?" she asked Unser in her back, spotting Kozik behind him in total despair.

Unser saw that for more that Janis was talking to him, she was actually looking at the man behind him, he saw right then why she was getting those charges. "You were charged for assault to Rose Baker, a woman that was at a party here in SOA yesterday." He said to Janis, her reaction was the traditional _'who'_ all the members asked when they were caught.

She entered in the police department, handcuffed, she felt ashamed, not for beating on that girl, she loved doing that, but for getting caught. She noticed the next times, if there are next times; she needs to be more careful. Unser locked her in one of the cells and asked her if she needed anything, Janis shook her head, she just sat on the bed and looked to nowhere.

It passed a few hours and Janis did not move a finger, just looked at the wall mad at herself and with that woman, for opening her huge mouth. She only punched her because she crossed the line, she wanted Janis' man and she wasn't going to let that happen. "Janis" Wayne said at the girl, who looked at him, lost in her thoughts. "They came to pay your bail." He said, opening the cell. Janis got out quickly, she was sure her dad was going to pay her bail. When she got on the hall and was surprised by who was there.

"Hey, Doll I came to bail you out." Tig said to her, she didn't move, why Tig was there and not her dad. She saw she was being rude, so she hugged him tight and thanked him. "Let's get fucking out of this fucking place now." He said, holding her hand and taking her to the door.

Janis was happy to be out, she looked to his bike. "I am not riding with you!" she said, last time, Tig almost threw her into the road; he drove too fast for her and often had some silly hands. He looked rather offended to her, so she gave in. "Ok, but never pass the speed limit please." She said, sitting on his bike and Tig pushing her closer.

"Doll, you know, staying on the limit is not my style." He said, kissing her cheeks and turning the Dyna on and in a swift move they were already in the other block. Janis heart went to her mouth and she held her friend tight, making him laugh his psychopath laugh. Only five minutes later, they were parking on TM. "See, wasn't that bad!" he said, leaving the bike, she continued sited to regain her strength.

"Thanks, Tiggy, but you didn't have to pay for my bail, my dad would! You already have so much to spend with Dawn and Fawn and everything else, it is not fair and-"he didn't let her finish, screaming her to shut up. "Rude motherfucker! I'm going to pay you back, ok?" she said, he smiled shy, he wanted to do this, he fought with Clay to take Janis out of there instead of the President, despite not understanding why he wanted to do that, maybe he felt protective of the girl.

Janis hugged him in thanks and left the SAA, he cursed he needed to go back to work. Janis was also tired, so she left home, wondering why Tig did that to her. Later that evening she tried to talk to Clay about it but he didn't tell her why Tig did that. Despite knowing how hard his money situation is, Janis was happy that he helped her out.

Act 2

Janis worked on the other day more than any before, it was already 5pm and she didn't have any breaks yet. So she headed to the bar inside the clubhouse, she was thirsty, so she asked Luther to take a water bottle to her. "Here, sweetheart." He said to her, handling the bottle, which she drank in just a few gulps. "So what happened to get the mugshot?" he asked her, she looked attentively to Kozik, inside church with a letter on his hands, probably something of the club.

"I beat down one of the croweaters. She was messing with my old man." She said, chuckling as she called Kozik her old man, he was that, but she never called him old man. "I lost my way, seeing that girl throwing herself on him. No one messes with him!" she said, Luther looked curiously at her, being so young and having already one of the guys.

Luther then took a bottle of water to him and drank it too. Janis still watched Kozik from far. "Is Herman your old man?" he asked her, making Janis blush. "He told me about you, when we were at the run together, I was with him and Bobby, seeing the guns to show SAMC, Samcro's work. He really loves you, Janis, while he was out, he didn't look at anyone, didn't talk to any girl, how long are you together?" he asked her.

Janis lowered her head, looking at the ground. "We aren't together, my dad didn't like us as a couple, and he asked us to wait until I'm 18." She said, looking at her man again, he wasn't on the chapel anymore, now he was in the kitchen talking to Bobby and laughing as the other made some cookies. "I really love him too, we've passed though some awful shit together, and I hope we get back together some day." She said, Luther then left her, and she headed to the kitchen to see if the cookies were ready. "Uncle Bobby, why your goodies take ages to be done?!" she complained, when Bobby said it would take more 15 minutes for the cookies to be ready.

"Because, baby Jan, the good things take a while" he said, she understood what he meant. "And if they get baked fast everyone will be here, so it won't have much for us! See this douchebag here; he is waiting here just to take a handful." He said, blinking to Janis, and making her laugh at Kozik, who gave a punch on Bobby and a headlock at Janis, taking her breath away.

He saw he hurt her, seeing the red bruise in her neck. "Sorry my love!" he said to her, he didn't mean to hurt her, but instead of complaining, Janis just smiled at him, breathless still. "I'm so sorry, Jan" he said again, and then Janis just held him tight.

"It's ok Koz, you just took my breath away." She said, actually that was always what happened to her, being close at him, seeing him or touching him, but this time was literal. "Next time, be more delicate just." She said smiling again.

Bobby just laughed at them, he could feel the sexual tension between the former couple it was too high. "Guys I think the cookies are ready" he said, to take them out of their thoughts. It seemed to work, both bowed in front of the oven to watch the cookies, it looked delicious, so as Bobby took the dish from the hot oven, Kozik and Janis attacked the goodies. "You'll burn!" Bobby said, but they didn't worry, they just wanted to eat his cookies.

After the bakes were long gone, Janis helped Kozik with the dishes; Clay made them clean everything, because they were the ones that ate the most. "So, how is life?" he asked her after a long silence moment. He then regretted the question, seeing the scowl Janis gave to him. "I meant after being arrested. I wanted to go on your place, I wanted to pay your bail, but Tig insisted, saying it wasn't my burden, I just didn't understand how it was his." He said.

Janis just listened carefully, "What he said it's true, paying my bail is not your business, nor is his! It's my father's why the hell did he let Tig pay for that? And baby, don't worry I'll be fine. The court day is in May only, in five months! And it will be the same day that I'll find out if I'll move out next year." She said, Kozik looked surprised by what she said, he knew she was applying in colleges in Ireland, but didn't know her mind was made that way. "Why are you looking at me like that? I told you about moving out, and I can't get jail time, I guess." She added his face continued still and nervous.

Kozik only could think about them being apart for four long years, he didn't want that to happen, but, at the same time, he couldn't prohibit her from pursuit her dreams, despite knowing if he said anything would hurt Janis, he asked "Jan, what about us?".

Janis didn't have the answer right away; it took her a few minutes and some ten dishes to answer. "Baby, I'll be always yours, you are my old man." She said, but that didn't seem to sell out. "Kozik, doesn't matter if I'm in fucking North Pole, I am yours nothing will change. I will love you still, I will always!" she added, it was already hard to be away from him, seeing him every day she just imagined how was going to be with her away.

Kozik understood her. "But I'll have you before you go, or I'll explode" he said in her ear, making her blush and smirk at the same time. "Let's make a date" he said, Janis didn't understand what date. "Let's create a date that we can get back together." He then said and Janis loved the idea. "If I wasn't so afraid of your dad asking Tig to kill me, I would say tonight." He joked, Janis laughed loudly, and he shushed her.

"What about the day before my trail?" she asked, he agreed, It would take five mouths for them to be together, but at least they would be a couple. "My father, I deal later. Don't worry about him." She said smiling which made him smile too. "I love you" she said then, blushing, it's been a while since she said that to him, so clearly.

He smiled again and hugged her tight by her red neck. "I love you too, my little Black Rose" he said, kissing her forehead. Janis closed her eyes she just wanted this moment never to end stop time and everything around them.

They held each other for a few minutes; Gemma watched them from far smiling and thinking how long would they believe in this 'friends' illusion they created. It was ridiculous and even more ridiculous than Janis and Kozik living a lie, was Clay, for obliging them to that. She could see in her daughter's eyes, how much she loved this man and Gemma could definitely see them marriage in a few years and with babies to grandma to take care.

Janis freed herself from Kozik's hug and saw her mother staring at them. "Your queen doesn't stop to stare at us" she said to Kozik, giggling. Happiness emerged through her, knowing she would stay with her man, no matter how these five mouths seemed long, she was going to have him, once in for all. "She likes you" she then said.

Kozik knew that Gemma wanted them together. Sometimes he hated the situation he was in and Gemma was the one to make him regain his hope. "I know, but I prefer the daughter." He joked, Janis laughed at his horrible joke. They didn't saw the time pass; the dishes were all clean already, so they headed outside to the boxing field. "We never had any classes anymore" he said.

"That's true, after we got together we forgot about that! Thank god Happy thought me some things" she said, sitting in the boxing ring and then lying down, looking up to him. "I miss those classes, maybe we can continue now, after you come back the gun ride." She added, as Kozik lied beside her. "I almost forgot! In a month Happy will come to make my tattoo!" she said over excited. "I decided to do my Stratocaster." She added.

"And what the hell is your Stratocaster?" he asked her, he liked music, but never understood Janis' love for different instruments. The girl then told him Stratocaster was her guitar. "It will look beautiful, my love." He said to her then, holding her hands as they talked for more a couple of hours.

Janis then looked at her man's watch. "Shit babe, it's time for me to go!" she said, Gemma was already leaving the clubhouse and Kozik had to leave with Clay for their meeting. So Janis kissed her man's cheeks and left him running to her car. "Let's go mom, sorry I'm late" she said, she and Gemma were having a girl's night out with Wendy, Donna and Luann, they were probably already in the restaurant, waiting for them.

Herman watched his girl go, as he entered the clubhouse and Tig came to talk to him. "Hey man" Tig said, he didn't know what to say to Kozik, he was uncomfortable near his former friend, but he felt protective over Janis, like she was his daughters. "Just promise me something. Promise you will never hurt Janis; promise you will take care of our girl." He said, with a lot of emotion in his voice.

Kozik never seen Tig like that, he really meant those words, seeing how emotional he was. "Of course, brother, I will take care of her always; I'd die for her if needed." He said, tapping Tig's shoulder. "There is nothing in the world I love more." He added, it was a big gesture, Tig letting their fight behind to make sure Janis was happy and Kozik would protect her.

"Good to know. I don't like you with her, but she really loves you, I saw that, two days ago, how she forgave you, how sweet she is when you are near her." Tig said, then closing his face. "If you hurt her, in any way, make sure to be far away, cause I'll hunt you down and I'll kill you." He added, Kozik got a little afraid, but then assured Tig nothing would make him hurt his girl. Tig then got away, now he understood why he felt so protective of her, he was filling the emptiness his daughter's left in him with Janis, she became his best friend and he wanted to see her happy and safe. Of course, she wasn't his daughter, but he felt like a big brother, wanting to protect her.


	13. Chapter 13: I Will Do Anything For You

_**Please send me some reviews, it really helps me to keep the work.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews to both stories, it makes me so happy to know you guys are liking them.**_

_Please give me some request, of what you want to read about Kozik and Jan or Chibs and Jan :D_

Chapter 13

Act 1

2001: A month has passed; it was close to Janis' 17th birthday. The girl was near the chapel's door, waiting for Happy so he could start the first session of her tattoo. She looked at the glass window inside chapel, Clay and Tig seemed to be having a heated conversation with Jax and Kozik, Janis wished she was a little fly, to enter that room and find out why her dad and her friend were fighting with her brother and her man. Bobby watched her curiosity, trying to call her attention, so she could get out of the window, if her dad caught her spying on Club business again, only God knows what he would do.

Janis looked fix to her dad, Clay smashed the table and talked loud, pointing to Kozik and to Jax, seems like they want him to do something he doesn't wish to. Then he called a vote, Tig voted negative and Piney, the others voted positive, which made Clay scowl. The teen girl then turned swiftly, pushing her book to her lap, Church was over and everyone got out.

"If anything happen, will be your responsibility." Clay shouted at Jax, the VP only nodded at him. Clay stood inside for a while with Tig and closed the door; so once again, Janis was spying her dad by the window. She saw him with his hands over his face, while Tig tapped his back.

Janis was still observing inside church, when Jax came behind her. "Clay hates when you do this." He said to her, making the girl jump. "Sit down, I wanna talk to you." He said, Janis then realized, the whole heated conversation was something about her, but what? "You know that I, Kozik and all the others will protect you always, right?" he asked her, Janis nodded at him, despite she knew it was impossible of them to protect her always.

"J, say what you want! What you guys decided for me inside church?" Janis said, her brother looked surprised at her. Jax hated how Janis was annoying smart sometimes. "I need to know, Brother." She added.

Jax got up, he had so much to say to her, but she shortened the subject. "Ask your old man." He said to her, making her even more curious, was it something about her and Kozik? The expectation already hurt her.

Janis then got up and headed to Kozik's direction, he was sited, drinking a beer with Piney. "Hey, sour face, can I talk to you?" she asked him, they have been good friends since the time they settle a date to be together, nothing romantic, apparently, but inside, both dying to be together. "What the hell you were deciding for me inside church? I don't need you to decide anything for me, I'm a grown woman, despite you all think" she said, annoyed and in expectation.

Herman frowned and looked inside the closed room, to see if Clay wasn't looking at them. "Come here." He said to her, pushing the girl to the hallway, she thought he was going to kiss her, push her to the dorm and have her right there. "Janis, the club found the drug dealer that made me OD, they are going to get him. Jax and I gave the idea, since we are all Samcro and everyone knows us, we should use someone to get him to the place we are going to kill him." He said.

Right there, all Janis' hopes were gone, thinking the club would fight for her love, she had to do that by herself. "So you want me to bait you guys" she said, a bit afraid of what that might mean. Kozik nodded to her. "Ok, I'll do it" she said, wanted to do this for Kozik, because this guy almost killed the man she loves. "But why you waited so long to track this ass?" she asked him.

Kozik was sited near John's bike; he tapped near him so Janis could sit next to him. "I thought you would sound more excited, because he almost killed me. Your dad has been tracking him for two months now; he just waited for me to get 100% back. I am the one to kill him." He said, he genuinely believed Janis would be more exited by them getting this guy. That hurt Herman a bit.

Janis knew, the past months, Kozik wasn't working like the others, he wasn't suicidal like he was before, part of that he blamed on his treatment and part on Janis, now that he had a real reason to look forward the future, he had to be more careful. "I am fucking excited; I'm just annoyed you made this decision without me, you know how I hate when they made this shit, you and me are suffering because that" she said, although she knew he was right, there was no way to get to this guy with the club, he knew Kozik was out of drugs now, so the relapse thing wasn't going to work. "When will this scheme work out?" she then asked

He smiled at her. "Is this hard to make you accept something I propose?" he ask rhetorically, which made Janis scowl and him laugh at her angry face. "This scheme will run today, my black rose." He said, the teen's eyes went double its normal length. "Don't be so surprise, it's not easy to catch a dealer." He added. He knew Janis was difficult sometimes, but he never thought she was going to be this way for something to him, the man she swore love and commitment.

"Kozik, it's not that is hard to accept, it's dangerous! This guy can use me as a hostage, when he spots the guys, I don't want to pass through another heartbreaking trauma, Love. And we have Luther until my birthday, why don't you use him?"She said. Catching this guy, filled almost all her dreams, she wanted to see him dead, for what he made her man pass, for what made her pass, but in some sadistic way, she also had to thank him, because if wasn't for Kozik's OD, Janis would never make her mind to be with him. She then thought for a few seconds. "Count me in, my Starlight, I wanna see this guy dead." She said.

Kozik opened a smile. "Now I liked it!" he said, and then kissed her forehead softly. "I'll give you that honor, Janis" he said and then got up, because Clay and Tig were getting out of chapel, and Clay hated to see them alone. So he held her hand and brought her back to the others and Janis headed to Opie's side, so she wouldn't hear a sermon from Clay about Kozik once again.

Tig got out of church and called Janis over. "Hey doll, want some action?" he asked her, as they entered the room and Tig closed those huge doors. Janis laughed at his way of asking her to do something. "We are going to get the lemon's dealer, we heard he is dealing near San Joaquin and since he knows us all, we thought you should play the most important role in our plan: the bait. You and Brit." He said.

Janis nodded at him, she wanted to be part of it, she was a bit afraid, for all she passed on the former months and if the plan went wrong, the guy would catch her, not the guys, nonetheless she was going. "Of course Tiggy, Kozik already talked to me about it. I'll go, catch his dealer is one of my priorities." She answered, Tig looked at Kozik through the window, he wanted to tell Janis the plan and once again, Lemonhead ruined his plans. "But I didn't know Luther's part." She then said, sitting on her father's seat in the head of the table.

"Luther will protect you, doll, when I and Lemon can't, while you are dealing with the motherfucker. Janis, don't worry, we will protect you." He said, seeing she was really afraid, he never saw Janis afraid of anything, she was fearless, seems like Kozik pushed the buttons on her, seems like she cared too much about him. "Kozik won't let anything happen to you, doll, and nothing will happen with him, I'll protect him, for you." He said Janis hugged Tig in thanks, despite hating Kozik; he was going to do it, for Janis, not for him.

He finished telling some details to her, and they left the room together. Everyone was ready to go, Janis and Luther were going on the club van, with the prospect hidden behind some blankets, and the rest were going on their bikes. Clay was on the head of the line, beside him was Tig and then Jax. Kozik was in the middle and Janis went straight to him.

She straightened his cut and tapped his chest softly. "Make sure everything will be fine." She said to him, Kozik hopped off his bike and held her close. "Don't you do anything stupid ok, stick to the plan, or you gonna get yourself killed." She said to him and hugged him tight.

Kozik smiled at Janis, he thought it was adorable how worried she was with him. "Hey, I'll be fine! Stick to the plan too, ok?" he said, taking a knife from inside her pants. "No knifes, no guns, no weapons of any kind" he said, making Janis scowl, she wasn't going to do anything with that knife. "Baby, thanks, for helping us out." He said to her, kissing her forehead.

Janis smiled at him, looking with those innocent eyes. "Of course, catching this motherfucker is a dream coming true!" she said, and hugged him once again. Then she heard Luther calling her over, so she kissed Kozik's cheeks and went to the van. "Let's go Brit." She said to Luther on the driver's seat. He turned the car on and left the clubhouse fast.

Kozik looked at the car going, thinking about Janis, what she passed in the past months with him, he then felt not worth of her, he felt like she was too good to him. But he also felt that if wasn't for Janis, he wouldn't be there at the moment; he probably would have died in that hotel room, he was grateful to her until his last day. Then they all turned their bikes on and left together to the location.

Gemma watched them afar; with her heart little, seeing Janis going with them, the girl was too young to be already on their journeys. The matriarch knew Janis was one of them, more than she was an old lady, she knew how to do everything they did, she could kill someone in seconds, she was Samcro's only present daughter and that meant she had much responsibility and danger reserved to her. Gemma only hoped her daughter would be ok.

Act 2

"You know exactly what to do, right?" Janis asked to Luther, who was driving the van and to Charlie, the prospect on the back hiding. She was a bit afraid still, but it was close to the location, so there was no way of going back on this.

Luther didn't take his eyes off the road, it was hard for him to drive on the opposite way he is used to, and so all concentration was needed. "I protect you." He said, without looking at her. He knew he was in a bad situation, like Kozik described, this man is dangerous and he has to protect the most important woman of Sons of Anarchy from him, while the others attack.

They arrived in place, Luther and Charlie stood inside the car, while Janis got out meeting the man. "Hey, girl, I think was your friend that called me." He said pointing at Luther inside the car, as Janis turned a bit, if he tried anything, Luther and Charlie had the guns pointed at him. "You can talk, babe, we are alone here." He said to her, touching her shoulder.

Janis shivered in disgust and shirked away. "I want five grams of crank." She said, her hands trembled as she saw the gun on his hips, the man opened his bag and took a little bundle of it and handled to Janis. "How much is it?" she asked.

"For you, babe, 50." The man said, Janis didn't know if he was over charging or not, so as she took the money on her bag, they heard bikes coming over. "Shit, those Sons." He said. When he looked beside him, it was filled with bikes, some other members from other charters gathered with them, so it was almost 15 guys. The dealer seeing Janis was just someone to keep him busy; he took the girl by the neck and pointed the gun to her head. "One step closer and I kill the girl." He said.

Janis was terrified, she looked to see if she found Kozik, while she searched for her man, Tig screamed to let her go, together with Clay. The man screamed a few times that he was going to shoot her. The girl then felt a braveness coming to her. "Then shoot dammit!" she said, everyone was in shock, included the shooter. _He's bluffing_ she thought and then said again. "You wanted to shoot me so shoot me!" she yelled, she then realized Kozik was behind him with a knife. Janis took a deep breath and took the gun out of the man's hand, so quickly the dealer not even had a reaction. She held the gun on his head.

"Please, don't kill me, I've got a family." He said to Janis, she didn't hesitate, nodding to Kozik who trusted the knife in the man's chest, to spare him the pain, Janis shot him and to release her anger she shot some times more.

Kozik had his hands and clothes covered in blood; he looked astonished at Janis, the way she killed and screamed at the man, so he ran in her direction and hugged her, tight. "Don't look at it baby" he said to her, in her ears, so she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. "It's over, honey, we did it." He then said, happy that he managed to kill the man that almost killed him. It was his glory, Janis just finished, no matter if she stood still, looking at the man choke blood or shooting him, like she did. He would die anyway.

Janis felt good, she wasn't like when she killed the man that raped her, she wasn't traumatized, maybe because she didn't kill him, she just spared his pain, but anyway it was difficult to look at the body bloodied on the floor. She just cared about her man holding her, not even noticing his bloody hands were staining her shirt and her hair.

The club members then left, leaving Jax and Kozik to clean up the mess, while Janis went back home to clean up and the others back to Clubhouse. Kozik was digging the ditch while Jax cleaned Janis' fingerprints off the gun. "Janis seemed less traumatized this time." Jax said, pulling a conversation, the mood seemed a bit awkward, so he had to say something. "You really made her a strong woman, Kozik." He added, but Herman continued digging for a few minutes.

Janis changed him, more than he changed her, in his opinion. Kozik was now more caring, paid more attention on things, and was happier, smarter, all because of Janis. He hated to admit but she softened him, in a way he never thought he would be, the way he always mocked the guys that were. "She did change, brother, and so did I" he answered Jax, when the VP wasn't waiting of an answer anymore. "I love her, Jackson." He then confessed.

Jax smiled at him, hearing those words from Kozik's mouth probably wasn't news to Janis, but for the rest of them was, Jax looked at him, surprised by what he said. "I know man; we saw how much you changed from two years ago." The VP answered, as they dragged the body inside its ditch. "I can tell you, she loves you as much." He then said, those words made a little smile come to Kozik's face.

"Sometimes, annoys the hell out of me what your dad is making us pass." Kozik confessed to his VP, it was weird to him to talk about his life with Jax, actually with everyone; he didn't talk much with them about his personal issues. "But I know is for our best, she is too young. I know it." He then said, trying to convince himself, he repeated that in his mind almost all the time he saw her, it was too hard being away from Janis.

While Jax and Kozik worked, Janis went home with her dad, so she could clean herself up. "What was that all about?" Clay asked her, while he drove the van. Janis didn't look at him, she just stared at her bloody hands.

"I don't know." She said still staring at her hands, she didn't know why she screamed at that man, why she shoot him, she just felt the urge to do it. Blood was everywhere, she wasn't feeling bad for what she did, just the blood on her hands meant she killed someone, and she felt nothing about it. "Is it normal, dad, to not care at all after killing someone?" she asked.

Clay took his cut, which was behind the driver seat and covered Janis' hands. "First, baby, you didn't kill anyone, Kozik did." He said, holding her hand through the leather. "Second, you feel nothing, for what he did to your man, sweetheart, it was payback." He said.

Janis smiled when her dad called Kozik 'your man'. Was her dad getting used to the idea of her and Kozik together? Janis didn't know, but she would love if that happened quickly. "Thank you, dad, for being supportive of me today." She then said. Thanking her dad was something she rarely did these past two years, after everything that happened.

Clay was already parking the car in the garage. "It's ok sweetheart, I know how you feel." He answered, he didn't explain his answer. "I'll be waiting for you here, your mom is probably already at home. I need you in the clubhouse for a few more minutes." He said to his daughter then.

The girl got out of the car and entered the house quickly, her mom was making dinner. "Hey Janis, what's wrong?" Gemma asked as the girl ran to the hallway. "Is that your blood?" she asked then, realizing how her daughter's back was red with blood.

Janis returned to the room a bit far from the kitchen. "Not mine, mom, just a bad day." She said to her mom and headed to the shower. It took her a bit more than an hour in the shower; she cleaned her whole body until it was red and sore, to take the blood out of her body.

While she changed her clothes and got ready to go back to SOA, she heard her mom screaming at her dad _"Our daughter didn't have to pass through this"_ she heard Gemma screaming and some other things, like calling Clay a dictator. Janis then rushed to get ready soon, or she would never been able to break their fight.

When she got at the garage, she saw Gemma almost jumping at her father's neck. "Mom, I'm fine!" She yelled at Gemma, her mother looked at her and hugged her daughter. "I'm really fine mom, I did what I needed to do, don't worry." She added.

Gemma seemed to buy that, "Baby, don't do what you don't want to" she said, kissing her forehead. Janis nodded her head. "Don't do anything you will feel bad after." The matriarch then added.

Janis would never do something she didn't want to. "Mom, I wanted to do it, I wanted for Kozik mom." She said, smiling a shy smile. And then realized Herman was the reason she was brave, he was the reason she wasn't afraid anymore, not even when that man put the gun in her head.

Gemma realized her daughter was going to do anything for her love for Kozik, even passing through such traumatic experience, and get out of it fine. "Baby" Gemma said holding her again; it was the only thing she could say and do.

Janis then got inside the van and they headed to the clubhouse. Getting there, Kozik rushed to the van and opened the door for Janis, holding her and taking her off the ground. Janis screamed and chuckled, holding him tighter. "Thank you, my Black Rose." He said to her, turning her in the air. "I love you" he added. He didn't care if everyone was watching them; he just wanted to show Janis how grateful he was of her.

Janis then got her feet back into the ground; she held his hands and looked deep inside his eyes. "Now you know I'd do anything for you, Lemonhead." She said, chuckling and some tear coming down her eye, which Herman cleaned. "And I love you too." She said and hugged him again, tight.

Everyone watched them together, having their moment, Clay didn't like that, but the rest screamed and clapped their hands. Everyone wanted them to be together and it seemed closer and closer that to happen, no matter what Clay said, or anyone else.


	14. Chapter 14: Point of No Return

_**Please send me some reviews, it really helps me to keep the work.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews to both stories, it makes me so happy to know you guys are liking them.**_

_Please give me some request, of what you want to read about Kozik and Jan or Chibs and Jan :D_

_I hope you like this chapter, I tried to put some special care to it. Please review it for me _

Chapter 14

Act 1

May 2001: It had past Five months since Janis and Kozik killed his dealer. They remained friends, talking and seeing each other every day and Janis got really busier with her college application and working on the TM while the guys were out in gun and protective runs. Kozik was getting closer and closer to Clay, so he could build some trust with the Samcro leader, seemed to be working, Clay trusted some things to Kozik that before he only trusted to Tig and Jax, which made Herman's fight with Tig heat even more.

It was finally the day they were going to make their relationship real again. Janis hasn't had a good night sleep for a week, in anticipation. So this day she woke up earlier than the days before and watched a bit of tv, until her mother was awake, so they could take their breakfast together. Clay was in a protective run with Kozik and Bobby and Jax passed more nights in Wendy's house than on their own.

Janis then got up with Gemma, ate her breakfast and told her mom she was going to sleep at the clubhouse, saying she had to go to Oakland really early, to send some other things to Ireland. Gemma seemed to buy that, since the days Janis had interviews and tests, she slept at the Clubhouse to get out really early. The teen didn't know what was going to happen this day, but she was prepared to everything. She waxed the day before and never felt something so painful in her life, her legs and arms she was used to wax, but her bikini area, she wasn't. She bought some sexy lingerie the month before, black and lacey, which was really uncomfortable, but she would wear it anyway, to be sexy for her man.

The girl then packed a backpack, with everything she needed, some bath items, a pair of slippers, a t-shirt and pants for the next day and a pajamas, not knowing if she was going to wear it or not. So she got everything ready and left the house as fast as she could. Janis has planned the whole day out. She was going to meet Kozik in the clubhouse as she arrived there, they would pass the day as friend, Janis helping Gemma at the office and him at the cars. The day would end; everybody would leave, leaving just them there, so they would lock everything up while they rekindle their romance, kissing every part of the other.

She turned her car on, when Gemma came running towards her. "Baby, you forgot your notes" Gemma said, running towards the girl's car, handling to her a little book. Janis smiled thanking her mom; she was going to need that to read some things to the next test anyways. She then went straight to SOA clubhouse, to finally find Kozik.

When she arrived at TM, she only saw her father, so she got out of the car and went to meet him. "Hi daddy!" she said, hugging him, it's been a week since she last seen her father. "How's trip?" she then asked as she sat on the hood of her car. Expecting to hear where was Kozik, she analyzed the bikes parked everyone's was there, but Kozik's.

Clay sat beside his girl; he knew exactly what she wanted to know. "It was good, baby, Unser's cargo arrived at destination right, no nigger attack." He said, not mentioning Kozik, he wanted her to ask to him about her man. So she asked. "Oh Kozik, he stayed with Unser's men in Oakland, to prepare things for the next shipment. I don't think he'll come back in the next days." He said, it was true and cruel by Clay's part, but it was his way of showing Janis she didn't need Kozik at all. And he knew they were about to get back together, he heard Herman talking to Bobby, saying he couldn't wait to get back to Charming, to finally have his girl, so Clay made him stay behind.

Janis' face fell in a second, her excitement was gone, she just wanted to crawl back to her bed and sleep all these days through. "Why he dad?" she asked then, Clay didn't answer he just kissed her forehead, smiling like he just won the war. "Win a battle doesn't mean you won the War, dad" she said then, understanding his act. Clay didn't answer, he just moved away from Janis.

She never cursed her dad this much, she was ready for Kozik, but Clay kept getting on their way, she just wanted him to accept them together. Now she also hated herself for using such uncomfortable underwear, for absolutely nothing. And she had to pass the rest of her day with her annoying father and sleep in the clubhouse, which she hated doing, always afraid if some Mayan or other Samcro enemy came to get them, finding her there and taking her instead.

So Janis passed her whole day with her mom on the office, occasionally coming out to talk to Tig or Charlie, the Samcro prospect who has been really close to her lately. "You are a bitch with your dad sometimes" Tig said to her, as she got out again helping him with some tires. She looked astonished to him, and asked why he was saying such brutal thing to her. "You are not even looking at his face, just because your dick ain't here, well get used to that doll." He said.

Janis then pushed Tig to a corner, so no one could hear. "We were going back together. Today." She said to Tig, he understood now why she was so pissed at her dad. "Had no right Tiggy, he must've heard Koz saying something to Bobby, and did this." She added, looking down and really angry.

Tig held her shoulder, and kissed her temper. He didn't know they were about to back together, but he was happy for Janis, even hating Kozik, he knew she truly loved him and if he is the one to make her happy, he was going to support her 100%, he already talked to Kozik, so he was sure he wasn't going to do any bad thing to the girl. "Call him, doll; try to talk to the motherfucker." Tig said.

She did as he said. She called Kozik, afraid he wasn't going to answer her, because he was probably busy, but a smile came to her face when she heard him saying hello. "Kozik? Are you busy?" she asked.

"_No baby, I miss you." _He said on the other side.

Her hands were trembling, she didn't know if he remembered that they set this date, and then she felt stupid for calling him. "I miss you too, 're coming back tomorrow, for my trial, right?" she asked, hoping he was going to answer yes.

"_I don't know Jan, I have a lot of work here."_ He said with a sad tune in his voice.

Janis couldn't believe in him, anger made her cheeks red as blood and a tear came down from her eye and she turned off the phone. How could her father be so mean at them, she now didn't care about them being together, only him coming to her trial in the other day, which he probably wasn't going to make it.

The rest of the day, she passed in her own little world, not talking to anyone, just reading some notes at her mother's desk and a book she brought. Everyone passed through her, and asked Gemma what happened. Her mother knew exactly why her daughter was that way, wasn't just because she wanted Kozik in her trial. Gemma knew they were getting back together, so she didn't say anything.

Night came fast that day; it was 6pm when the sky turned black with clouds, looking like it was going to rain, the perfect way to end Janis' worst day, since she was terrified of thunders and rain. A few minutes later, all the mechanics went home, leaving at the clubhouse only a few members of SOA.

Clay did a fast church with them and sent everyone home, seemed like to punish Janis even more, since she could hear the thunders far away. "Janis, are you sure you'll be fine?" Jax asked, she nodded to him, she wasn't going to quit, never. "Ok, I'll be at Wendy's; Clay wants you to lock everything up for him, ok? I love you sis." He added.

"Ok, I'll lock it up before the rain. And I love you too, weirdo" She said, while everyone left, Tig kissed her forehead, followed by Gemma. "Bye brother" she said to Jax then, hugging him tight. He responded hugging her too, he saw she needed a hug and some words.

"Don't be afraid, Jan, tomorrow everything will be ok." He said, knowing she was nervous about her trial and about Kozik. "I'll make sure Lemon comes to your trial, ok, sis?" he said, Janis opened a smile and hugged her brother again. He knew that was going to make her feel better, even if he had no clue how to bring him back so soon.

They were all gone and Janis got out to TM to lock everything up. First the garage area and then the office, before closing her mother's office, she cleaned it up and organized the mess her papers were. After that, she turned back to see if every equipment of TM was turned off properly.

As she crouched to see if one was turned off, she heard someone inside TM with her, her heart beat was fast, she could hear someone, trying to be really quiet, so she took her knife from inside her boots and got up, she shivered as she felt hands at her shoulder and a heavy breathing in her neck. Janis believed she was going to die right there.

Act 2

Janis could feel her heart on her throat, as those hands touched her shoulders, she decided to turn, didn't matter who was, she was going to face him, she knew it was a man by the hands, strong and not as soft as a girls hand. Janis turned, dropping her knife on the floor as she saw his face; a smile came to her face.

"I said I didn't know if I could come tomorrow, you didn't ask me about today." Herman said to her, hugging her tight. "I still think the way you turned off the phone was rude I thought on giving up, but since I was already on the road." He said, really close to her, he could feel her breathing heavily.

Her heart beat was faster than before; she thought it was going to break her chest open. He chuckled on how nervous she seemed to be. "You're an asshole you know." She said, punching his chest, he held her arms, so she didn't punch him again and let it go in a few seconds. The smile in his face made Janis' bigger. She took his belt on her hand, pushing him closer to her. "Just kiss me Lemonhead." She said.

Kozik did as she bid, pinning her in one of the pillars inside the garage and kissing her, first softly, as he wrapped his hands around her and she did the same, wrapping her arms tight is his waist. Then Kozik tried to deepen the kiss, Janis allowed, opening her mouth, letting his tongue explore her mouth again.

"I missed the taste of your mouth." She said to him, between his lips, in fact she missed everything, she missed kissing, holding him, the excitement this brought her. And mostly she missed the love she felt and the warm heart she had near him.

He continued kissing her, passing his hands through her body, "I missed you too, babe, as much as I missed doing this." He said as he gave a strong squeeze at her butt, with a grin in their kiss.

That made Janis break the kiss for a second, smirk and look at him, she didn't believe their time finally come, no Clay, no Tig. No one was going to break them up. She gave him another smile, and pushed his lips back to hers. They continued kissing for a few minutes; Janis could feel her man's heart beating fast as he hugged her tight. He felt complete with her again, felt like there was nowhere else he could've been and seen how his love for her only grew in this time apart.

Janis was ready for him, she felt ready, but not at her dad's club, so she broke their kiss once again. "Baby, let's lock here up and leave." She said, a lusty smirk came to Kozik's face, she was really going with him, which made his girl giggle. She took his hand and ran outside TM, closed the clubhouse and took her bag on her car.

Kozik watched her; the fact that he was finally going to have his girl made him the happiest man on earth. He was already in his bike when she finished doing what she needed to do. He then took the bag off her hand and tapped the seat at his bike, so she could sit on it, she did as he wanted, so Herman took her t-shirt to his hand, pushing her closer to him and kissing her once more, this time, he nip her swollen lip, making her release a little moan, a sound he felt was like a symphony to his ears.

He rode fast, just a few minutes, they were at his apartment. He parked his bike and before he could stand up, Janis jumped in front of him and kissed him again, a lust filled kiss, he could feel how she wanted him just by the way her tongue moved inside his mouth and by how fast her heart beat was in her chest. He broke their kiss, or he would have his way with her right there. "Baby, I have neighbors." He said, so she stopped, even if both didn't want it to stop. Janis got out of his bike and so did him.

She smirked as she saw how turned on he was by her, his jeans tighter than before. So she held his hands, they were as cold as hers, and started to climb the stairs, he lived in the third floor and when they were in the last stair, he pinned her in the wall and started to kiss her again. "What about the neighbors?" she asked giggling as he pushed her legs up, kissing and nipping her neck.

"I don't care about them now." He said in the crook of her neck; seeing her heading to his apartment, to him finally, made Kozik even crazier in want. But as he continued kissing through her body, the door of his only neighbor opened, was an old woman, Mrs. Robins. Kozik let Janis go, sitting on the staircase, and pushing Janis to sit on his lap, making her feel his bulge on the jeans and hide it from Mrs. Robins.

"Hello, Herman, who is your friend?" the woman asked, Janis blushed, she was red as a tomato. Janis introduced herself as Kozik's girlfriend, which made him hold her tighter and give her a little ghostly kiss in her shoulder. "Oh nice to meet you, he said you were a lovely girl, he was right." The lady said and Janis smiled in thanks. "Herman, I am going to my grandkids house, if you hear anything at my home, call me ok?" she then said, Kozik nodded, the lady smiled at them again and left.

Janis laughed nervously; the woman almost caught them in middle of action. Kozik was red too, so the girl kissed his cheeks. "Come on, let's go inside." She said, he pushed her to his lips again, while they got up. "That is a cute old woman." She said as Kozik tried his best to open the door, a few moments later. "Really cute that she goes to see her grandkids." She said then, imagining how Gemma will be when Jax or Janis, give her grandchildren, then she wondered if Kozik would be the father of her children.

Kozik opened the door, toss her bag to the couch and grabbed Janis off ground, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Don't talk about Mrs. Robins please." He said, Janis laughed again and closed the door of his home. They were alone now. Kozik hugged her tight, to make sure she was really there, that he wasn't in a wild dream, feeling his girl near him again was the best thing in the world. He then kissed her again, deep with lust, biting her lip and smirking as she did the same. Janis pushed his hair softly and he pushed her closer to him.

He took her to his bedroom, Janis' breath was heavy, her eyes were already fuzzy and then he saw that she was ready, so he put her in his bed cautiously without parting their kiss. She wrapped her arms on his neck and let her legs fall in each side of them. "Kozik" she whispered as he passed his hands on her thighs, her voice was dry and seemed to be trapped in the back of her throat. He turned to her neck as she pushed him to sit, sitting in his lap, so she could kiss his neck too, knowing he loved when she did that.

Janis shivered as Kozik's growing beard passed though her neck and she realized she really liked beards, letting another moan come out. "I love when you do this." He said to her, she nipped his neck and then grinned. He grunted and bit her neck too, hard, so it would leave a hickey and smiled as he saw how red her neck was then.

Janis then started to take his shirt off, unbuttoning it as fast as she could, tossing it to their side, together with his cut. She then started to kiss his tattoos on his arms and his chest. Kozik pushed her back to his mouth after and taking her t-shirt off. His eyes widen as he saw the sexy bra she was wearing and cupped her breasts at once, that made Janis buck her hips and gasp in excitement; then he cupped her cheeks, kissing her lips fast and lowered her back to bed.

She started to take his belt off, her hands trembled, so it was a bit hard, Kozik then got a little up, so she could do it, but she brought him back to her, backing her head so he had a good access to her neck, where he bit again leaving another hickey. She never felt this good, her heart faster each time he touched her, her whole body throbbing as much as her pussy was, since he took his lips to hers in TM. As Kozik nipped her collarbone, Janis planted her nails deep in his back, making him howl and attack her collarbone even harder. "I love you." She said, she didn't want to say that now, but is the only way she could express in word what she was feeling at the moment.

Kozik came back to her face. "I love you too, more than anything, my black rose." He said, making her smile and a tear form in her eye. "Hey, I want no tears today!" he said to her, she nodded smiling. He then, in a swift move, turned her over, so she was on his top. He took off her bra off and unbuttoned her pants. She did the same to his pants, feeling him growing beneath her.

Janis lowered to her man, kissing him, while her hips started to move, she could feel Kozik under her and it felt so good, she moved her hips in a slow pleasurable pace, moaning in their kiss and biting his mouth. He then put his hands on her hair, so the kiss, that started lusty, became needy almost violent, as he turned her under him again.

As he took her pants off, he kissed and nipped her whole body, starting by her neck, passing to her collarbone, then the between her breasts to her breast, where he took a special time, playing with her nipples with her tongue and fingers and biting it after, which made Janis scream. "Babe, you are delicious" he said to her, it was tacky but was really what he felt; he could smell and taste her strawberry body lotion. He then lowered to her belly, where he nipped and kissed as well. Kozik got up then, so he could take her pants off and toss it to the side too. As he got up, Janis sat and took his pants off, he let her do it, and throw his pants behind him.

Herman attacked her back to bed, he threw himself at her again and she wrapping her arms tight in him. Now she could really feel his hard on in her and that made her grin in their kiss, he lowered his kisses all over her body again, stopping in the inner thighs, she threw her legs in his back and grabbed his hair. "Babe" she moaned.

He just looked at her, her head back, her toes curling and her hands pushing his hair strongly. And he was just kissing her legs. "You are great you know that" he said laughing a bit, by the sounds she made, he then took her panties off, it was damped, he could feel the warmth of her pussy just by putting his hands on the wet area of her black panties. He took of his underwear too, Janis gasped again, and he was the most beautiful person in the world for her, seeing him there naked, just made her sure of that.

Kozik then took his hand to her pussy, rubbing her clit, circling it, Janis almost flipped at that, her moans got louder. "Babe, please." She tried to say, as he continued to explore her pussy with his fingers, passing them through her clit and to her entrance, teasing her softly. He grinned as he saw she was begging him to have her. "Kozik" she whispered then, her voice drier than before. He kissed her lips again, her eyes were close and a smile never left her face.

Herman then got up, to take a condom in his drawer, this all seemed like a fuzzy dream to him, seeing Janis in his bed, naked, with her breathing hectic almost cumming just by his touch. He took the condom at his drawer and put on a Led Zeppelin song, their song "Since I've been loving you". And came back to bed, Janis already felt the music, her body moving at the sound of the drums.

As Kozik came back to bed, Janis turned him and took the condom of his hands, he ravished her body with kisses and nips, and now it was her turn to do that, even if she wasn't really sure of what to do. She hopped on him, kissing his lips, then his neck where she bit, making him moan, going down to his chest, where she kissed his SOA tattoos, and down to his legs, then she took his dick to her hands, Kozik gasped loud as she did that, closing his eyes, she moved her hand a bit, not sure if she was doing things right, by the way he moaned, she was doing it right. But she stopped suddenly, opening the condom and wrapping in his dick. "Sorry if I'm not good." She said.

It felt as good as her hand job, Kozik felt that when he entered her, he was already about to cum, is not because she is the best sex he ever had, not now at least, but it had so much more feelings in it, it felt like the best sex of his life. "Janis" he said, sitting up again and laying her back to bed. "You are the best, because I love you." He said. Her eyes were lusty, hazy with anticipation and a hint of fear, he was her first he already knew that. "Don't be afraid, my love." He said to her.

"I just want you. I ain't afraid" she said opening her legs to him, so he was right at her entrance. "I love you too." She tried to say as he teased her with the tip of his cock. He came back to her mouth, kissing her softly as he entered her, she moaned as she felt the pain of him entering her, but then it passed, he trusted almost it all inside of her, she grabbed his ass to push him closer to her and making him enter all inside her.

He didn't leave her mouth, kissing her for a few minutes, inside of her, her legs wrapped on his waist, her nails on his back, he looked deep inside her eyes, he could see the innocence in them, even after killing people, after confronting her whole family so they could be together, Janis was still an innocent girl, that made their moment even more special to him. "My Black Rose, I'm going to start to move, ok?" he asked her, to see if she was feeling ok under him.

Janis nodded, kissing him again, so Kozik started a slow pace, thrusting in and out of her gently, she felt amazing. Moaning each time he trusted deeper in her, the moans becoming louder as she felt her orgasm form in the pinch of her stomach.

She was so tight that as he started trusting deep in her, his orgasm was formed, he held it back the best he could, he wanted Janis to cum first, he knew that almost never happened when it's the girl's first time, but he was going to make sure it happen to her. His slow pace became faster as he couldn't hold it anymore, but then he saw her throwing her head back and screaming while tighten even more around his cock, she was cumming. He trusted a few more times on her and cum too, cursing as he shot his load. "God, I love you!" he said, as he fell beside her.

Janis crawled to his chest, kissed his cheeks. "I love you too." She said, smiling. Kissing his lips again, she didn't want to fall asleep, didn't feel tired, and felt the best she ever did. Janis wanted to have another turn with him already, but instead she just held him tight, as he kissed her messy hair.


	15. Chapter 15: Day After

_**Please send me some reviews, it really helps me to keep the work.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews to both stories, it makes me so happy to know you guys are liking them.**_

_Please give me some request, of what you want to read about Kozik and Jan or Chibs and Jan :D_

_I tried to write some drables, but they sucked, do you guys want to read about thing of Janis' everyday life? From both stories?_

Chapter 15

Act 1

Janis couldn't sleep, she watched her man breathe in and out, not believing still that she was in his bed, naked after having their first time, her first time ever. She looked at him, with a smile in her face, holding him tight, as much as he held her, her legs tangled in his and hearing his heart beat slowly. Her body still trembled from the powerful thing she felt, her pussy was sore and hurting a bit, but she didn't mind, the only thing that mattered to her, was Kozik in front of her, hugging her tight as he slept like an angel.

The images of him making love to her were still fresh on her mind, not leaving her imagination. She sighed and tangled her legs on his a bit more, lying on his chest to fall asleep, although sleep never came. She moved so much in bed and that woke Herman up. "Shit sorry, my starlight, I didn't want to wake you up." She said.

Kozik smiled at her, bringing her lips to his and letting her go a few seconds later. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? Tomorrow will be a big day to you." He said, hugging her tight. Janis replied hugging him tight too. "And you thinking I would break our promise. Silly" he said to her, turning so he could face her.

The girl kissed him again. "I thought you forgot about it. I didn't want to sound needy asking if you remembered. I dreamed with this day thousands of times, I cannot think of a more perfect way than this." She said, as a thunder echoed inside their room, she gripped in him tighter. "Sorry I'm afraid of thunders" she said, letting him a bit loose.

He then pushed her back, to the same way she gripped him. "Then let me protect you." He said, laughing and holding her tight, she was almost atop of him. "And about today, I wanted it to be different, but you know, your dad is a motherfucker. I couldn't think of a more perfect way either, it was amazing." He said to her.

Janis didn't believe at him first, she was way inexperienced to be amazing for him; he's been doing this for as long as she has lived, no way that was good to him. "For me was. Thank you, for being gentle and kind." She said blushing, Kozik chuckled at that. "Even if I'm not better than the others." She said, looking down.

He pushed her face back up again. "Hey! It was your first time, and you did things, the other girls never did! You are creative!" he said with a grin in his face. " I never made love to anyone before, Janis. As I was your first, you were mine." He said kissing her messy hair. She didn't believe in him. "It's true, babe, I never loved anyone like I love you, really." He said looking deep inside her eyes, so she knows he was telling the truth.

Janis still didn't believe in him, but she let the subject go, cuddling in his chest again. "I'm afraid." She said, he thought she was talking about the rain so he hugged her tight. "Of tomorrow, today, I don't know; what if I go to Jail? What if my family hates me now?" she really meant that, her dad was probably going to kill her and Kozik in the morning, she was afraid of the trial and afraid if she really made the best choice to go to Ireland, instead of staying with her man.

He looked really offended by what she was saying. "Jan, your family cannot hate you because you wanted something! And you won't go to Jail; our lawyer is taking care of that. Don't ever say that again." He said to her cupping her cheeks, she nodded to him. It broke his heart listening her saying that, he knew they had a long ride ahead to make Clay agree with them, but nothing was impossible. "I'll talk to your dad myself, he won't break us again, I promise." He said.

Janis smiled at her man, kissing him once again and cuddling back to him. Few minutes later, she was sleeping in his chest, her heart still beating fast. Kozik kissed her forehead and pushed her up, so he could look at her face while she slept.

They were both sleeping when the phone rang, Kozik woke up, but Janis didn't, it was already morning, so he believed it was someone looking for his girl. "Hello?" he said sleepy in the phone, whispering almost, so the girl didn't wake up. On the other side Gemma seemed worry.

"_Kozik, do you know where my daughter is? Her car is here in the TM, but she is nowhere to be found, Clay is considering call Unser already." _The matriarch said, although she knew Janis was with him.

"No need to that, Gem, she is here with me." He said, already frowning, as he knew Gemma would give him a speech of how irresponsible they were and how Clay was going to torture him and then kill him, for having his daughter. She surprised him as only said she wanted to talk to Janis. "Love, wake up, your mom is on the phone." He said, Janis first woke up lazy, but as he said her mom was on the phone, her eyes widen in fear. He kissed her lips and handled the phone to her.

"Hey mom, I'm fine, I'm at Kozik's." she said, her man tugging her hair behind her ear, making her giggle. Her hand was tight in his; she heard his heart beat fast as he looked to her with those amazing and loving blue eyes. He kissed her again, as she finished her sentence to her mom.

"_I know where you are, your dad doesn't and I don't know how to tell him. By the way, you are a bitch for not telling me! I wanna know everything!" _Gemma said, making the girl giggle.

Janis wrapped her legs on her man's, like they were when they were sleeping. "You know why I didn't tell you! Dad would find out, and don't worry, we'll be there in an hour and I'll tell you everything when I get there." She said, Kozik wondered if he was going to say with her for only another hour, a sad glare coming to her face, so she kissed him again. "I gotta go now, don't worry." She said to her mom, turning off the phone, and jumping atop of her man in a second.

He looked deep inside her eyes. "I don't want to leave this bed, never." He said, chuckling. Janis smiled and kissed him once again, this time a long and loving kiss. "Let's stay together today, I don't need to go to TM we can stay here together." He said.

That was appealing to her; in fact, there was nothing else she wanted more at the moment. "Babe, there is nothing that I want more, but I'm still sore from last night, I don't think is a good idea." She said, although she was already wet, just thinking of staying in the bed with him the whole day, naked.

"I'm so sorry, my Black Rose! Tell me, where is hurting?" he asked with a grin in his face, as he lowered his hands to the middle of her legs. "Is it here?" he asked, passing his hands through her pussy, making her moan.

"Kozik" she said, but he continued passing his hand on her so she just gave in, moving her hips at his touch. "Babe, we cannot." She said, but he didn't seem to care, he wanted her to start her day in the best way ever and this was the way. "God, you are great." She said as she squirmed atop of him and then kissed him, with a huge smile in her face. "I don't want to leave this bed either, but my dad is threatening to call Unser. So I'd say is better go." She said, leaving him in bed and getting up, not minding to take a piece of clothes to cover her naked body, and then heading to the bathroom. "Holly shit!"She cursed as she glimpsed at her body, her neck had two huge hickeys, her collarbone three, her belly and her leg filled with bruises. "Kozik!" she called her man.

He got out of bed fast; he thought she wasn't feeling well, when he entered the room he saw his girlfriend looking at herself in the mirror and smirk at how bruised her body was, he took really good care of her.

"What the fuck?" she asked looking at him with her arms open, then she looked at his neck, also bruised and nail marks in his chest, so she turned him up. "Shit baby, I'm sorry." She said, his back looked like what happens in a fight with a cat; there was not one inch without a nail mark, not even in his tattoos.

He grinned at her, she was really worried with him and with her "This is called good sex, Janis" he said to her laughing. "No one asked you to never go out in the Sun, this happened because your skin is too sensible, everything leaves a bruise, I didn't even tried to bruise you this much." He said.

She punched him in the arm, "You didn't try to bruise me THIS much?" she said, it was insane, how was she going to go to court with bruises on her neck, and how she would go to her father with them? "You are lucky that I brought my foundation, if I didn't, you were screwed!" she said, he kissed her neck where the bruise was.

"I think we should eat first." He said, taking her hand to his and walking with her to the kitchen, when they got there and Janis sat on the table to eat, the doorbell rang. Kozik looked at the peephole, to see who was disturbing them. "Babe, take my shorts and a shirt for you, it's Mrs. Robins." He said, the girl ran at the bedroom, took the first shirt she saw of his, it looked like a dress to her, oversized principally in the sleeves, her arms looked small. She took a short and ran to the door and handled him it.

He opened the door, the lady held a chocolate cake. "Hello Herman, Janis. I brought a welcome cake, to you my dear." She said, turning to the girl, she took the cake gladly, it was her favorite flavor. "I'm glad Kozik chose a good Old Lady." She said then, after a little conversation, the couple didn't want to call her in, because his apartment smelled like sex, and that was going to make them uncomfortable. "I'll take a look at your home while you are away, ok?" she said then, she always did this, according to Kozik, she had agoraphobia.

"Thanks Mrs. Robins." He said, the woman said goodbye and he closed the door, Janis was already attacking the cake. "Hey leave me a piece! She is as great baker as Bobby." He said, so his girl passed him the plate.

"Did I really saw a tattoo in her arm?" Janis asked she took a good look at the woman; she was probably in her 70's, although she still looked good, her hair white but still wearing makeup and heels. Janis really liked Kozik's neighbor.

He laughed at her question. "Yeah, babe, she used to be a pin-up when she was your age, a really hot one. That's why the sailor tattoos." He said, it was something he was used to in his household, he remembered that his mom had tattoos at her back and his father in his arms, so to him was normal.

Janis got up, "Oh my God, I love your neighbor, pin-ups are awesome!" she said. She liked this woman more and more. He got up then and hugged her again, asking if she really wanted to leave. Janis stood at her toes and kissed him, wanting to stay there forever.

Act 2

Kozik parked his bike on TM, everyone stared at them. They were two hours late, one and a half after Gemma called. Janis hidden in his back in embarrassment, her cheeks red and her arms tight in his chest, as they got out of the bike everyone came to talk to them, Janis didn't understand what half were saying, she tried to pick up with what Jax and Tig were saying, while Bobby, Happy, Opie and Piney also talked.

Herman saw how embarrassed his girl was, so he made everyone shut up. "Guys, please, let us work, nothing unusual happened" he said, holding Janis' hands, she smiled and he replied with a smile even bigger, they looked like the perfect in love couple.

Everyone got away from then; Janis put her backpack in her car and went back to her man. "I'm going to work with my mom." She said, giving him a brief kiss that made everyone scream behind them, they were still watching them by far. "I love your friends" she said sarcastically.

"Hey they are your family!" he replied, letting her go and watching her leave. Then he went to TM, to work on a bike there. Bobby and Charlie came straight to him, but he ignored them at first, knowing they were going to ask numerous of questions about Janis.

"You made almost every man's dream come true." Charlie said that caught Kozik's attention, he always felt a bit jealous of this prospect, always trying to get Janis' attention. "Hitting the boss' daughter." The guy completed, thinking Kozik didn't understand.

Kozik smiled at him, wanting to throw him to the other side, he counted until 100 for not trying to do anything. "I'm not just hitting that, stupid, I love her." He said, Bobby smiled at that, making Janis' man chuckle.

"She is your old lady." Jax said, he was behind them, listening to what Charlie said, he wanted to punch the prospect for that comment. Kozik blushed at what Jax said, Mrs. Robins said it before, and she really was his old lady now. "Now you have to behave, or the whole club breaks you down, if you don't respect her."

"He, behave? He already was even before fucking your sister, not even got his dick sucked; we thought he was playing in the other team, now we understand why." Bobby said, Kozik always been the good guy and if he wanted to be with Janis, he was going to stay only with her. His club brothers never understood that. Bobby tapped his back. "Now, serious, brother, I am really happy for you and our girl. Now tell me, how's she in bed?" he asked.

Kozik wanted to punch Bobby, but before he could do anything the member started laughing, so he let it go. Then he turned to Jax. "Are you ok, brother, with me and your sister together?" he asked, he wanted his true opinion about them, not that it would change anything, he just wanted to know if everything in the club would remain the same.

Jax sat on the little stool beside him. "Brother, of course. My sister clearly loves you, more than I think I'll ever love anyone, and she is only 17!" he said, smiling. Kozik understood what he was saying, he never loved someone like he did Janis it was a brand new feeling for both of them. "Do you love her?" he asked then.

Kozik didn't expect him to ask that. "There is nothing in the world that I love more, I already talked about this. I would kill and I would die for your sister." He answered, the truth, there was nothing he could love more than he loved her.

Jax accepted that answer, he tapped his back and left, Bobby helped him with the bike and Charlie continued there looking at them. Kozik was lost in the sight of his girl at the office, he never seen Janis this happy, she laughed at everything, smiled to all the clients, and he knew he was the reason she was this happy, that made his ego grow.

Kozik then crouched, to look at a piece, as he did that, his TM shirt stuck in the bike, revealing his bruised back. "Seems like someone is really good in the sack." Bobby said chuckling and exposing his back a bit more, Kozik lowered the shirt, and chuckled, Janis was really good, for being someone that just lost the virginity, and she wasn't shy or afraid. Kozik loved that.

Some two hours later, it was lunch time, Janis got out of office straight to her man. "Babe, let's go have some lunch together." She said. Her good mood affected everyone, so Kozik was likely to go out at lunch and no one bother them about that. He pushed her to his lap, kissing her tenderly.

"What about your dad?" he asked her, Clay didn't come to talk to him in that day yet, but every time he passed near Kozik, he gave him a look, almost psychopathic one. "He must be hating us, and Tig." He said, even after fighting with the SOA member, Kozik still felt like he was his only true friend.

Janis couldn't take her eyes off her man, a smile lightened her face. "I haven't talk with Clay, and Tig, he is backing us. At least he says he is" she said. He got her up and held her hands, letting her walk on his front. Janis then turned, jumping on his shoulder and kissing him again, this time a long and passionate kiss, he held her tight, not wanting her to leave, never.

They had to go to lunch, she had her court that day, and she had to go home, change her clothes. He wasn't going to leave her; he was the one to get her to court. After a few minutes she broke their kiss and headed to his bike. He sat and pushed her closer to him, in a way of thanking him; she kissed the back his neck, one of the most sensible parts of his body and that made him shiver. "You surprise me every second" he said to her, she gave him a grin and kissed his lips again.

"Come on Lemonhead, we have a lot to do today." She said, kissing his neck again. She loved to tease him; it was one of her favorite things to do now. Just as his, teasing her was easier than he thought it would be, every little touch made her grin, every kiss made her shiver. And that made his love for her grow each second.

Act 3

The court was a closed section, although everyone of Samcro was there, they only let two people enter with Janis, Clay and Gemma. Kozik discussed with the responsible of the jury, so he could enter too, they didn't let him. It passed two hours since they entered, when court was over. The girl Janis punched got out first, not looking really excited with the sentence, then Clay got out with Gemma and Janis.

The girl went straight to her man. "Guess who isn't going to Jail?" she said, hugging him. She was afraid of going to Jail, it was a possibility to her and to the woman's layer, but everyone else discarded that possibility. Everyone was happy for Janis, they all hugged her. Tig principally, he took her off ground, screaming 'that's my girl' to everyone to hear. Charlie then asked her what the sentence was. "I have to do community service, for two months and cannot leave the state for another three after that." She said, looking at Kozik. She was planning to go in a bike trip with him for his birthday and that was gone now.

"I'm so happy for you, my love." He said when they were all leaving, Clay called her to go back to clubhouse with her mom, but she said she was going with her man. That made her father scowl, but he did not insist. "We gotta celebrate" Kozik said, when Janis sat at his bike and hugged him tight.

She giggled, happy for everything getting the way she wanted. "Wait, babe I still have to see if I was accepted in the College." She said, even if she still had a year, she already sent her papers and talked to the headmasters, maybe they would allow her to go a year later. The letter was in her man's cut, he kept to her, while she was inside court. "Even if I'm not, I don't care, I'm too happy today." She said kissing the crook of his neck.

He got to the clubhouse a few minutes after the others, he drives slowly with Janis on his bike, not because she is scared, but because he wants her close to him like that, he wants to feel her hot breath on his neck, never wants the ride to end. He parked and got off the bike, pushing her to seat with him in the table outside clubhouse. She went without hesitation. "Here" he said, handling the letter to her. Janis pushed it, but Kozik didn't let it go. He cupped her cheeks "Please say if the result is negative, you won't be sad about it." He said.

"I won't, I promise." She said, nervous, pushing the paper into her hands and opening fast. She read it with all her attention, Kozik held her cold hand tight. She looked at him with a hopeless look, she wasn't accepted. "They wrote that my interviews and my essays are archived for the next year, but they cannot accept an underage from another country this year and can't accept me for the other right now." She said, looking down. That made her sad.

Kozik kissed her hair. "Babe you said you wouldn't be sad, they will accept you next year, look in September you already send your papers, they are not stupid to reject a straight A student with your report cards." He said. The sight of Kozik by her side and the fact that she will spend a whole year with him, made her rethink. Why was she sad after all?

She gave him a smile and kissed his cheek. "At least I'll have another year with you lemonhead. Can you stand me for another year?" she joked. He pushed her to his lap and tickled her until she started to laugh frantically, screaming almost. "Stop it, asshole!" she screamed.

He stopped in a sudden. "Tell me, how I will stand passing four fucking years without you? Without your giggles, your voice, your moans?" he asked her, kissing the tip of her nose. "I think I have to live this year to the max with you." He said, ticking her again, only stopping when she begged, just to ravish her with little kisses.


	16. Chapter 16: Jealous fucker!

_**Please send me some reviews, it really helps me to keep the work.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews to both stories, it makes me so happy to know you guys are liking them.**_

_Please give me some request, of what you want to read about Kozik and Jan or Chibs and Jan :D_

_I'm also posting Drables, it's easier to write everyday :D_

Chapter 16

Act 1

"Good Morning, my Black Rose." Kozik said to his sleepy old lady, she was waking up slowly. It's been three days since they got back together and she haven't slept in her home, passing almost all the time with her old man. They cannot take their hands off each other, every little touch becomes huge, and everything was special to them. "How are you today?" he asked her, as she gave him a smile and a hug.

The night before has been as special as the others, he was as gentle and loving as the ones before. It was still a new thing for Janis, she still felt a bit uncomfortable after and hurt a bit. She kissed his lips passionately. "I'm great, my Starlight." She said hugging her man tight. It was Saturday, so they weren't needed much in TM and Samcro. They had the whole day to themselves. "And how are you today?" she asked him.

"I feel great. Because of you, you must know" he said to her. Janis never thought Kozik was this romantic, he always brings her a flower, tell her countless times that he loves her and did everything for her. He sat on the bed, she followed him. "I'm going to talk to your dad today; I think we should've talked to him sooner." He said, her face frowned, but she knew he was right.

So she nodded and kissed him again. "So I think we should get up, it's already 10pm, or we never going to find dad." She said, getting up and holding his hand. He got up and kissed her forehead. She took his SOA t-shirt in the floor and dressed it. As he went to the bathroom, Janis observed with attention his bedroom, was a bit messy, so she was going to take some time to clean it for her man. In his nightstand he had a mythology book, beside his lamp. On the other nightstand, he had a picture of him and Janis, when she was fifteen; she was in the hoof of a car beside him, her arms on his neck and he looking at her, even back then, they looked like a couple, even she being too young, they looked like meant to be.

She then got out of his bedroom, heading to his living room, he had another pictures there above the TV, one of him when he was a kid. Janis smiled at that, wondering if she would ever have a baby looking like the kid in the photo. The photo beside that one was one of his mother and his siblings, a beautiful picture, black and white and beside that one had one they took in the rehab center, Janis sat on his lap, he kissing her cheeks. They looked so happy, even with him passing through the worst time of his life.

"These two are the pictures of the most important people to me." He said, coming behind her and hugging her. She smiled and took the one picture that was hidden. It was him in his marine uniform; he looked so sexy in that uniform. "That's when I was a marine with Tig, was where we met." He said to her, sitting on the couch and her sitting on his lap.

"You look beautiful, babe." She said to him not taking her eyes off the 20-something year old Herman in the picture, he held her tight, pushing her closer to him. "I never knew your friendship with Tig started so long ago it's so sad how it ended." She said, not thinking much, because he kissed her neck and her shoulders as she talked.

He didn't want to tell why they fought. "We loved the same female." He said. Janis chuckled as he called a woman a female, but she felt a bit jealous, he said he never loved someone like he loves her, so why he says he and Tig fought for a woman? Maybe he loved her more. So she closed her face a bit, not responding his kisses anymore. "You jealous little fucker! I love you so much more!" He said, tickling her, making her laugh.

They then ate their breakfast and headed to the bedroom to change their clothes. She was changing, when she noticed Kozik's neck was still bruised, that made her grin a bit. "Koz, no one said anything about the bruise?" she asked. She covered hers and his on the first and second day, but the day before, he said he didn't need that.

Kozik chuckled. Of course they asked about that and about his back. "They did, they said we must be really great in sex, to do so many bruises in me." He said, chuckling, although Bobby and Charlie joked saying they wanted to try that, to see if she was really good, and Happy protected Janis and Kozik. "I wear them proudly, babe." He said, kissing her cheeks as she put her converses on.

They were ready. A bit nervous, not knowing what Clay or Gemma were going to say, Janis hopped in his bike and waited for him, he sat in front of her, the girl held him tight so he turned his dyna on and left pretty quickly. He didn't want to tell her, but he was afraid of Clay trying to change his girl's mind again, afraid he wasn't going to say with her once again.

They arrived at the Morrow's house; Janis got off the bike and waited for him. He got off and held her hand, tight, his hand was cold. "Baby, we can do this, don't worry about my dad." She said to him, kissing his knuckles and giving him the biggest smile she could give. That seemed to have given him a boost of courage.

The couple got in the house, Gemma was on the big table, where she makes dinner for everyone of Samcro. "Oh look, someone decided to come home!" she said, blinking to Janis. The fact that she was sleeping every night in Kozik's annoyed Gemma, they weren't being careful, Janis was still just a girl. "Welcome home sweetheart." The matriarch said to her daughter, kissing Janis' forehead. "Hey Herman." She said to Kozik, he replied shaking her hand. "Welcome to the family." She said then.

Clay arrived to the room a few minutes later. He looked at Janis and kissed her forehead too. "Hello, daughter." He said to her. He was cold with her, so she replied the same way. "Hello, Kozik, can I talk to you, in private?" he asked, Kozik nodded to him, so they headed to Clay's office.

They entered the room and Clay closed the door, Kozik stoop without moving, until Clay sat on his chair and allowed Kozik to sit in the one in front of him. He did as his boss said, his hands were cold and he put them in the middle of his legs. "I am not even going to try to change your minds about this." Clay started his speech; Kozik looked at him with all the attention of the world. "I want you to know that Janis is probably the most important person in the world to me and to everyone of Samcro, so please, take good care of her. I'm not going to fight this anymore; she wants to be with you, well so she will." He said.

That took Kozik off guard, he didn't expect Clay so understanding, and after all he did to them. So he knew Clay had something planed, or maybe he was indeed giving up, understanding that they were going to be together, he didn't know. "Thank you Clay, I will try to make her the happiest woman in the world, I promise. She is my life; you don't need to worry about me hurting her." He said, clay gave him a smile.

"Great, now call her in, please." He said then, Kozik nodded to him, opening the door, Janis was hidden behind the wall, she was listening to everything, with a huge smile on her face, so she got in the room, Kozik closing the door behind her. "Sit down, baby girl." Clay said to her, she did as he bid, as nervous as Herman was. "Baby, I'm just going to ask you one question, you answer me honestly, ok?" he said to her, Janis nodded. "Do you really love Kozik? Not as a teen crush, as real love, like me and your mother?" he asked her.

Janis thought her dad would ask something like this. "Father, I do love him, to me it doesn't matter if in twenty years I'll be with him or not. I'm not thinking about the future. I love him now and if I don't stay with him now, I know I'll regret the rest of my life. I never loved anyone before, dad, but I believe my love towards him is the strongest feeling I'll ever feel." She said, she was being honest, although she believed she was going to stay with him forever, she passed to way much to break up with him for any silly reason it must be some real betrayal to see them apart.

Clay rested his back on the chair and looked at his daughter. Janis could see a little tear forming in his eye. "Ok, then. If he tries anything you don't want, tell me ok." He said. She opened a beautiful smile at her dad, got up, kissed his cheeks and walked away, happily. "Don't forget to use condoms those kind of shit." He said to her, she nodded, blushing and ran outside his office.

She got out straight to Kozik. "Now I'm officially your Old Lady." She said, hugging him tight, since no one was looking at them, he gave her a firm squeeze at her butt. "They can see you." She said, her father let her stay with her man, but seeing him do that was another story.

"Hey you were my old lady before, more than a year now." He said to her, kissing her again, pinning her to the wall outside her bedroom. He then pushed her inside her bedroom and closed the door. Janis tried to go against him, but it didn't work. "I promise I will treat you as good as my leather and ride you as much as my Harley." He said.

"Shouldn't you say that only when we get married?" she asked, as he ravished her with kissed all over her body. "Kozik, really, stop, my dad gets us doing this, he'll kill us." She said, trying not to give up. Giving up to his kisses and to his touches has been something recurrent now.

Kozik continued kissing her then he pinned her in her wardrobe. "I'll tell you that again when we get married." He said, kissing her lips with desire, letting her bit his lower lip. "By the way, I'm not having my way here with you, I'm heating up. Just wait when I'll have." He said to her. In just these few days, Janis already had seen how Kozik is stubborn when she says no to sex, he tries until he gets his way.

"Really, I think we shouldn't cross my father's patience." She said, almost giving up to his kisses. When she was giving up, putting his hands in her leg and he pushing it up, Gemma knocked on the door. "We are going mom." Janis said, slapping her man in the arm, he held her hand and gave it a little kiss, making her smile at him. Gemma then said she was going do groceries, asking if they wanted anything. "No, we're good." She said, giving up at once and jumping on her man's lap.

Act 2

Janis was at the clubhouse, talking to Jax and Opie, they asked her about her new relationship, but didn't stick to the subject, they also asked her about college and her friends, although Janis didn't have much to say. "So, tell me boys, how is the club business, Clay never tells me anything anymore and Kozik still doesn't say anything." She said, some years before, she knew everything about Samcro, no matter how bad things were, she knew everything.

"Everything is fine, sister." Opie said, he always have felt more protective of Janis than anyone else in the club, he really liked the girl. "I have a good news." He said, even Jax looked surprised at him; "Donna is pregnant again." Opie said, he and Donna already had a little girl named Elle. Janis looked so excited to her friend, hugging him and congratulating him. "No one knows yet, we are going to wait a bit more, to tell the club." He said, Donna never has been the most excited about club life, but she lived with that, since it was the only thing Opie liked to do.

"Congratulations brother." Jax said, tapping the man's back, he then looked at Janis. "I have a confession of myself. Seeing how Janis is happy with Kozik, how you are with Donna, everyone really, I decided it's time for me to settle down." He said, Opie didn't seem to know what Jax was saying, but Janis understood right away. "I'm thinking on propose to Wendy." He said. Opie looked at him the same way Janis did, with a frowned look.

Janis then got closer to her brother. "J, do you wanna pass through the same I did? You know Wendy is deep in drugs, I don't wanna see you having to drag her to a hospital and see her almost dead. Wedding is a big thing, brother, think this thing through." She said, although she knew no matter what she said, he already made up his mind on this.

Jax kissed his sister's forehead. "She said she is done with crank, Jan, don't you worry, and I won't pass through that." He said to her, despite not even he believed in that. He just felt in love with the woman, he wanted to settle down, since Tara left, he's been a mess, Wendy being the only one to take the pain away a bit.

Janis was going to protest, but Kozik arrived right when she was going to say something. "Hello love" he said to her, kissing her lips, she replied kissing him back. They seemed so in love with each other, there was nothing that could take their attention away from each other. "I just have a quick thing to do here with Samcro and we go home ok." He said, as he sat in the arm of the couch.

Janis pushed him closer to her, so she could whisper in his ear. "I can't wait for you to finish what we started earlier at my home." She whispered nipping his lower lobe. Kozik just looked at her and kissed her lips, making her giggle in excitement.

"You are both horny and a fast learner." He whispered in her ear making her laugh loudly. She then hugged him tight, and laid her head on his thighs, as he stroked her hair, and did braids on it.

"You two seem so in love." Opie said, he watched the couple interact as Jax turned his face, faking puke. Janis blushed at that, hiding her face in Kozik's legs. Her man only smiled and stroked her hair again. "I didn't want to embarrass you, Janny, I was just telling the truth. You make a beautiful couple." He said then.

Janis smiled at him. "Thank you, big brother." She said a little shy still and that made her man laugh. They wanted to continue talking, but Clay called church. Everyone got inside; the last one was Kozik, because he got caught by Janis' lips, so Clay had to call him. Janis stood alone there with Charlie. The prospect sat beside her. "Hey, Charles how's being prospect life lately?" she asked, trying to start a conversation so time moved faster.

The guy moves closer to her, almost touching her. "It's been good, now they are letting me get closer to the bikes." He said. The other prospect they voted didn't last a week, so all the work came straight to Charlie. "Yesterday, I washed your old man's." he continued, getting even closer to Janis.

They talked for a few more minutes, passing through many matters, but Charlie keeps coming back to Kozik, talking about her old man all the time. "What's so interesting about my man to you?" she asked when she lost her temper.

He looked at her, blushed. "I just think he is lucky. I mean, when I entered here my main reason wasn't getting to Samcro, but closer to you. I thought being someone of your age would bring me advantage towards these guys. I was wrong apparently." He said.

Janis thought that all guys her age was stupid. She never had been attracted to anyone so close to age, always older guys. "You are sweet, Charlie." She said and kissed his cheeks. But that wasn't enough to the guy, so he grabbed her and tried to kiss her. Janis screamed.

Her scream still caught in her throat when Kozik opened the chapel's door and ran towards her. "What is wrong, my Black Rose?" he asked, his eyes in rage, looking at Charlie. Janis hugged him, afraid he was going to break the boy. "What have you done to her, Charlie?" he asked the prospect, who was terrified at the boxer SOA member.

"I'm sorry, man, I got her wrong and-"Charlie said, but Kozik didn't let him finish, taking the boy by his prospect cut to outside and stripping the cut off. He didn't punch the guy or anything; he just took his cut out and hugged his girl tight. "Kozik, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to mess with your old lady, don't take me out of Samcro, please." The boy begged. Janis didn't understand why, since he said the only matter at there for him, was her.

Kozik didn't do any violent thing again, but his eyes looked like the eyes of a wolf, close to the attack; he got closer to the boy. "Get the fuckin' out of this club, never approach my Old Lady again, or you'll be a dead kid, understand me?" he said to Charlie, who nodded frantically. "Now leave, before I change my mind." He said, the boy rushed out the club, running.

Janis didn't know what to feel about what happened, she didn't know if her man was being protective of her or just pure jealous. Her thoughts were all messy, her emotions overflowing, seeing her man so angry was sexy, but was his anger correct or not? She didn't know. All her thoughts weakened as he got closer to her.

Kozik looked again like he always does, so loving and beautiful. He hugged her tight, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, my love, I'm so sorry. He didn't do anything to you, right?" he asked her, his heart beat was fast and his arms tightened his hug every second.

Janis felt safe in his arms, safer than anywhere. She then realizes he was trying to be protective of his girl, he was establishing her as his for everyone and she really liked that. "Babe I wasn't going to let him touch me. I screamed as a response to his touch." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing in the tip of her feet, to try to elevate herself to his level.

He kissed her lips, fast and loving. "You had to! I won't let anyone get anywhere near you, my Black Rose. I'll make sure everyone understands you are my Old Lady and the love of my life, no one will touch you again I promise." He said, she just smiled at him and gave him a smooch.

She really loved what he said, no matter how overprotective and jealous it sounded, she just loved how he talked about protecting her. "You jealous big fucker!" she said to him, joking. He chuckled and tightened the hug even more. "Kozik you are going to break my spine!" she said, alarmed on how he hugged her tight, not once his eyes leaving her.

He didn't want to let her go, this motherfucker almost took his old lady away from him, just now that they were getting back on. But as he was hurting her, he loosened the hug a bit. "Sorry, Janis." He said, his girl smiled at him and took her hands to his.

"I love you, Kozik; no one will take me away from you." She said. Now everyone from Samcro was watching them, Kozik looked at his brothers and then to the clubhouse, asking them to get in, they all did that. "Hey, look at me." She said, pushing his face down to stare at hers. "I don't need any protection, my Starlight, I'm capable of taking care of myself, ok?" she said, despite loving his action, she knew she had to do this, or everything would be an excuse for him to shove people out of Samcro.

He chuckled at her; he really liked how independent she was, although he knew that was going to be one subject of future fights. "I know, Janis, this boy just made me lose my temper, you didn't hear the things he said about you. He didn't know we were together, so said all those nasty shit about what he wanted to do to you. When we got together, he came to me, saying I did what he wanted to do and shit." Her man said; Janis didn't know anything about that.

She saw how this conversation was making him angry and nervous, so she took him to her arms again. "Do you need to finish things in Samcro, still?" she asked him, looking deep inside his eyes. She wanted to take him out of there, make him forget about what happened, with her kisses.

He smiled at her, the smile only he could give her, that made her heart pound and her eyes sparkle. "I just have to see what they decided in church, we can go, sweetheart." He said to her, kissing her, this time a long kiss, passionate, his tongue taking the dominance, making her moan and wrap her hands around his neck again.

She just couldn't help; all his actions turned her on, the way he protected her, his dominant and overprotective talk, that all made her want him even more than she already did. As he kissed her, she tugged her hands inside his cut and felt a little pack inside of it. "What is this?" she asked, taking the paper bag outside his cut. It was the biggest pack of condoms he could find, Janis smirked. "Someone's been planning something." She said.

He pushed her closer and grabbed her bottom. "I've planned the whole week, babe" he whispered, blinking and nipping her ear lobe. "Now hide this, before anyone sees it." He said taking the bag of her hands and hiding it in his cut again.

"So go! Find out about what happened in church before I go crazy!" she said. At first she wasn't comfortable in asking for sex, now it became something quite normal to them, so she got comfortable, in this three days, they had sex at least seven times, that's why she felt so sore, but she couldn't help, sex with him was her favorite thing in the world now.

Kozik rushed inside clubhouse, trying to talk to people as fast as he could. He found out they were going to deal more guns with the One Niners and kill some men that was trying to break their deal with the Irishmen, Happy would do it. He got out of Samcro in just some ten minutes, to find his girl sitting in the picnic table, smoking her pre-sex cigarette, so he joined her, smoking and kissing her lips, he couldn't wait to the time they got home, so he could finally have her again.


	17. Chapter 17: We Need to Talk

_**Hey everyone :D**_

_**Thank you so much all the followers of my stories and everyone that reviewed them.**_

_**Keep doing that babes, it makes me continue to write and really inspires me.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter, I made it a bit bigger, please tell me if you like it more this way :D**_

_**Thanks for reading and have fun! **_

Chapter 17

Act 1

Janis have been sleeping in her home for over a week now, Kozik have been in a gun run with Opie and she was on her period, so it was a good time for them to be apart. She got a bit afraid of him after what he did to Charlie, throwing him away like that; she felt how protective and jealous he could be, so she needed this time alone.

The day Kozik came back from the road, he went straight to his love house, it was 9AM and Janis was still sleeping. The house maid opened the door for him, knowing he was Janis' boyfriend. He went straight to her bedroom, all he wanted to do was see her, the time he been away they only talked through the phone and she said she wasn't feeling well, so he wanted to see if she was ok now.

Kozik opened the door of Janis' room with caution; he didn't want to wake her up. It was all dark, her clothes where all messy upon her pink teddy bear, who was given to her by John, weeks before he died. Janis was laying with her back up, her legs hugging the blanket and her arms wrapped round her pillow.

Kozik thought that to be the most adorable thing he ever, he smiled at her, watching her sleep and sat beside her. As he passed his hand thought her guitar tattoo, she hugged the pillow tighter. "Kozik" she murmured, without waking up. He realized then she was dreaming with him and hoped it was a good dream.

He wanted to let her sleep, but at the same time, he needed to see those blue hypnotizing eyes again, he missed them so much. He started to massage her back, since she complained much through the phone about how her back ached, he tried to be delicate, but he didn't succeed much. Kozik wasn't the kind of romantic guy, he never was, and so as much as Janis was learning to be in a relationship, he was learning how to treat his girl.

He then looked beside her bed, he saw she still had that black rose he gave her years back it was treated and dried, but still looked as beautiful as it was when alive. As he watched the rose, he didn't realize she just woke up.

Janis turned a bit, as she saw his hands on her shoulders. "Kozik, what are you doing here?" she said, with her sleepy voice, and unfocussed eyes. He got up from the bed and sat on his knees beside her. "Hi, babe." She said then, as he looked serious to her.

"I came here to see you, I missed you, my love." He said, kissing her forehead. He then got lost in her eyes, those blue a bit crooked eyes always made his heart melt, even when she was a kid, there was something in her eyes that bewitched him. She smiled at him, knowing he was lost in her eyes and blinded him with her hands. "I had to come and see you babe." He said then, chuckling at her action.

Janis giggled, as much as the past week was good, she missed Kozik terribly. "I missed you too, my Starlight" she said, standing in her elbows and kissing his forehead. He hugged her and she turned him to her side in her bed and crawled to his chest.

"Are you crazy? I just came from the road, I'm gonna ruin your sheets!" he said, but Janis didn't seem to care, she just want to stay in bed with him. He then realized how she was looking at him; she looked like a dream just came to life. "Babe why are you looking at me like that?" he asked her, chuckling.

She giggled a bit and rested her chin in his chest. "Because you always surprise me, Lemonhead and because I am crazy in love with you." She said. Kozik then got a bit up, so he could reach to her and pushed her lips to his, giving her an easy and lazy kiss, which Janis made needier as she deepened it, gaining the domination and nipping his lower lip. "You always bring me a flower; always make me feel the most special person in the whole world, always makes me love you even more, every second." She added, after she parted their kiss.

Kozik didn't want to stop kissing Janis; her sweet taste seemed to tingle in his tongue, it felt right to him. No matter how much his girl smoked, her taste was always sweet, like a peach. He watched her carefully, each face she made as she woke up, he often did that, watched every little expression she made, her eyes, her lips, he watched them as it could be the last time, he marked her expressions in his mind. "I have the whole day off, how about you?" he asked, before pushing her upon him. He wanted to continue in her bed with his girl wearing practically nothing the whole day.

Janis learned how to tease her man over the days they passed together; she knows now what makes his turned on in just a few seconds. She started to kiss his neck passing to the back of it a bit, licking his ear. That made him let a dry growl come out. She then stopped, all of a sudden, getting up and scratching her head.

Kozik knew what she was doing, she would make him turned on, crazy to be inside of her and then she would stop, do something else and just finish what she started some long time later."Hey where you think you are going?" he asked her, pushing her back upon him, he loved to be on top of her, but he also loved watching her ravish his body with little kisses and nips. "Not today, not after I stood a week without this." He said.

Janis sat in his lap, not doing anything. "You passed six over a year without this and didn't complain! And we gotta talk" she said, he looked worried at her, the idea of having sex with his girlfriend in her parents' house turned Kozik on incredibly, but as she said that they got to talk made him worried. "I think I – I – I" she stuttered nervously, that made him worried even more, making him get up and hold her hands which were cold. "I am afraid of doing something." She said.

"Babe, you don't need to be afraid, I am going to do anything to and for you." He said, kissing her knuckles which always made her giggle. "Babe, don't you worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said, thinking she wanted him to do something he haven't done to her yet, there were so many things he wanted to do, but he had to wait, because she was still learning what sex was about.

Janis smiled a weak smile to him, she knew he would never do anything she didn't want to, but this she wanted to do. "Kozik, I'm never afraid of you hurting me! I am afraid that I am going to hurt you." She said he then understood what she meant; Janis was perfect with her hands and getting each day better with all sex things. "I want to go down on you." She said then, not even blushing.

Kozik chuckled, he thought he was so lucky to have a girl that said what she wanted, she knew exactly what she was saying and wasn't shy about it. He haven't let her do that yet because he was afraid that she might choke or something. "Janis" he said, not knowing exactly what to say next. "If you are afraid to hurt me that mean you are not ready to do it, I don't need some blowjob to feel satisfied, that can wait." He said cheering inside for saying the right thing, his girl seemed a bit relieved, he knew how Janis wanted to satisfy him in every sense of the word, but he also knew she needed time for that.

She looked at him with her innocent eyes, no matter how grown up she got; her eyes remained like they were when she was 10, when she first tried to get Herman's attention. "Why did you choose me? With all those girls, some of them are pretty hot! Why did you choose the awkward teen?" she asked, chuckling a bit. Deep inside, Janis was insecure; she felt like if she wasn't as good as the croweaters Kozik used to fuck, she would lose him, he would grow tired of her.

Kozik laughed at her question, he answered that many times to her. "Babe, we don't choose who we love! And I love you; I'm in love with you! I don't care how much the girls are hot; I have the hottest right here, upon me." He said, passing his beard, now a bit bigger, in her neck and making her shiver. "Don't worry about anything Janis; you will have to endure me for much longer." He said to her.

That made her chuckle, but she was so concentrated in what he was doing with his facial hair that the chuckle soon became a moan. "Do you really wanna do this? Here?" she asked, referring of having sex in her parents' house.

He guided her hand to his jeans, so she could feel his growing. "What do you think?" he asked then, as she moaned and took a deep breath. "There is nothing in the world that I want more than you, my Black Rose." he added, as she continued to pass her hands in his hard on lightly. Those made him shiver and moan, a sound not too much common for him to do, but when it was Janis touching him, all changed.

Janis didn't said anything else, she just kept moving her hips in a slow pace, she was wearing her panties and a pajama short, which were really light, so she could feel the jeans of her man touching her. She took his cut off, putting it on the feet of her bed cautiously and moved her hands to his hair, she loved messing his blond spiky hair, no matter what weird shape she tried to put it, it always sticks. She loved resting her arms in his shoulders as he kissed her deeply, as he controlled every move of their bodies.

Kozik held her tighter, making her breasts touch his chest, the fabric of her shirt was as light as the one in her shorts so he could see how hard her nipples were, he passed his thumb on one of them, making his girl bit his lip. He also knew everything that made her turned on, he knew that touching the back of her head and pushing her hair a bit would make her gasp for air, he knew the way he kissed her that would made her wet, he knew that passing his hands on her hips and waist would make her slow the pace of her movements and then come back to what she was used to. So he did it all, making his girl moan in every single breath she took. Then he stopped, she was sitting upon him making herself steady by her legs behind him, he then tugged her hair behind her ear and started to pass his fingers on it.

Janis observed her man cautiously, and smiled at every touch, she was impressed by the way his eyes sparkled at her and her smile never left her face. "Why are you doing this, Herman?" she asked, as he continued to pass his fingers through her hair and look to her.

"I'm just looking your hair with the sunlight, it's beautiful." He said, and continued. Janis put her hands over his eyes once again, blinding him and laughing hard. She started to kiss him again and pushed him to lie in the bed again. "You liked to do that!" he said growling, he really thought her hair was beautiful, in the sun it looked a bit red and Kozik loved redheads. But he entered in her game, pushing her higher to him, attacking her mouth and turning her over.

Janis was really turned on by then, her whole body in a pulse that matched her heart and her pussy. "Shit!" she cursed as she saw she forgot to lock the door. "Baby run and lock the door, before Angie sees us butt naked!" she said, her maid was probably already cleaning Jax's room, so Janis' was the next. Kozik got up fast and locked the door for her and ran back to bed, before he could lie again, Janis took off his belt and his shirt, trying to push the buttons in the fastest way possible. She then got up and started to kiss his chest, while he attacked her neck.

Kozik didn't want to take much to do it, after a week he was almost bursting. Opie pissed him off, always telling him how Janis whipped him, since didn't hit on any of the girls they met on the road and didn't do anything with any of them, not even let them suck him.

He knew that as he entered his girl tight pussy, he was going to cum and he didn't like to be that fast either. "Janis" he said, as she kissed his really sensitive spot in the neck, he was now ready to burst and his jeans were already hurting him.

She then started to unbutton his jeans, knowing it might be hurting him by how many times he bucked his hips while they kissed. He felt it twitch as she took his pants off, leaving him in his black boxers and making him moan again. He immediately put her sitting and took off her shirt and shorts, going immediately to her breasts, kissing them and nipping, before throwing her in bed in a really violent way, which made her giggle frantically.

"Being rough now?" she asked, as he came back to her breasts and letting his hard on press her pussy. She really wanted him to be rough with her; she needed that and so did him.

Kozik took a bit to answer her, her body now that was healing from all the hickeys and bruises from their first time, but he took and extra time to make them new, making a new one in her left boob. "Yeah, it's about time, don't cha think?" he asked, he dreamed with the day he could thrust hard in his girl.

Janis couldn't believe that the guy which ten minutes before was passing his hands in her hair and lost in her eyes was now rough and violent, that turned her on even more. "Yes, I do think" she said, laughing loudly as he nipped her stomach, which tickled her. It's been more than a month since they became a couple again, and since then Kozik has been very gentle. "Come on, baby!" she protested as he didn't stop kissing and nipping her stomach, she loved that, but was too horny for that kind of foreplay.

He grinned and lowered, kissing her inner thighs and wrapping his arms in her legs. He kissed her clit then through her panties and she knew by then what was to come. So she just threw her head back and let her man do his magic, screaming a few minutes later. She wanted him to have the same awesome orgasm as she had, so she brought him back to her face and kissed him a bit, before pushing him to the bed and jumping upon him.

"Rough too?" he asked her as she kissed his whole body, taking a special time in his huge tattoos in his huge arms. Then she traced the kisses up, nipping and licking his ear. "Good Lord, Janis, this is great!" he said shivering with that, her hands scratching his chest and his neck. She loved to scratch him.

"Shit babe I'm sorry!" she said as she looked at the back of his neck, she scratched so hard that was bleeding. He didn't give any attention to that, he didn't care, her nails scratching him were one of his favorite things.

Kozik grabbed her right leg strongly, which made her moan and pushed her upon him. Janis smirked at that, kissing him once again and biting his lips as he passed his fingers in her pussy. "Wet already?" he asked her with a smirk bigger than hers, making his girl lose a bit her breath. "Come on baby, I want you to ride me today." He said as Janis kissed his chest again.

The girl smiled. "I wanna try something." She said, kissing her way through his body until she got to his hard on, inside his boxers. She squeezed it a bit, knowing he loved when she did that and then she kissed it, through the boxers and gave a gentle nip. Kozik let a groan dry and loud come out, so she knew she did something right.

He got up to his elbow to see what his girl was doing; she caressed his hard on for a while, she looked like she knew what she was doing. She then stopped. "Janis!" he growled as the girl got a bit away from him. She pushed his boxers off fast, almost ripping them and took his cock to her hand. "That's better." He moaned as she moved her hands slowly. She then kissed the tip of it, knowing it is the most sensitive part of a man's penis, he moaned even louder, sitting up and holding his girls head. She then tried to up his whole cock inside her mouth but he made her stop when she was close to the end. He could feel the warmth of her mouth around him, her throat almost touching his tip. He made her start moving, as she moved her head, her tongue played with the tip of his cock and licked his whole length, and she did it a few times. Kozik was with his eyes closed just letting his girl do what she thought it was right, he was very impressed by how good she actually was on doing it. "Janis, pass your teeth a bit." He said as she moved her head.

Janis never took her eyes of him, realizing that was actually giving him a lot of pleasure. She read a book about sex and it eventually explained how to give a good blowjob, so she was doing what the book taught her. She smirked and did as he bid, passing her teeth really gently, almost ghostly through his length.

"God baby, I'm going to cum." He whispered, as she continued the movement, all a sudden she felt his load warm in her throat, he didn't want to cum in her mouth, but he couldn't hold it back anymore.. That made her gasps a bit, throwing a bit out of her mouth but swallowing most of it. "Janis, that was great." He said, his breath tired from what his girl just made him feel.

She got back to his level, kissing his lips, making him taste his own cum. "Hey, it ain't over yet, recover! I want much more." She said, kissing him again and sitting in his stomach so he could feel how wet she already was again. Kozik turned her and took his cut, to take the condom inside it.

Act 2

Janis was sitting in the living room at her house with Jax, they wanted to watch some series, but always ended up fighting, Janis wanted to watch Friends and Jax, The Simpsons, so they decide to watch none of those shows, watching some movie that already started when they changed the channel.

"Jan" Jax said after a while, his sister was glued in the movie, Hellraiser, she was impressed with Pinhead, he always been her favorite Horror movie character, he thought she had a really funny taste for characters. "Hey, I'm trying to talk to you!" he said then, after realizing his sister didn't listen to her.

"Hey J, I haven't heard you, sorry bro." she said then, cuddling in her brother's arm, they don't spend much time together anymore. Jax is always passing his time in Samcro or with his peasant girlfriend. "What?" she asked then.

He took his mind completely off the movie and took something from inside his cut, a little box. "I finally bought Wendy's engagement ring." He said, opening the little box. It was a silver ring with small stones on it. "It's sapphire, don't ask me what's that." He said, Janis explained that was a stone. "It's beautiful, so, that is what matters." He said.

Janis was with a scowl in her face the whole time. "Are you really sure about this? Marriage is really serious shit." She said, he is being really supportive of her relationship, but she didn't like Wendy, the woman always picked on her and she was high on drugs, Janis was afraid of her brother passing through the same thing she passed. "Think it trough." She added.

He didn't want to answer her; he didn't want to fight with his sister. "Jan, I love her." That was the only thing he said then, Janis just nodded to him, trying to postpone the fight too. "So, how's things between you and lemonhead?" he asked a few minutes later, she was glued to the screen again, cheering as pinhead killed a woman.

Janis took a while to answer too, she passed most of her days with Kozik and nothing could be this perfect, her eyes sparkled as she thought of him the same morning when he came off the road, all dirty and still they had the best sex ever. "Well, we are great, I mean, I couldn't ask anyone better for me. He takes care of me and he is a perfect gentleman, he was here today, spent the whole morning with me, but then Dad called him to Samcro." She said, hugging herself imagining it was her man hugging her.

"That's good, sis, I am really happy for you, he seems to be really good to you, just please be careful." He said, making her chuckle. "Really, troublemaker, I know how you are, punching everyone, fighting with the eaters. Being an Old Lady is different, Jan, you need to make sure they understand and that you are safe. Samcro is a work that calls a lot of heat… Mayans, Niners, Nords… Make sure Kozik can protect you." He said.

Janis got tense. "Is there something happening that I don't know? Why should I be careful? I can take care of myself, Jackson." She said, chewing her lip. Janis has postponed the talk with her man about Samcro; she wanted him to tell everything to her, like her dad did before, but since they got back together, they didn't have the time to talk about it.

"No Janis, nothing bad is happening, I just think you need to be in a relationship that lasts and a relationship without trust don't work. Kozik needs to trust you with the club shit, so you guys can last." He said, it was funny to give relationship advice to his sister, seems like the thing Gemma and Clay should do, but since Clay don't talk to Janis much now and Gemma is trying to take care of everyone's life, the girl is left out, but she doesn't see this.

Janis looked at her brother's watch, it was almost 4 o'clock and she said to Herman she was going to meet him at 3:30. "Shit Jax, I had to meet him twenty minutes ago! I gotta go brother." She said, kissing her brother's cheek and then rushing out through the kitchen's door. She arrived the clubhouse she got a glimpse of her man sitting on the boxing ring and smoking a cigarette. "Hey baby!" she screamed as she got out of her car, and rushed to his side. He hugged her tight, like they haven't seen each other in months. "I'm sorry I am late, I was chatting with Jax, he is going to ask Wendy to marry him." She said.

Kozik looked really happy for him. "That's great babe" he said, as he tightened his arms in her waist and kissed her shoulders, making his girl smile. "Everything is fine here now, your dad wanted to know how was the gun shit." He said, making his girl sit in his lap. "Janis, your dad said something to me." He said, the girl looked scared at him. "Come on, let's go somewhere private." He said, taking her hand and heading to TM's roof. "Remember all the time we passed here?" he asked her then, as he put his cut on the roof so she could lie on it.

"Aw yeah, it is one of the most special places of my life." She said, when they were apart and even before they've been together, they passed some real quality time on the roof, talking with each other. "Babe what my dad said to you, I'm curious." She said then, as he lied beside her and she cuddled in his huge chest, his arms protecting her from the sun.

He couldn't stop looking at her and kissed her forehead. "Janis your father said I was the best thing that happened to you." Kozik said, smiling. He knew that Charlie hitting on his girl was Clay's shit; he knew the President made everything to break them, now he just gave up. "You don't know how important is for me to have your dad's approval." He added.

Janis' eyes were with tears, she didn't say a thing she just hugged her man tight, so tight it seemed she was going to choke him. "That's so good, love." She said then, kissing everywhere she could. "Now we need to talk." She said then, getting him a bit loose from her hug.

"Twice on a day? You really like that talking shit." He said then. Kozik never been in a relationship longer than a month, with Janis has been almost a year now, since he OD'd and she finally told him she loved him. "I'm not used to that shit, but since our last talk ended so fucking well, I think I can pass through it again." He said which made her chuckle.

"It's nothing serious babe." She said which made him a bit relieved. "I just think that, as we are in a serious relationship, I believe we need to have some trust in each other." She said, Kozik didn't understand why she was telling him that. "Babe, there is no one on the world that I trust more than you." As she said that, he took his arms and pushed her close to him, her legs tangled to his. "I don't want you to keep anything from me, no Club things, nothing. I want you to tell me everything. I can handle." She said then.

Kozik frowned a bit, he trusted her too, more than anything, but he couldn't tell everything of the club to her, they did things that would scare her to life, if he told. "Babe, that's a big commitment; are you ready to know everything, really?" he asked. She just nodded, so to show her how bad things could get he decided to tell her what they did that day. "Janis, today, I didn't come to the club to talk about the gun trade with your dad, he already knows everything that happened there." He said. Janis got a bit angry because her man was lying to her. "Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm talking ain't I?" he asked, she nodded again, letting him talk. "So, today we went see a girl, she ratted on Otto, years ago, she told the police what he did with those cops after he denied paying her alimony, she was two months pregnant of him, so the club decided to pay it to her, but now we found out she doesn't have any fucking kid, she was lying, the kid was her nephew and the baby she was pregnant she aborted. We took her down, Jan, we killed her." He said.

"Who did it?" Janis asked, calmer than Kozik thought she would be. "Did you kill a woman, babe? Did you?" she asked again as he didn't answer she got a bit up, being pushed back to his chest in a swift move.

"No I didn't. Tig did it, he is the one that does this stuff, he and Happy." Her man said which made her sigh relieved. "I'd never touch a woman, babe; I'd never kill a woman or a baby, that's my rule." He said then, which made Janis relax on his chest. "You got that better than I thought you would." He added, as she took her hand to his and rested them in his chest, like he didn't say anything at all to her.

Janis chuckled at him, giving him a little smooch. "I'm used to this fucking club and that's something Tig would definitely do! Now, tell me, all the boys have things like this. Bobby has two children, Tig Dawn and Fawn, Otto almost had one and even Opie that has Elle and now Donna is pregnant again, what about you? You never had any kid?" she asked him, it wasn't something normal to ask your boyfriend, but Kozik wasn't the normal boyfriend, he was Samcro, he has sex for more time than Janis is alive, so she had to ask.

"Well, once, when I was your age, I stood with a girl for a month, she said she was pregnant a month later, saying her period didn't come, I got fucking scared, but then she said she wasn't pregnant." He said, she nodded to him, that wasn't something easy to hear. "I think I'm waiting for a troublemaker teen bombshell to grow up so I could knock her up." He said then, those words made Janis laugh loud.

"Well the troublemaker would love that, I think" she said, between loud laughter. "I hear she likes to practice." She said then with a smirk in her face, pushed herself up and kissed his lips again, Kozik taking the dominance and nipping softly her lip.

He broke their kiss and kissed her knuckles, she loved then he did that and played with her fingers. "You are a really horny thing!" he said then smirking to her and watching her hair on the sun again. "You know, I'm still recovering from the rounds this morning." He said. Taking another cigarette from his pocket and lighting it up. That morning has been something magical to him, seeing what Janis did, how good she already is, without much practice. He remembered it took him over a year and many girls to become really good in sex, she was already making him cum in minutes, with a bit more of practice Janis would be unstoppable.

Janis thought it was the sexiest thing in the world her man smoking and lost in his thoughts. She watched him looking up and smiling. She took his smoke and giggled frantically as her action spooked him. "I love when you do that." She said, without stopping her laughter. Smoked his cigarette and give it back to him. Her eyes sparkled looking at him, no matter how dangerous he was, he was the most important thing in life for her. "We are a fucking weird couple." She said then, as she watched people down on the streets, most couples were the same age, or really similar, most of them didn't show much their love for each other, Janis believed that was the normal way to do it.

"Yeah we are! Look at us!" he said laughing hard. He continued to watch people passing buy. "Jan, look at that guy." He said, pointing to a man, entering the Samcro lot. "That's Chad, he is the leader of the One Niners and we deal guns with him. He is probably here to deliver the first part of the cash. That's why I've been away this past week, I'm in charge of the guns, assemble and the style, those niggers are really picky. His son, Leroy, is the pickiest one, he wants the guns perfect. I can't stand that imp." He said then.

Janis paid attention to all his words; he was trying to get comfortable with telling her things. "They are the reason you don't work with the Mayans, right?" she asked, for much her father told her things, he spared her much things, like the Mayan War they had years ago, which killed much of Samcro's members and friends. "I don't like any of them." She then said, watching the man got off after handling her father a little package.

"Well, then you don't like us! We are the ones that give them guns to control Oakland." He said chuckling. He knew exactly what she meant, but wanted to play the victim for bit. She frowned at him, making him laugh. "Seems like today is payment day." He said then as Clay yelled to everyone to get inside and to call Jax and Opie, who weren't in Samcro.

"So go downstairs, I want to go to a good restaurant for a change" she joked at him, in response he pushed her and then kissed her forehead. "While you guys are there I'm going to talk to Happy, I wanna see if he continues what you started." She said, Kozik looked at her with an angry face. "The training, dumbass!" she said then.

"Yeah, go to him, ask for training, I'm just for sex now right." He joked back; Janis didn't like what he said. "I started to train you just to be around you a bit more, I already loved you back then." He said then, making his girl sigh.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Don't worry, I won't get as good as you." She said then, he kissed her cheeks and got downstairs, waiting his girl to do the same. As Janis got to the bottom of the stair, he took her to his arms and put her in the ground gently. "Thanks, babe." She said, gave him a smooch and headed to the Clubhouse with her arms tight around his waist, only letting him go as she got closer to Happy. "Hey killer, how are you?" she asked the tattooed killer, which was at the couch with a bottle of beer in hands.

"Hey Janis, I'm great" he said, kissing the girl's cheek. The guy was the scariest man she ever met, but at the same time, he was the coolest and sweetest guy in the world, he always treated her like she was his little sister. "How're you and Herm?" he asked.

"We are good! Now we need to find you a girl!" she said, smiling at him. Kozik and Happy became really good friends through the years, after Kozik left the drugs; their friendship seemed to grow even more. "I said to Herman, that I wanted to make a double date, us and you and his sister, when she comes here next month." She said.

The men nodded some times. "I'd like that. A lot." He said, thinking a bit. "Have you ever seen her? She is pretty hot." He said then.

Janis laughed at him. "Look at her brother! Of course she is hot!" she said, laughing hard. "Hap, can I ask you something?" she asked him, after a while.

"Yeah Jan, anything, sweetheart." He said, so she asked if he wanted to teach her his tricks. "Of course! But only if Clay and Kozik let me." He said, Janis replied that they would let him. It was an honor to him to train the girl, so he accepted. "I'm only here twice a month, so the classes will be on the Saturdays that I'll pass here, ok?" he said and she nodded happily.

They talked a bit more, talked about MMA, their favorite sport ever and a bit about Kozik's sister again. The door of the church opened a few minutes later, Kozik going straight to his girl. "Babe I got paid." He said, she chuckled at his happiness, Kozik didn't make as much as Tig and Clay so he was always afraid that he would let something pass to his girl, but to Janis his money didn't matter. "Hey Hap, did Janis tell her plan?" he asked, the killer nodded, "Good! Let's mark later. Now I'm gonna take my girl to a good fancy restaurant. Where you wanna go sweetheart?" he asked her, she was already sited in his lap.

"Just take me to some burgers." She said, chuckling, as her man pushed her up, so they could go, tickling her until they arrived to his bike.


	18. Chapter 18: Fantasy

**Hey Hey People**

**I'm back! ****Now 100%**

**Really people, Review, so I can have a clue of what you think about my work and so I can get a bit more inspired.**

**Thanks for the follows favorites and review**

Chapter 18

Act 1

"Janis come on, I made lunch!" Gemma called her daughter, the girl was still sleeping, it was 1 pm and she was late to go to TM, super late actually. Janis went out the night before with her old man, coming home only 3 in the morning. Clay asked her to sleep at home that night, she haven't done that since Kozik came back from his run with Opie. "Afternoon, baby." The matriarch said as the girl entered the kitchen, sleepy and walking really funny, like she hurt her knee or something. "What is wrong with your legs?" Gemma asked as she sat on the table.

"Morning mother" the girl answered. The smell of food was making her stomach sick, the night before, she and Kozik got out, they went to a club and entered in a fight as a man tried to hit on Janis. She was broke and feeling really bad. "My leg is fine; I just fell of the stairs of Kozik's apartment." She said, she wasn't lying she really fell off his stairs, but it hurt more because at the middle of the fight, someone threw a chair at her and it hit her knee. "What you made that smells so good?" she asked, it really smelled good, but somehow she knew if she ate anything she would be sick.

"Janis you don't seem ok" Gemma said later, as Clay entered the room and they changed the subject completely. "So you and Herman are going out with Happy and Tracy today?" she asked as Clay sat beside his daughter and kissed her forehead.

Janis nodded to her mom. "Yeah, Tracy was in a relationship and broke up with the guy a few months ago, we were talking and she said she thought Happy was a cool guy." As she said that, her father chocked a bit in his juice. "What? He is nice! And so I decided to match them up." She said smiling. Her mother then put her plate in front of her, so she started to eat slowly. "We are going out at 6, so I'm not gonna sleep at home ok" she said.

Clay frowned. "Babe, I miss you here at the house." He said to her, she gave him a smile. "Since Jax started to go out with Wendy, you were the one that kept us busy, you were our baby, now you leave, leaving us by ourselves." He said, Janis though that was cute, her father missed her and also Gemma. Clay finished his orange juice and went to refill.

"Dad, no worry, I'm never gonna leave you, you are the most important people to me." She said, kissing him in the cheeks. Gemma smiled, after so much fighting between them, it was good that they were talking and that Clay was trying to be understanding. "Dad, you are jealous." She said, laughing frantically.

"The hell I am! You are my baby, it's my job to be Jealous" he answered her, making Janis smile and hug him. He realized then that his daughter, no matter how mad she was with him, she would never stop loving him and she was going to be at his side forever. "I love you baby." He said then, as Gemma got together in their hug.

"I love you too, father." She said, hugging her parents tight. She would be nothing without them, she always thought she was lucky for Clay rescuing her days before she went to her adoptive family, she knew she wouldn't be happy without the club and without her family. "We can forget the feuds and bitching stuff?" she asked, Clay just nodded and kissed her forehead again.

"Now, babe I am going to Samcro, do you wanna come with me?" he asked, knowing she wanted to go there, no matter how late she is, she needed to see her friends and Kozik. The girl nodded and went to pick her stuff; she had to work in a car with Tig that day. Few minutes later, she was waiting in her car, as her dad said goodbye to Gemma, she and Luann were going to Vegas, to a fair of sex products, but she didn't tell Clay that was the reason, she only said she wanted to spend some time with her friend.

Janis got in the TM, parked her car and went straight to the office, she needed to print some papers, and then she would go help Tig. "Hey, look who is here! Are you alright?" Kozik asked her as he hugged her from behind and kissed her shoulder. He looked great with no bruises, no matter how big the guy from the night before was; he got out of the fight unharmed. The only person who could bruise him was his Janis, and she did a great job with that, no one bothered anymore on how his neck and his back was always scratched, no one made fun of it anymore.

"I'm fine, my Starlight, my knee doesn't hurt much, thank you for protecting me." She said, he didn't answer, just pressed a kiss in her forehead. "Excited for tonight's double date?" she asked him, as she hugged him and rested her chin in his amazing chest.

He pressed a small kiss on her lips. He loved when she did that, looked at him like that, her eyes glittering, she looked so perfect. "Well, yes, I am excited, but I really want to have a date just with you. After last night, I need it." He said to her, she smiled at him and held him tighter.

He was her dream come true, everyday she had to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming that she was with Kozik for real. "I just need to work in a car with Tig, then we can go, spend some time together." She said, letting him go so she could take the documents she had to give to her father. "I gotta go now, babe" she said, giving him a smooch.

Before she could leave, he grabbed her arm and pushed her closer to him again, he then kissed her lips, slowly, so he could mark her taste in him. She replied the same way, tasting the black beer and the whiskey in his mouth. "I would really like to spend some time after work with you." He said, after parting their kiss. He then let her go, slapping her ass softly as she left the room, making her giggle.

She handled the papers to her dad, who was working on a black car and headed to Tig, two cars away, working on a van. "Hey, Freakazoid, how's the car doing today?" she asked, they have been working on this for the past two days and haven't found its problem.

Tig shook his head. "This piece of garbage is more difficult than any other shit I've done here. Nothing works!" he said to her, as she sat beside him and grabbed her tools. "Jan, can you please take a look on the exhaust pipe for me?" he asked, the girl immediately lay in and slid under the car. Everything seemed fine, so she came back "Hmm Sexy" he said as she slid off the car.

"Shut up, asshole!" she screamed at him and threw a screwdriver at him, he dodged, making it slam the wall. "I missed this shit" she said then, since she and Kozik came back together, she haven't spent much time with Tig, he clearly missed her and she missed him too, they were best friends and Tig wouldn't go away from Janis because of her old man. "Tig, we are good, right?" she asked, afraid that he might be angry with her, for her stepping back a bit.

"Hey, of course, you are my best fucking friend!" he said, holding her, she hugged him as he rested his chin on her head. "Janis, I understand why you stepped back a bit, it's really tempting having a boyfriend, you need to be careful and don't run away from your friends, he might be the most important person for you right now, but you still have to manage to stay with the other people that loves you." He said, he never had the chance to talk to Dawn and Fawn about boys and things like that, so he did to Janis, what he would say to his girls.

"I know Tiggy, I'll try to change that." She said chuckling. "So you missed me, freak" she said then, laughing hard as he pushed her to his arms and tickled her. They finished their work some hours later; they found out what was wrong and fixed it quickly. So Janis was free and so was her man, the last hour he was sitting in his bike, smoking a cigarette lazily, looking at Janis with his sunglasses on. That was turning her on a bit, watching her man so beautiful, so sexy. "Waited for me?" she asked him as she approached his bike.

Kozik kissed the tip of her nose. "For hours." He answered, taking his glasses off, but as he tried to take them off, Janis stopped him pushing them to his face again. "So where do you want to go?" he asked her, he wanted to take her out of there, kiss her until his lips are sore and make love to her.

Janis, on the other hand, just wanted to stay there and talk and kiss. "Let's go to the roof." She said, holding his hand and ran to the stairs, going up before him. She chuckled as he watched her go upstairs, stared at her. "Come on, horny fucker" she said, he soon followed her, getting really close so he could squeeze her ass a bit. "Herman!" she screamed at him, as she was already on the rooftop.

"What? I wanted to do this since you arrived today." He smirked, he thought she looked damn beautiful that day, she was wearing a black shirt, with a cleavage that showed her breasts a bit, and some shorts, her knee was hurting too much, so she had to put ice all the time and she was passing a gel so it would ruin her pants if she put one. "You look fucking hot today babe." He said, as he joined her.

They sat at the roof and just stared at each other a bit. Janis didn't stop smiling as she took and extra attention to the bruises and bite marks in his neck. "I love spending time with you here." She said, before she kissed him, a slow kiss again. "Listen to the song!" she said, someone downstairs put "You are my sunshine" from Johnny Cash on, Janis loved that song.

"I like this tune. When you said no to me, on that Holyday, I used to listen to this song nonstop." He said, blushing a bit. He thought that was their song. "Janis, you are my sunshine." He said to her chuckling. She replied the same way and kissed him again. "By the way, why did you say no to me that year? I knew that you liked me." He said.

Janis suddenly sat straight. "I wanted nothing more than let this shit go and kiss you, that day. I just couldn't, I thought I was too young, you were what? 32,33? I was 15, my mom would never let us stay together back then, and she was the supportive one! Kozik, I love you since that day I was finally able to have your attention, seeing those blue eyes for the first time, made me in love. I had to be the one thinking and I had to say no, I'm sorry for that. It hurt to me as much as to you." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

By now the song was over, but they were still carried away by the subject it brought. "Janis, believe me, I got pretty fucking bad. And I loved you for always, first when your father brought you for us to meet, I got a little envy, that he had such a beautiful daughter. But then I realized, as you became a teen, that I loved you in a total different way, first I tried to repress it, I said it was a thing, because you were becoming a woman, but then I realize it wasn't, when you went on your first date, I got angry, I wanted to be the guy from your first date." He said.

Janis signed at the end, to her; her first date ever was with him one day that he took her to the record store. They continued there for a few moments, just looking at each other, celebrating that now they were together never leaving each other's hands. Janis kissed him again, this time a needy kiss, moaning as he bit her lower lip as she tried to break it. "Babe, let's play a game." She said. Kozik smirked at her, knowing she had something kinky in mind; since they started their sex life together; Janis has been the most creative person sex wise, he really liked that. "We will ask questions, the only rule is answering them truthfully." She said. He smirked again and pushed her closer to him. "Ok, I'll start." She said, as he passed his hands suggestively on her thighs. "What's your fantasy?" she asked.

He pushed her even closer, so he could whisper in her ear. "My biggest fantasy?" he asked, nipping her lobe, making her moan. "I have many fantasies. But my biggest fantasy right now is taking you to the woods and fucking you there, rough, thrusting deep inside of you, like if you would tear in two. I want to make you scream so much that would spook the animals nearby." He whispered. Janis hated woods, but that turned her on incredibly, she groaned at him, as his hands still traveled through her legs. "Now is my turn!" he said, like nothing not even happen. "The same question." He said.

Janis thought for a bit. "I don't know, I never thought of fantasies before." She said, a bit embarrassed, now she didn't like this game much. Kozik kept asking, so she had to answer somehow. "I have one, I fantasize with I getting caught by you." She said and he smirked even more. "Me having fun with myself, while you enter in the room, getting me with my fingers deep inside of me, then I don't let you touch, I make you watch as I squirm and scream." She said, also in his ear.

Kozik didn't have to hear anything more. He just pushed her upon him. "You know what would make this fantasy of yours even better? A fucking vibrator." He said, nibbling her ear again. "Let's go to my place." He said then, pushing her up, but Janis refused.

"We have to meet your sister first, then, I'll let you do anything you want." She said, as she felt how hard he was under her, as she sat on him again. "Shit! I gotta go home and get ready, you pick me at 6?" she asked, like nothing at all happened. He growled in annoyance, but nodded, seeing nothing would change her mind.

"Ok, pick you up at 6, better pay me real good." He said, bucking his hips, so she could feel him again. Janis laughed at him and kissed him once again, this time, making sure that he got that she wanted to stay as much as him, nibbling his lower lip and passing her tongue anywhere she could, slowly. "Are you sure, you don't wanna go to my place?" he asked her, making her kiss his cheeks and get down.

"I'll see you later!" she screamed at him, as he continued upstairs to smoke a bit. As she was leaving, her father came close to her. "Hey, Pres, what's up?" she asked her dad. He called her to near her car, resting his arm on the Mustang.

She rested her back near her father, since her legs didn't stop to hurt. "Jan, will you be ok? I need to do something, a problem came up with some people in Tacoma, I freed Happy, your man and Jax, the rest is coming with me, I think I'll be out for a few days, go sleep at your brother's ok?" he wasn't asking, he was demanding.

Janis smirked at her father, the smile she gives when she is going to break his rule. "Of course, dad, where else would I stay?" she said, a smile never leaving her face. Her father caught that, but didn't say a thing; he just held her and kissed her forehead. "Good luck on the road" she said, tapping her father's back.

"And you have fun on your date." He said, he seemed more ok with her dating Kozik, she liked that. "Protection, that shit, too ok?" he said, she laughed and nodded, entering in the car, she then asked if he needed anything from the house. "No I have everything here babe. I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too, daddy." She said to him, turning her car on, as he backed up a bit. She honked and waved to Tig, wishing him a good trip and also to the rest. Then she got a bit worried, was happening some war again? For him to let only Jax and Kozik behind, knowing they were the most important members to her. Janis then tried to focus her mind on her date, as she entered the garage of her home. She got straight to the bathroom, so she could take a good bath. Leaving it an hour and a half later, with her teeth brushed and her hair wet. She didn't mind to blow it; it was already too straight without doing anything. She then got inside her room and found a note of her mom. _"Babe, I'm gone to Vegas, yes, I'll bring souvenirs. Have fun at Kozik's. I love you. Mom." _She chuckled, what kind of souvenirs her mother would bring her from a sex expo fair? She took the note and put at her night stand. Heading to her closet, she didn't know what to wear, she wanted to wear a dress, but hers were not the ones she wanted. It took her more half an hour to find the dress she wanted, a black, with lace at the sleeves. She accessorized it with a skull necklace and her rings: one with a spider and the other one equal her mother's. She also dressed some thigh high tights and all stars. She was ready to go.

Act 2

Janis waited her man for more half an hour, when she heard someone knocking on her door. "Finally!" she said, opening the door for him. She then sighed on how beautiful her old man was he was wearing a whole black outfit, completed by his cut, which accentuated his eyes and his hair in a perfect way. "You look beautiful, lemonhead" she said, blowing him a kiss, so she wouldn't ruin her red lips.

He took a real good look at his girl: she painted her eyes black, so her blue, almost purple, eyes were even bluer, her hair was falling in her shoulders, her dress was fitted, showing her perfect curves, her lips were looking so kissable with the red lipstick but what he loved the most were the all stars at her feet he loved how she just didn't care to look pretty to anyone, she would use what she wanted, when she wanted. "You look damn perfect, Jan" he said, kissing her cheeks and then her neck. He then showed his hidden hand, where he held beautiful white and red roses. "Here, for you" he said handling the roses to her. "I wanted black roses but it's fucking difficult to find it here." He said.

She chuckled, the roses were perfect. Kozik was perfect. "Thank you so much, my Starlight. They are beautiful." She said, heading to the kitchen to put them in a vase with water. "I guess this compensate with you being so late" she chuckled at him and kissed his cheeks in a way of thanking him, marking his cheeks with her lipstick; she chuckled and cleaned it up. "Your sis and Hap must been waiting us for an hour!" she said then, picking up her bag and closing her house up.

"Jan, if I really know my sister she might be starting to get ready to go now." He said, laughing at her and holding her hand, Janis saw he didn't want to go, at least not as much as he wanted to stay there with her, and she wanted to be there with him as much as he wanted, but if they had promised to his sister, they would be there, so she had to be strict with him. She sat on his bike, waiting for him, she got her dress up a bit, showing her thigh high tights. "Liked the tights!" he smirked to her, and kissed her forehead. He sat in front of her and before he could start the bike he felt his girl licking and nuzzling him neck and felt her hands travelling through his body, stopping in his crotch. She knew exactly what to drive him wild and she would do anything to make him so crazy in want that he would not even think straight. "God, Janis, you are a real teaser today." He said, as he backed his head, letting her kiss his neck as much as she wanted.

Her hands caressed his now hard on while her mouth made its magic on his neck. "Go baby, we got a date to go." She said, in his ears, it was fun to see just how he always was up to it when she was around and just how easy it was to turn him on now. She giggled as he growled in annoyance. "Don't be so sad baby, remember what I promised you" she said.

He smirked at her, since the day before, he saw he could lose his girl, to some stranger, and she not even noticing it. He loved her each second more and it made him crazy. "I have a proposition." He said to her, as she thought he would leave her garage. She looked at him, lost at what proposition he had in mind, if it was for them to stay the answer was no and he knew it. "It's not what you're thinking, I want you to ride today." He said, getting out of his bike. Janis looked at him, desperate. "Which part you didn't understand? Go to the front, you'll be driving today." He said, chuckling.

She did as he bid, she got in the front of the bike and lowered herself a bit. He sat behind her, really close, holding her tight. "You want me to feel what you feel?" she asked. He didn't answer her, just took her hair away and kissed her neck and her shoulder. She shuddered, giggling. In a swift move she turned the Dyna on and left her house, she didn't drive bikes much, so the weight was always a problem. In some minutes, the couple was parking in the restaurant. "If I knew it was such a fancy restaurant, I'd dress better." She said to him as they entered. It was fancy indeed; it looked like a castle hall inside, chandeliers and curtains everywhere, everyone dressed in suits and dresses. Janis felt like an outsider.

"You are the best dressed in here, babe." He said, holding her waist, as they looked for Tracy and Happy. Kozik was the one to find them pointing so Janis could see which table they were. "That's my beautiful and annoying sister." He said, as they moved close to them.

Janis wasn't able to reply anything to him, because they were already on their table by the time he finished his sentence. She felt like an ugly duck near her man's sister, she was probably the most beautiful woman Janis had ever seen. Tracy had her brother's blond hair, but curly, perfect, she was probably ten years younger than Kozik and her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green Janis have ever seen, she looked like Kate Moss, in Janis' opinion. "Nice to meet you." Janis said to the girl, shaking her hand. "I'm so sorry we are late. It was Kozik's fault." She said, chuckling at her man.

"Nice to meet you, Janis. My brother told me a lot about you. And we just arrive too!" She said, her voice was kind and as beautiful as her. Everyone on the room looked at her, everyone but her brother, who only had eyes for the brunette beside him. The waiter brought the menus; Tracy ordered a salad, Janis and Kozik ribs and Happy some meat. "When my brother told me he was dating someone, I was really happy for him, we talked a lot through the phone and I was so excited to meet you. Now that I have, I think Herm finally found his match." She said to Janis after a while.

Janis was really shy, so she wanted to hide behind her man. Instead, she just smiled at her and at Kozik. "Thank you so much!" she said, Janis was sitting in front of the girl, her hand was tight on her man's, as he rubbed his thumb in the back of her hand slowly. She looked at him every now and then and smile. She could feel he was writing something in her hand with his finger. "What are you trying to say, Herm?" she whispered, so the couple in front of them, who were talking and really hitting off, wouldn't listen.

"Pay attention babe." He said, passing his finger in her hand again, Janis couldn't understand what it was saying. Kozik chuckled at her, it was so cute when she didn't understand something she looked like a lost kitten. He lowered to her ear. "I love you" he muttered and kissed her cheeks. She wrote that in his hand too and kissed his cheek.

Night passed fast, she and Tracy talked a lot, but she didn't want to get in the way of her and Happy, so she talked not even half of what she wanted with her sister-in-law. Living through the dinner with her man was almost impossible too, he teased her all the time, seemed like sex never left his mind, he passed his hands in her thigh to her panties, not that Janis didn't want that, but she just wanted to be able to talk to people, without having to gasp for air. But as he started she started too, she wanted him crazy with want.

When they asked for the bill, Kozik didn't let her touch it, despite that they decided before that they would split everything, because Janis always thought that he paying her stuff wasn't fair and he seemed to agree and now he was paying for her again. "No discussion, I'm paying, back off. Look Tracy is not being a bitch with Hap because he is paying for her." He said, chuckling and handling his credit card to the waiter.

"It's because this is their first date! You paid too much for me already." She said, but instead of answering he just kissed her cheeks. She stopped what she was saying right there, there was no way she could continue to discuss with him after he kissed her.

The waiter came back with their cards and Kozik immediately got up. "See you guys tomorrow." He said, holding Janis' hand as they all left the restaurant. He got a bit surprised as his sister sited in Happy's bike and waited for the killer. "Take care of her, or I'll kill you." He joked with his friend.

"Of course brother. The same here with our girl." The member said, kissing Janis' forehead and leaving with Tracy.

Janis chuckled. "Seems like someone is gonna score today." She joked. Kozik wrapped his arms on her neck tightly almost choking her. "I'm sorry! I was joking!" she said, he immediately let her go and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, you know." She said.

Before she could do anything else, he kissed her, a kiss different from every other, she couldn't explain, she felt so much, her heart beat so fast. His mouth seemed to fit perfectly with hers and the kiss went on, slow, but with something different, special. "I love you too, Jan, you are my life." He said to her, before putting her on the bike and sitting in front of her. "Ready to go?" he asked, she nodded to him; she wasn't going to tease him anymore, not at least in front of everyone. He drove for some ten minutes, when Janis started to tease him again, passing her hands in him and kissing him. He did a quick curve with his bike and parked it in a dark alley.

"What the fuck are you doing, you crazy man?" she asked him as he took her off his bike, he held her strong, she was afraid of him, his eyes were dark and he was serious. "Babe, talk to me." She said.

He kissed her once again. "You teased me too much, I need you now." He said, his voice was husky, making Janis weak on her feet. "Now, you gonna be a good little girl and do everything I say, ok?" he said, his voice had a really scary tune, Janis liked that. She nodded. "Good." He said.

He guided her hands to his pants. Janis smirked. "Really, here?" she asked.

"No talking." He said, now he was really scaring her. She did what he said. He smirked as she opened it and took his hardness to her hands. "Good girl!" he said, he wanted to have her right there, he took the condom in his pocket as his amazing girl caressed him. "Now put this on me." He said, she looked at his eyes, to see if he was actually serious about doing it on the streets and seemed like he was, so she did as he said.

Janis never did anything like that before, she was afraid, what if they were caught? What would happen then? All her thoughts were out of her mind, as Kozik turned her abruptly and pinned her to his bike's seat. "Baby" she cried, his violent action scared her even more, but all that was turning her on incredibly, she never thought that would make her feel good, but it did, a lot, she could feel it.

With his knees, Herman opened her legs a bit and pushed her panties to the side. He didn't say anything, he just suddenly thrust deep inside of her, Janis felt a hint of pain, but as she tried to react, he was already thrusting deep again, as fast and as strong as the first, Janis couldn't do anything but scream, but her voice didn't leave her throat, so she was screaming silently, as her man fucked her hard.

He held himself with a hand tight in her hips as he thrust so hard, that his bike was moving at the same pace as them. His other hand travelled through her body and stopped in her hair, he pushed it, making his girl let a moan out, barely hearable. He smirked and kissed her lips, in a really tender way, the opposite of what the rest of his body was doing.

Janis was in a state of pure ecstasy, she was blinded by pleasure, she could feel her man, his cock, its veins, everything. She was in heaven. As her orgasm formed, Janis let it flow, almost ripping the dyna's leather and groaning loudly.

His orgasm came a minute later, he almost screamed, crying so loud that Janis was afraid that some of the people that lived by could listen. He fell upon her, his breathing was ragged, as much as hers. Janis held his neck and turned, so she could kiss him again. "Never did anything like this. Really, was amazing." He said, kissing her forehead and putting his clothes back on. "I love you so much." He said, chuckling.

She put her clothes straight and kissed his knuckles. "I love you so much more!" she said, she loved what just happened, her man, which before looked like a beast, now was all loving and caring again. Her eyes glittered at him. "I think I must tease you more. And I think that was kind of a fantasy." She said, chuckling as they sat in his Dyna again, he smirked and kissed her forehead.

When they arrived at her home, Janis was barely awake, holding her man tight. "I wore you out, didn't I" he said, as she stumbled out of his bike. Without hesitation, he took her to his arms. "Close your eyes, my love. Sleep tight" He said, opening the front door of her house, and heading to her bedroom.

**I'm gonna do a Boondock Saints fic, next week the first chapter will probably be ****o_ut.__ There is anyone out there that likes the movie?_**

**_Again don't forget to review._**


	19. Chapter 19 Road Trip

**_Hey guys_**

**_Thanks for reading_**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next are on the way_**

Chapter 19

Act 1

2001: Janis put her man's fingers in the right spot. "This is E, relax your fingers" she said, as he tried to play one chord in her guitar. "Relax your fingers babe, or you will burst the strings!" she said, but he didn't seem to listen. She chuckled and took the guitar from his hand. "Like this, my Starlight" she said, and played the chord.

He was impressed on how difficult play the guitar was and he was just on his second chord. "You are so good at this, my love" he said. She blushed and tried to hide her face and that made her man laugh. "Black Rose, I think I got it now." He said, so she handled the guitar back to him. He put the fingers in the right place and as he tried to play, the string burst in his hand and he led a painful growl out.

Janis was laughing frantically now, her eyes were tearing down. "Baby, you suck at playing guitar!" she joked. He didn't like her comment; he looked to her like a sad puppy. "I'm so sorry babe." She said and gave him a smooch. She took a little bag inside her case. "I'm gonna change the strings and then you try again ok?" she asked.

He wasn't sure about this. She always told him that he seemed to know everything, showing her that he couldn't play her instrument was a failure. He hesitated a bit but nodded to her. "Janis, did you thought it was difficult to play, when you started?" he asked, he wanted to know if he really sucked on this or was just beginning.

She smiled at him. "You are good baby! When I started, took me a month to learn the major chords and another month to learn the rest!" She chuckled; he seemed a bit more relieved, so she smiled at him. "Why did you want to learn to play it?" She asked, she loved the fact she was playing teacher to her much experienced boyfriend.

He looked at her changing the string he broke; he wanted to learn how to fix her guitar too. It was a beautiful instrument the one Bobby gave to her in her sweet sixteen. "I wanted to learn how to play it; it doesn't have a real reason." He said, looking at her hands, as she turned the tuners. "It takes this long to tune a guitar?" he asked after a while, she seemed to tune it and then lose all her work.

"When you first change its strings, yes, so it can adjust to the wood." She explained and he nodded understanding. She then started to play 'You are my Sunshine' to him. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…" she sang. She hated her voice, but for Kozik she would do anything.

"That's beautiful love!" he said then, he was so proud of his girl, always. He took the guitar from her hand. "Can I try the chord now?" He asked her. The girl nodded, so he put his fingers in the right place. This time he tried to do it gently, and the sound came out. Janis cheered to him. "Come on! Is not even half as good as you!" he said, disappointed, the sound wasn't as clean as when Janis played.

She smiled at him. "You are really perfectionist." She said, passing her hands trough his hair and kissing his cheek. He blushed a bit. Janis loved when that happened; she loved how her man seemed less the killer he was when she was around. "You are doing it good. Do you wanna learn another one today or do you want to talk about your birthday?" she asked then. She had planned a road trip a few months before for his birthday, but as she was charged for hitting a croweater she couldn't leave the state, so they had to plan something new.

He took the guitar away from him and held her hand, pushing her closer. "I wanted to take you away from this club craziness so much." He said. Janis didn't know but the Club had some fights with Ernest Darby and a club that was backing him, they were being careful with their family members, especially Janis, who was so deep involved with Samcro. "We can still travel baby." He said.

"You know California better than anyone babe, it won't be fun." She said, but he insisted. Janis didn't understand why he was being so stubborn, she sure wanted to go with him, anywhere, but she felt that something was wrong. "What aren't you telling me, Lemon?" she asked him, she knew he was keeping something from her by the way he didn't look straight at her.

He looked at her in despair. She knew him too damn well by now for him to try to keep anything away from her. "Nothing babe." He said, but he knew that would never work, she continued to look at him suspiciously. "Really, just some Darby shit. Don't worry." He said and tried to hug her, but she freed from his arms.

Janis' blood was boiling in rage, she had already talked to Kozik, no lies, no more hiding club stuff. "You are so full of shit, you know that." She said, and got up, heading to his bedroom. He followed her. "Kozik, leave me alone!" she said, not holding her tears. She felt that something really bad was happening, by the way Jax and Clay were weird too those past three months and now Kozik acting weird too.

Herman didn't realize that she got so angry at that, he never thought the Club stuff was so important to her. "Jan, my love, please get out, I will tell you what is happening." He said. He waited for more than ten minutes outside the door; he didn't get any response from her. "Great, continue to act like a fucking kid!" he shouted and busted out the apartment. He sat on the stairway, so he could calm himself down.

Janis hated to fight with Kozik, she felt really bad after it. She got out the bedroom just to find an empty apartment. She opened the door to the hallway, almost afraid of not finding her man there, but as Janis saw that blond hair, her face lightened up with a smile. "I feel like shit." She said, getting a bit closer to him. He got up and held her shoulders, pushing her violently inside his home again. Janis was frightened, because she thought he was still mad at her and that he would hurt her.

He let her go and closed the door. "Sometimes I fucking hate your personality, others I love you more than anything." He said, as he hugged her tight. "Janis, I love you and if I didn't told you is because I want to protect you. No matter what, babe, no one will harm you. I will protect you." He said.

By now, Janis was melting in his arms; she hugged him stronger than he was hugging her. "I trust you, my love." She said, tears fell from her eyes to his shoulder. Kozik hugged her tighter, so she knew he felt the same. "Promise me that you will never go away." She said. It was one of their first fights; it was when Janis showed how insecure she still was about him choosing her.

He took her off the ground. "I love you!" he said as she placed her legs in his waist. "Janis, if I could, I would marry you, I would be with you forever; hell, I will be with you forever. You can say anything that I would do for you. I'm yours." He said. It was true, he would do anything for her, she was the love of his life and always been, since she was a teen.

Janis giggled; she loved how their fights seemed to end after just a good half an hour. "Kozik, I love so much" she said, looking deep inside his eyes. She then passed her hands in his hair again and kissed him deeply as he placed her in the couch. She untangled her legs from him. "We still need to figure out how we will spend your birthday." She said, as he sat beside her, holding her hand and kissing her knuckles.

He looked at her. "How about this." He said kissing her knuckles again. "We go to our road trip." He said, kissing now her arm. "We stop at the beaches." He now kissed her shoulder. "We watch the sunset or sunrise" now he kissed her neck. "Then we just stay together." He said kissing her lips. "Just me and you babe, no one else" he said then, kissing her lips again.

Janis was now smiling at him nonstop. "I would love that, my love." She said, giggling as he stared at her with the loveliest eyes. She hid herself in his chest and he started to pass his hands on her hair. Janis was feeling bad for fighting with him, but she also wanted to know why he was acting so protective, as much as Jax and Clay. "Starlight, can you tell me what is happening?" she asked after a while.

Kozik thought she was sleeping in his arms. "Jesus Christ, you won't let that go will you?" he asked. She sighed heavily; he noticed she was getting angry again. Janis angry was like a hungry tiger, he didn't want to make her angry twice a day. "Ok! But please, promise you won't freak out over what is happening." He said.

Janis nodded, lately she hadn't spent so much time in Samcro; her life now was about Kozik and her application to Ireland. She knew her year with her man was close to end, so she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could. "Baby, I promise. Like you said, you will protect me." She said, kissing his knuckles.

He sat straight. "Jan, the club is having a problem, because Darby is working with a club nearby, they are threatening Samcro, he wants to sell his dope here. Janis, Clay asked me personally to take you away from here. He wants me out too, or Darby could use my addiction. He wants to get to Samcro in anyway. Me and you are the most probable targets. Me because if I see a needle in front of me, he thinks I would probably use and that would break you and in consequence the club. And you because you are the closest thing we have of love." He said.

She paid attention of how he said she was the closest thing they had of love, she never thought of herself like that, but now she had to admit, she was a bit afraid of what the Nords might do to her. "We will protect each other. I would never let you go back to drugs, Herm, never!" she said and hugged him tight. They probably had to leave in the weekend, so they would be away as Samcro did its job. "I will love to spend your birthday with you just to me." She said. The year before, while they were apart, Janis gave him a present she knew he would be waiting for. But she had to go home after kissing him. The year before that was the same thing, she couldn't spend time with him; seemed like the club was always on their way.

"I will love that too, you know" he said smirking at her. She rolled her eyes to him. He just kissed her cheeks then. She snuggled to him in the couch, she wanted to continue there for the rest of the day, and they would probably do that. Samcro asked Kozik to protect her, so he had the whole day to stay with his girl. "Hey isn't this that series you enjoy?" he asked the seventeen year old.

The girl turned to the now on TV, it was passing Felicity, a show about a girl that leaves her dreams to be with the one she loved. Janis liked that show, because she saw it as a choice for her; leave all that she believed, just to be with the one she loved. "I do like it. I imagine if college is like this." She said then, after almost a year without doing a thing, it was hard for her not to picture herself studying again. She cuddled to his chest again. "I'm so excited for our little trip." She said after a while, in the commercial of the show.

He chuckled. "I am too, my baby girl." He said and kissed her forehead. Janis replied smiling at him and kissing his cheek. "I was thinking." He said as she was back glued to the college in the show again, he didn't want to tell anything about this to Janis just yet, but since they agreed in the honesty deal, it was time to tell her. "When you leave to Ireland, I will ask for transference." He said.

Janis looked at him surprised. "Transference to where?" she asked, deep inside hoping he meant to Belfast, so they could still be together. "Babe, what are you talking about?" she asked then.

He took a deep breath. "Jan, after you gone, I have no reason of being here. Clay will make me almost a prospect again, just because I date you. Tig hates me with all his guts. I rather go somewhere I have family, than to stay here." He said. Janis listened and nodded to him, she didn't have anything to say because she agreed one hundred percent with him. "If I'm not here, would you follow me?" he asked her.

Janis didn't know what to answer. She lived probably her whole life in Charming, but she also wanted to be with him so much, she wanted to go where he was. "I would follow you anywhere, my love." She said, and kissed him, deeply, so she could assure what she just said. "You are my life, Kozik." She said then.

"That's so good to hear, my love!" he said, hugging her and tickling so she was screaming and laughing. "Thank God I still have a lot of time to do this." He said, straddling upon her and kissing her again.

Act 2

"Be careful, guys. If anything happen, anything at all, call me ok. Kozik, she is in your responsibility, take good care of my daughter." Gemma said to the couple as they put the bags inside Janis' car. The Queen watched them as they did their task, not once their hand leaving each other's, their eyes clued to the other. She couldn't help to notice how her daughter was dressed differently that day, with a romantic blouse and short shorts. She gained a bit of weight and so did Kozik, they looked like the perfect couple, from those romantic movies.

Kozik glimpsed at Gemma and just a split second later was back to his girl. "I promise, Gem, I'll take good care of my Jan." he said, kissing the girl's forehead, who giggled to him, her eyes glittering at her man. Kozik was so happy that he was finally going to win his big prize: a week with Janis and only her. He had to visit his brother; he wanted her to meet his baby nephew. "No need to worry about anything." He said to the matriarch then and gave her his goodbyes.

Clay wasn't in the house; he was fixing the Nord thing with Opie, Jax and another Samcro guy Kyle. Janis didn't like Kyle much, he never really talked to her, and he was really focused on his family and never was on Samcro after his work. Janis then freed her hand from her man and hugged her mother tight. "I'll be fine mom, don't worry. I love you." She said, her mother replied the same way, so she was about to sit in the driver's seat when Kozik stopped her. "You wanna drive the first miles? Ok then." She said, passing to the side. "Bye Mom, tell the guys I send Kisses." She said.

Her mother nodded and Herman turned the car on. In a few minutes, the couple was out of charming. Janis turned on the stereo she then put her Aerosmith record on, one of Kozik's favorites, she sang and looked at her man. He smiled, not once taking his eyes of the road or they might get in trouble. They passed most of the trip listening to music and talking nonsense, they talked about TV shows, music nothing related to his work.

Two hours later they arrived to their destination. A little cottage, beautiful. They entered in the room Kozik booked for them, there were roses everywhere. The bed sheets were plain white and the room looked like something out of a princess movie. Janis sat on the bed, she was so tired, she just wanted to crawl on her man's chest and sleep the whole day.

Kozik, on the other hand was so excited, he wanted to go to the beach and surf a bit. He wanted to show everything around to his girl. He wanted to keep her wake the whole night, so they could see the sunrise together. But as he put the bags inside the room, Janis was already half asleep in the bed. "My dear, this is not fair!" he said, she looked angel like, with her eyes small but still piercing, just like he loved them, her cheeks were red from the sun and her hair all messy. As he said that, she stretched a bit, making him chuckle at how adorable she looked. "My dear Black Rose, I wanted to show you so much! Come on it's my birthday!" he said, although his birthday was not until Wednesday.

She rolled her eyes to him. "Why can't we stay here, in bed, the beach I'll see tomorrow!" She said. She cuddled to his pillow beside hers. It was the first time they were all alone, with no one to call them in the middle of the night or in the morning looking for her man. It was almost like they were a normal couple. "Please Koz" she said, her eyes like the ones of a kitten.

He smiled at her and lied beside her, she tried to kiss him but he backed off, so she stopped and looked at him. "I love you so much." He muttered to her, and kissed her hair. She smiled at him. He never felt so happy in his life, to have the woman he loved just for him for a whole week. "Really, babe, I never felt nothing like this. It grows every day." He said to her. She smiled even bigger. He pushed her close then, wrapping his amazing arms around her, making her safe. "We can go to the beach tomorrow." He said and pushed her closer.

Act 3

Kozik was on his third wave by now. It was the third day of their trip and the next day was his birthday. As he surfed, his beautiful girlfriend was sitting in the sand, reading a book underneath an umbrella. A few minutes later the sea got calmer so he got out of it, back to his girl. "You are at the beach, shouldn't you be doing something else?" he asked her.

She looked so grumpy that day, like she wanted to be anywhere else but there. "Why? Is my reading bothering your surfing?" she asked him, and went back to what she was reading, another Bukowski one. She turned the pages lazily and not even bothered to look at her man who stared at her, clueless why she was acting like that.

He stared at her for a few more minutes, he was getting annoyed by Janis so much, what else should he do to prove her he didn't want anything but her. "Is someone jealous?" he asked and tried to hug her, but she blocked her. "Oh yeah, we are jealous!" he said, chuckling as he tickled her.

Her face lightened as she laughed hard. "Let me read! Go back to your waves!" she said then, but instead of leaving he just hugged her, lowering her to the towel and kissed her lips, fast. That made Janis smile a bit. "You are soaked!" she chuckled then, kissing him again. "You always make me feel better." She said then.

He kissed her cheeks. "The same here." He muttered at his girl. Kozik was so happy to be with Janis, he needed her more than he thought he needed before, she proved to be the best girlfriend he ever had, she was even more loving and caring than he thought she would be. Seeing her the day before with his baby nephew was one of the most beautiful things he ever saw, seeing how she cared about the kid, how she was afraid first to take him to her hands and how her face lightened as the kid smiled at her. Kozik saw that Janis was the woman he wanted to have children with; he saw she would be an amazing mother. But all his thoughts were gone and despair came to his heart as he saw two man parking bikes in the road near the beach, they had Glocks. "Jan get down" he screamed to her, and jumped upon his girl, so no one would hurt her.

Janis screamed as the guys shot some five times, then she saw the red liquid coming her way. "Kozik! Talk to me!" she screamed, the shooters were long gone now. She turned her man, tears already in her eyes, she thought he was dead; her hands were filled with blood. She then tried to calm down. "Please talk to me, please, my Starlight." She tried to talk to him once again. His eyes were open and his hand pressed the wound in one of his arms. "Thank God you are ok, my love." She said.

Kozik thought she looked damn adorable, so worried with him. His arm was with a hard and deep pain, if Janis wasn't in front of him he would be probably crying right now. "Jan, I'm fine, my love, it's my arm." He said, pressuring his arm as strong as he could, so the blood wouldn't flow any longer. "Really, babe, I'm good." He said, although he wasn't his rage was almost blinding him. Who the fuck those man thought they were to come to their trip and ruin it? Even worse, shoot his love? He was going to revenge it.

"I need to take you to the ER" she said, her eyes were teary; she couldn't think straight, she could only look at the blood of her man stained in the sand and in their bodies. She felt the hand of her man in her face, pushing her eyes to his sight. "Please be fine." She said then, her biggest fear was that something bad might happen to him because of this.

Kozik pushed her closer to him with his shot arm. "My Black Rose, I'll be fine! Now, I can't go to an ER, they'll start an investigation, it's the procedure for gunshot wounds, you will fix me." He said, smiling at her. Janis was in the point of rapture, she was crying nonstop. "Janis, I won't die of this!" he chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Now let's go or this will get a bit worse." He added, getting up with her. Janis rushed to the car, she drove to their hotel room and entered fast, so no one could see his bloodied arm. "Now, take that needle, a spoon and dental floss." He said, jumping on the table so it would be easier for her to work. She did as he said. "You will take the bullet out with the spoon, be careful for not push it deeper." He said, she was almost puking to the smell of blood and for messing with the inside of her man's arm. Kozik led a hiss of pain come out as the bullet jumped outside to the plate in the table. "That was amazing, my love!" he said.

Janis gave him a swift smooch and took the vodka and poured a bit in his arm, Kozik almost screamed in pain. "Sorry, my love." She said, she was shaking, so he held her hand. "Now I have to sew it." She said, he nodded to her and drank a bit from the bottle. "I'm so sorry." She said again, he now kissed her lips, to show her that she was doing the right thing. She sewed his arm, slowly, trying her best to do it right. "It will leave a scar." She said then, although she tried her best, it was not even close to what a doctor could do.

"It will make me remember of you, every time I'll look at it." He said and kissed her cheeks, Janis loved to see how her man was always so positive over things. "Now, you can't tell your dad, or he won't ever let you travel with me." He said.

Janis wondered how he would hide a bullet wound of her father. "I won't tell anything. I'm so glad you are ok." She said. She looked at him, her eyes smiling at his, she held his hands. "Never scare me like that again, ok!" she joked, biting her lips as he went to the bathroom to clean himself out, she followed, cleaning her blood stained arms.

"I'm here to stay babe." He said as they headed to the bedroom and kissed her again, he thought she looked so cute worried with him. "See I'm fine. Now let's enjoy the rest of our trip." He said, she chuckled, thinking he was joking, but stopped as he pushed her to his lap and kissed her harder. His hands traveled through his girl's body, pushing her closer to him, and Janis melted to his arms.

_**Don't forget to review, just down here**_


	20. Chapter 20: We are Young

**Hey people!**

**I've been away for a while right?!**

**Work in my lab's been hard, so I don't have much time to update.**

**Like always... Thanks for the people who added this story of followed it.**

**Review please :) I miss them. **

Chapter 20

Act 1

Los Angeles: Kozik had left to surf, leaving Janis alone in their rented room in Santa Monica, she was preparing a little birthday wrap for her man, with a six shooter beside her in the end table. Since the day Kozik got shot, their trip wasn't the same, he never caught an hour sleeping straight, he always woke up thinking if someone would break their room and try to kill them.

She bought a beautiful sweater for him and a picture of them framed, she finished wrapping both of them in a few minutes. It was hard for her to get up so early every day, but her man insisted in catching the first waves in the morning. Herman loved the sea, and that love was making his girl a little jealous, but she knew it made him happy so she didn't bother about it.

"Happy Birthday" She said to her man as he walked in the room. She hugged him tight, even if he was all wet from his surfing; she just jumped on his arms, with a huge smile on her face, his arms wrapped around her immediately, holding her tight. "And may you have many birthdays like this to come." She completed.

Herman kissed her forehead; he didn't have the best of the mornings that day; he woke up with a feeling like he was getting too old, for his job, for his girl. "Thanks babe." He answered, the sea made him feel a little better, but Janis, she made all those feelings go away. "I hope it will be a hell lot of more." He answered his girl, pushing her to his height and kissing her, deeply, their tongues dancing in each other's mouth like if they hadn't kissed in years. "Being with you today is the best present I could ask." He said then.

The room was really light, with a huge window; it was a cool morning that day, even for LA, a place none of them was used to the heat. They sat in front of the TV in their bed; it was the last day of them alone so they wanted to enjoy passing as much time together as they could. He wrapped his arms on her waist, kissing her cheeks as she cuddled to his body. Janis chuckled at the show passing on the TV, it was one of those Jerry Springer like shows, she loved to watch those, she loved to see how people started stupid fights over nothing, and it made her laugh all the time.

"You know, after what happened to your arm, I sincerely though of us going home, give up on our little trip, thank god I didn't. This has been the most special thing I ever did, hell, we ever did. This will never come out of my head. It's almost like we are having our honey moon." She said, blushing, she didn't want to mention the words 'Honey Moon', but it was the best words she could get to describe what she was feeling.

"I feel the same way babe. And don't worry, our honey moon will be way better, wait and see." He replied. The past few days, Kozik had been thinking about settling down once and for all too much, he didn't know if it was Janis getting close to leaving or if was just instinct telling him it was time. "This day, specially, will never leave my mind." He said, his head resting in her shoulder, breathing heavily.

Janis fell in love with her man each day more, it was hard for her to think about all the things they had passed together, she wanted to only think about their future. She tangled her legs on his as they lied down in bed, on those vacation days they were really enjoying passing time together like that, only laying and talking all nonsense that came into their heads. "Why your hair sometimes seems to be two colors?" she asked him, making the man laugh, after all this time of them together, now she decided to ask about his hair.

"Well, I don't know, I don't see any difference." He answered his girl, making her chuckle and, at the same time, looking intrigued. "Really, I'm used to this hair exact how he is, when I was younger people used to be stupid, saying I looked like a bird, now, I'm used to it, and I really like it." He said, when Kozik was young, he always was picked on by the other kids, he was diagnostic with dyslexia at really young age, so his school mates always called him retarded and other things, he only passed that when he entered to the marines and later when he met the people on Sons. "You seem to like it too." He said to his girl.

He held her tight, waiting for an answer. "I really do." She said.

"Good, good, that makes me feel great." He answered her. He felt her hand in the stitches in his arms, which made a painful growl go out of him.

"Oh I'm so sorry babe!" She said, guilty thick in her voice, she hated the fact that her man was hurt that he was feeling pain. "I think it passed time to change these bandages." She said then, as she observed the wet bandages from the sea. "Come here, let me clean this out for you." She said, picking up the first aid kit she bought after he was shot. He sat in front of her, so she took the bandage out and held his hand. "I'm sorry if this hurts, Starlight." She said.

Kozik just nodded to her. She took the meds and passed in the wound. It looked pretty healed, because he was going to the sea every day, the salt on those waters healed a bit of his wound. "This feels good baby, it doesn't hurt." He said then. The past few days, Kozik had only thought about revenge, he wanted to shoot the guy that did this to him, some hundred times, so he learned not to mess with him and his girl. "Thanks a lot babe." He said then, as she wrapped the cloth again in his arm.

"I believe this will heal fast, not a professional opinion but…" she said, he chuckled at her, Janis couldn't believe how well he responded to anything while he was around her, she remembered when he got shot the last time, before they started to date, Kozik used to punch everything in his sight to see if the pain went away.

"Great to hear that, even from a non professional way." He joked, holding her tight from behind. "Janis, I'm sorry." He said.

The girl didn't understand why he was making amends. "Babe, there is nothing you should be sorry for, you had no fault of being shot!" she said.

"It's not that, I'm sorry that I hid the Darby shit from you. I'm so sorry. I'll never hide anything from you again. I promise." He said and gave her a smile.

That smile made her heart skip. "Of course babe, don't worry about that! I'm not mad at you. I was, I'm not anymore." She said, wrapping her hands in his tight in her waist. "Now, today is a special day to you, why don't we just forget about this and live today on the tops?" she asked, turning around so she could meet his face. "I love you, birthday boy." She said to him, freeing herself only for a few seconds, just to get the wrapped presents on the end table.

Kozik looked at her, deep inside her eyes for just a second. "Hey, no need for presents, you are the best gift I could ever have." He said, but the girl didn't mind that, he always said that, but the very next day he was with a little and expensive gift for her. Herman opened the presents, first the blue sweater. "God, Janis, thanks." He said then, as he opened the other wrap. It was a picture of then, properly treated, it looked like a professional thing, not some Chinese camera. It was a picture of a few days before; they were at the park doing a picnic, when Jax passed by, so his sister asked if he could take a picture of them. It was a very spontaneous picture, both of them laughing hard. "This is so beautiful; I know the exact place where I'm going to put it." He said, smiling at her again.

"That's great, Herm, I'm glad you liked your gifts." She said. As she said that, the phone rang. "Come on! Turn off the phone, just you and me today." She complained annoyed. The days before, Jax or Clay always called to see if they were alright, and to convince both of them of going back to Charming, which made Janis really angry.

"Come on babe. It must be important." He said, untangling himself from his girl. "Hey boss." He answered the phone, followed by some humming and some nodding. "Alright, we will be back soon." He said and turned off the phone. Janis was immediately sitting straight, with her arms wrapped and looked really angry at him. "Come on, Jan, it was your dad." He said.

The girl didn't answer straight; she just turned a bit, so she didn't face her man. "Well, you are not his little puppy! I'm not going back today, not on your birthday. I want you just for me now, and nothing will change this." She said, clearly angry with both her man and her father.

"Hey, stupid, he said we have to be back tomorrow. He found clues of who might had tried murder us. I will catch them tomorrow." He said.

Janis believed in him, he knew she would never leave in his birthday. "Good, I'm glad you two understand." She said. Kozik didn't let her think of anything else; he just grabbed her and put her in his lap. "What the fuck are you doing?" she asked him, although she liked the fact that he was holding her as strong as he could.

"I'd never leave before making today perfect." He said to her, Herman always had the right and most unexpected answers in her opinion. "Come on, now let me enjoy the best part of my birthday." He said, holding her even tighter.

"And what is it babe?" Janis asked, she knew he wanted to have his way right there with her, he would probably make her pass the whole day naked tangled in him in bed.

"You, my darling." He said, as she sat properly in his lap, legs each side of him. "I love you, Janis." He said, before he started to kiss her, deeply, exploring every little place of her mouth.

She kissed him in the same way, this man was everything to her, and the feel she got when she kissed him only assured her of that. "I love you, a thousand times." She said, her lips between his, with a small smile, which not only made her man smile the cutest of the smiles as made him caress her cheeks with his thumb and tug her hair behind her ear.

Janis looked down and smiled again. "You are so sweet." He said then, kissing her lips again, this time a kiss so innocent, so pure. Janis then wrapped her arms on his neck and kissed him back, as sweet as him. Kozik then held her tight, so he could turn her back to their bed, never breaking their kiss, he place her in the bed so gently she almost not even realized she wasn't just supported by her man's arms. Then, he broke their kiss, just to be able to look inside her eyes for a second. He stared at the two pools she had as orbs for a while and then kissed her forehead.

She held his now free hands and kissed his knuckles. She knew that day was going to be special by then, Herman really wanted to make it the best he could, and she realized that he was doing everything to make that day never to leave his mind.

Janis then started to take his t-shirt off; the shirt was a bit wet, as he refused to use a towel. She took it as gentle as she could; he lifted his arms so she could slide it away from him. Kozik was serious, like she had never seen him, almost like that was going out of his comfort zone. She was going to ask if he wanted her to stop, but judged by his next reaction he probably didn't.

He kissed her again, holding her knees and pushing her legs up a bit, so they would fit in each other's bodies perfectly. She passed her delicate hands in his arm to his back, so she could hug him again; his hands came back to her hair and to her cheeks. Their kiss was slow, their eyes were half open and Janis could feel her cheeks blushing.

Herman then lifted his girl, so he was able to take his Nirvana t-shirt off her. She did the same as he, lifting her arms so her man could take it out of her. Janis wasn't wearing any bra, for her man's admiration. He smiled at her and started to kiss her neck. As he did that, Janis was able to go back to the bed, everything was done slowly, like they never done before.

Herman lowered his kisses after a while, he started to kiss her collarbone, slowly too. As a reaction, Janis grabbed his hair, as a way to show her excitement and nerve, that was as groundbreaking to her as it was him, everything seemed different, every touch, every kiss… _Seemed like their first time all over again. _He continued doing that, looking at his girl. Janis also looked at Herman, smiling the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. "Why are you smiling babe?" he asked, resting his chin in her pale and sensitive skin. He then made sure his hands travelled the way back to her back. Kozik never had the feelings he was experiencing there, his heart pounded like Janis' always did, his hands trembled and his eyes were wide in anticipation and lust.

"Because I'm happy." She simply answered, her voice caught in her throat. Janis was sure she would have a heart attack of how hard her heart pounded, her eyes burning at him, in the lustiest way Kozik had ever seen. Janis was in pure ecstasy and each kiss drove her wilder. After a few more kisses, Janis brought Kozik back to her lips, kissing him as slowly and sweet as the last was. By now, she could feel her man growing hard on pressing on her body. She did nothing about that, just tilted her body closer to him.

Kozik growled as she did that and moaned low. He then lowered his hands to the waistband of her red sweater pants. Janis moved her hips up so he could take them off. As he did it, his eyes never left Janis' lusty blue orbs. His body was warm, just like hers and his muscles were all tense, in a different way, he was nervous, like he never been before. As he finished taking her pants off, Janis did the same, taking his swimming shorts off him, she lowered them until the height of his knees, he then kicked the shorts away, making Janis chuckle.

Her eyes now sparkled, looking deep inside his. Kozik came back to her as fast as he could, all he could think was that the woman in front of him, smiling and almost cumming just by the way his hands caressed her body, was the only one who could ever make him feel like he was feeling, how Janis passed from cool girl to the love of his life. He was old enough to understand that no one would ever be like her and he never had or never will have anything like that.

Lust took over him as she bucked her hips on his hard on; that made him lower to her beautiful breasts; he cupped them lightly and then kissed the rounds of it, a hundred of times, before moving to her nipples. Janis released a dry loud moan as he did that, anticipation making her wild, she wanted him inside of her, she needed.

Janis dug her nails in his tattooed back as he nipped her right nipple and making her moan once again. For her man, that was the best and most beautiful sound he had ever heard, for him not even a Beethoven piece sounded as good as Janis. He then decided it was time to get rid of her panties, so he got up a bit and held her back making her hips go up and him slide her panties off her, the plain black panties she was wearing, for him, was ever hotter than a thong could be.

"You are the most beautiful creature the world created." He then said to her, as the girl, now sitting, took his underwear off gently, one inch at a time, sighing as his hard on was revealed. Kozik then placed his hands on her shoulder, lowering her back to the bed. Then he got up, to take one of the last two condoms of the pack he bought before trip.

"Baby, no." Janis said. Kozik looked surprised at her, Janis called him back to their bed. "I want just you today, I want to feel you." She said, hoping the last part didn't sound as creepy as it sounded in her mind.

"Are you sure?" he asked, the girl nodded, he didn't even realize that he was already back in the bed and right at her tight entrance. "Are you taking your pill?" he asked then, to make sure that was the right thing to go. All the time, he dreamed with this moment, he loved to have sex with Janis, but that rubber always got in their way, he wanted to feel her pussy, not just with his fingers.

"y-Yes…" she said, her voice trembling as he gave her a smirk and rubbed her hot clit gently. Her legs were now open for him. She tried to calm down taking a long breath, but her calm just being able to stay in her for a second, as he kissed her lips ghostly; her heart came back on pounding as hard as it could.

Kozik also took a deep breath and guided himself to inside Janis, his girl gasped for air as that happened, tightening a bit around his hard cock. It was the best feeling he ever got, he never thought sex could be this delicious, this amazing. He could feel Janis' walls tightening and loosing around him, pulsing him to oblivion.

Janis wrapped her legs around his waist, so it would be easy for him to slide in and out. Their hands were tight together and their eyes never loosing connection. She was in utter delight, she could feel Kozik, the hole him; she could feel his veins, his tip inside of her but what she was enjoying the most was the way his hair touched her clit in the most delightful way. He started to thrust after a minute, never going too fast, he wanted to make it slowly, never once loosing contact with her eyes, where he could see every emotion she was having.

A few minutes passed when he made his thrusts speed up, by the way his girl moaned louder at every second, she was close to her orgasm. It was only a few more thrusts that made Janis go blind, screaming and tight her hands at his, almost breaking his fingers, not once losing his eyes, not even blinking. At that moment, she tightened so much around him that made him go right into his high as well. Herman screamed as loudly as her as he shot his load inside of her.

Janis could feel his cum inside of her and that made the wave of pure pleasure come back to her again. This time, she trembled and screamed, all of a sudden, there was nothing else, just them, connected as one, like they should be. The next second, Kozik fell upon her, hugging her tight. He knew sex with Janis without anything between them would be utterly amazing, but it really was better than his expectations. He didn't want to get out of her, he wanted to continue feeling her silky, tight and velvet walls around him. He looked deep inside her eyes. "And I thought we couldn't make it better." He said chuckling. Janis nodded to him, with the silliest of the smiles in her lips, Kozik then kissed them. "I should have some ten birthdays a month." He joked. He was true, he never had anything like that, every time with Janis was special, but nothing was like what they had that day.

Janis held him tight; she didn't want him out of her she wanted them connected like that for a bit more. "Yeah, you should." She replied, actually she meant she didn't want to lose any opportunities of making such an amazing love like they just had, he understood her, nodding. She then kissed him again, her hands still trembling in his hair. "This was amazing babe." She continued.

"Of course it was, I made you cum twice." He said, sliding out of her, she was still as tight she was when she was at the peak of her desire. As he got out of her, a bit of his load dripped down her thighs to the white bed sheets. He then pushed her to his sweaty chest. "I love you, my Black Rose." He said ruffling her hair.

"I love you too. Birthday boy." She said, cuddling to his chest and closing her eyes, letting her man play with her hair.

Act 2

"Hey blond, how's the arm?" Gemma asked as Kozik took a beer in the club bar. He and his beautiful girlfriend had arrived a few hours before. Janis was at his place, leaving his luggage there as Clay asked him to stay at clubhouse and talk about what happened in the trip. "Hope you took good care of my baby girl." She added, as he took a big gulp in his beer.

He put the beer down on the table and shifted the chair, so the backrest was at front and his arms rested in it. "Janis that took an amazing care of me, don't worry about her, she became a great woman." He said and meant it, that little trip made him even more in love with her despite before not believing that such thing could be possible, every look, every smile she gave was going to be planted in his memory forever. "And my arm is good, thanks for asking." He said, he was wearing a t-shirt underneath his cut that day, so he passed his hands on the bandage Janis did before they took the road.

Gemma saw that each and every time Kozik talked about her daughter, the man opened a huge smile and his eyes sparkled like a blue sky filled with stars. "Great sweetheart, now, I'll let you go to your meeting with Clay. He'd been a pain in the ass in the last week, I guess he misses his girl." She said then. Gemma was in total despair when Janis called saying Kozik had been shot. She believed the bullets had Janis' name on them, not Kozik's. "By the way, you did a great job protecting her." She said after he got up.

Kozik only smiled at her. "Thanks, Gem." He said and left straight to Church.

At that moment, Tig entered the clubhouse, he went straight to Gemma. "Hey, Gem, is Jan back already?" he asked. Gemma nodded. "Great, I'm going to see her after shift, is she at your place?" he asked then.

Gemma was reluctant about telling her best friend that the girl was going to stay at Kozik's in the next days, she knew how those two were deep into a fight. "No, baby, she is going to stay at Herman's place the next few days." She said.

"What? Didn't she stay with him for a few more days? Gemma, take care of her or maybe you'll have a baby grandson soon. Do you want that?" he said, clearly angry, bumping his fists in the table in front of them. "Christ, do I have to talk to her." He completed rhetorically, he hated the fact she was spending more time with that bastard than with her own family.

"Hey, respect Janis, she is not one of those croweaters you bang. Since when you wanna play daddy of my daughter?" she said, angry at him, but then she realized his eyes watery as he passed his hands in his hair. "Tig, are you jealous?" she asked, he shook his head frantically. "It looks like someone is really jealous! Tig, she'll love you, no matter she is with Kozik or not! He will never change her mind about you." She added, assuring him that Janis wasn't like that, she would never bail on him, not for Kozik, not for anyone. Gemma then held his hand, squeezing a bit so he knew she was telling the truth.

Tig looked down for a second, then back to Gemma. "How can such a brilliant girl be with such a dumbass? What does Kozik has that the boys her age doesn't. Gemma I feel like a big brother to her, I want to protect her in any way I can." He added. He looked down again, but Gemma held his head.

"Kozik is Kozik. That explains why she loves him. The boys of her age aren't Kozik. Look, at first no one was happy about this, I let them because I thought she needed to make her own mistakes to learn. Kozik is a good guy, I knew he'd never touch a finger in her that she didn't allowed. Now I see is not some mistake, it's a right thing. They love each other, why not let them live their lives?" she said. For Gemma, was hard to admit that, admit she didn't want her daughter with Kozik, even if she passed the complete opposite by her attitudes. "And Kozik loves her too, that girl seems to make everyone in love with her. He was the one that fell harder. Janis is different, she is special, Kozik saw that." She added. Gemma sincerely believed he wasn't like the others; he loved Janis and would never do something to hurt her girl.

Tig nodded to Gemma, he clearly didn't accept their relationship still, but he just never said that to Janis. "Alright, let me see now what boss is talking to that lemon stupid, then maybe I'll go see the girl." He said.

"She'll love to see you, she misses you." Gemma said, as the man stood up and headed to Church.

"You did a great job, thanks for protecting Janis" Tig heard Clay saying as he entered the room. "Hey Tig, great you are here. We need to explain to Kozik what is going on." He said then. Herman stood straight and his face closed. "Herman, Darby is working with a south Cali group called Los Magnificos, they are supplying Darby's guys with guns and dope. He wants to sell here in Charming." He said.

"We even got one of his guys in a high school, man." Tig completed, the fact that the guy was selling drugs to kids sickened Tig, he thought about his girls, how could be them ending their life like that.

Kozik nodded to them. "Alright, you sold me, when do we get them." He said.

"Tonight." Clay answered.

Act 3

"That was a good bust." Bobby said, clearly already intoxicated, he and the guys were back from giving the Los Mags a message, they even caught some of them and tied them to a pole outside the PD, with the stole guns. "Kozik, my friend you were brilliant today." He added, as he bumped his beer with the other.

Of course Kozik would play it right that day, he was avenging what those guys did to him and to his girl, although none of the shooters were there. He felt like a wave of rage coming his way when he saw those kids, not older than Janis, playing with guns and selling drugs to others the same age, but even with all his rage, he couldn't kill them, he thought that wouldn't make him a better person than those one who shot him, so he gave the idea of tying them up outside PD and let the cops do their work at least once. "Thanks Elvis." He said.

They were all laughing and playing, they were all happy with what happened. "Guys, I'll go now. Hey, Dumbass, I'll pass at your house to see Jan, alright?" Tig asked Kozik. Silence took in the room before Herman nodded with not one of the happiest expressions. "Alright, see you guys later." He said

Everyone continued to cheer, Jax and Opie started an 8-ball contest which everyone was in, the finals were between Bobby and Kyle versus Opie and Jax. "Come on, man, you can't suck that hard!" Bobby complained to the other member, actually, Bobby was the one winning it alone, he didn't need Kyle's help he was one of the best in pool on Samcro.

All of a sudden, the door of the clubhouse opened abruptly. "Guys, Guys" Tig said, but as the music was loud and the guys concerned with the game, no one gave him much of attention. "Shut up, assholes!" he screamed, and then everyone gave him attention. Piney even turned the stereo off. "Hey man" he said turning to Kozik. "Jan got into an accident."


	21. Chapter 21: Damaged

**New Chapter's up**

**Hope you like it. New Black Rose and Saint's Angel next weekend**

**Love ya'll**

Chapter 21

Act 1

"God!" Herman Said, as he saw Janis, her face filled with blood, passed out inside her mustang. "Come on! I must be having a nightmare, this ain't true!" he begged looking up. The fireman didn't let him get close to her until they were able to get her off the car. "Come on, babe, talk to me. Jan!" he said then, his eyes filled with tears, in despair. He couldn't be losing her, she was everything to him, she saved him; he had to save her, but in his sick mind, the only thought that came was that his girl was fading away, the girl that brought him back to what life meant. "Let me get close to her!" he tried to pass through the fireman and Tig, but it was not possible.

Jax held him. "Stop it, man, this won't make her wake up or get out of the car alright. Just wait here! I'm as concerned with her as you are, after all she is my sister!" he said to Lemonhead. The man seemed not to calm down ever. He walked in circles, passing his hand in his hair and looking down. Jax was also worried, he never saw Janis in those situations, for him, it was worse than when she was raped, because now, he wasn't sure what happened to her, no one was, she was bloodied inside a car, no one seen what happened, no one not even bothered to stop to see if the girl needed help, only God knows how long Janis had been passed out there, since they didn't see her in the afternoon.

Clay sat beside the tree where Janis' car burst into. He looked down and moved the leaves of place, he was in a state of shock, numb, without understanding what might be happening. He only wanted to hear his baby's voice again, her laughter, he could listen to her saying they all worry too much. But then, he looked inside the car, he saw she was barely breathing; he then looked back down and reorganized the leaves all over again, he didn't seem to understand, Janis was always the strong one, now she wasn't.

They all lost attention to the car, as Gemma arrived to the scene. She screamed in total despair, crying. "Janis! Talk to me!" she begged, being stopped by Tig and Piney to go further. "That's my daughter! Let me pass!" she screamed, but no one obeyed her. They put her sitting beside Clay and her old man held her tight. Gemma continued screaming. It was her way of expressing her despair. She never thought she would see her daughter in such situation; her heart was small, like she predicted that something bad was happening, she felt like she would never see her daughter again.

"Calm down everybody!" Tig screamed. It was ironic seeing Tig as the voice of reason, he was the only one that maintained calm, maybe because the shock already passed him, since he was the one who found her. "Let the people do their work! Jan will be fine! Don't worry." He said, looking mainly to Gemma, who was still crying, her hands in fists, being held by Clay.

"Tig is right, we should all be calm." Opie said, he was beside Jax, watching what the firemen were doing to take her out of the car. "They got her out" he said after a few minutes of pure silence, not even animals were heard on that area that day, seemed like everything was worried with Janis that moment, like always she was the center of their world, but now wasn't in the best ways.

Kozik ran straight to her, not letting anyone else get close to her. He held her hand. "Baby, come on, talk to me." He said, but the girl not even breathed properly. He tried again, and again, but had no answer. His eyes were filled with tears, as he held his hands, tight, so if she could feel anything, she would feel him, asking her to be back. The paramedics went to her, tying her up. "Can I go with you?" he asked the paramedic as they entered in the ambulance.

"Of course, sir." He answered.

Kozik entered inside the ambulance. Gemma fought everyone so she could be inside too. "Shut the fuck up, this is my daughter. I'll be inside this car, you wanting or not." She said to the paramedic, the man got a bit scared with Gemma's typical attitude so he let her in too. She held Janis' free hand, she now had hope, hope Janis would be alright, although the man beside her didn't, she saw how Kozik was hurt for what happened, how he almost felt guilty and how all his life seemed to be around her daughter, how he really cared if she would be ok. "She'll be fine, sweetheart." She tried to comfort him.

St. Thomas was crowded that day, it wasn't normal that hospital be that full. The paramedic's sent Janis straight to the Trauma room, so the doctors could work on her fast. They took X-rays of her and did resonances. An hour and a half after she was transferred to the room the doctor got out. The waiting room seemed like a reunion of Bikers, every Samcro member was there even the guys from other charters were there, since they were helping Clay with Los Mags. "Ms. Morrow will be ok. Mrs. Morrow, can I talk to you for a second?" The doctor asked. Everyone got tense right there, Kozik got tenser. Why the hell did the doctor want to talk to Gemma in private? The first thing that came to his mind was that Janis was pregnant. "Does your daughter had any accident which she injured her head lately, bumped into something?" he asked.

"No, the last accident we had with her was when she was 14, she fell and bumped her head in a stair, why?" she asked, before the Doctor continued she decided to know if Kozik knew anything. "Kozik! Did Jan hit her head in anything while you were away?" she asked him.

"No Gemma, what's the matter?" he asked, now he was even more concerned than before, did Janis have Traumatism of something? Would she have any consequences? He would love her anyway. He tried to remember every little detail of their trip, just to be sure if he didn't let anything pass, all of a sudden, he caught himself smiling, because he remembered every little expression, every little smile his Black Rose had on those days, the ones she was grumpy, the ones she was happy, the ones she was loving, everything. He then realized that the doctor and Gemma were staring at him, as he was lost on his most precious memories.

"She had a coagulum in her head. That is, she has a bit of blood inside her skull. Did she ever complain she wasn't seeing right or that she was too dizzy lately?"The doctor asked, this time looking to Kozik.

"No, she didn't complain but I was teaching her how to surf and I saw that she didn't find balance in the board, and also she was falling over nothing lately and having trouble to get up fast off bed." He said, he then remembered the time he was trying to teach her how to surf and finally got it. She was so damn happy, she jumped in his chest, hugging him tight as if he just taught her the most important thing in her life. He loved how everything he did seemed important to her, _it were the only times he felt important_, in his whole life. The only one who could make him feel good was her.

"Alright, this confirms she got a coagulum, that's the only thing. She didn't wake up after the accident because she got in shock; it happens to people, they pass out when they are put into high stress. Impressionably, she didn't break any bones. The only thing we are still checking is if her organs are all fine, a little piece of metal cut her stomach, but it didn't damage any of her organs, at first look. She will be fine." He said.

The tense vibrations inside the room were all gone. They were all smiling now. Kozik sighed in relief and Gemma started to cry again, now happy tears. "When can we see her?" Clay asked, worried, he was the only one still tense, he still didn't believe what happened. _He felt like a failure_, because he was the one that should had provided safety to his daughter. That wasn't Kozik's work, it was his and he didn't make it right, his girl was in a hospital bed because of him. He never was the biggest optimist, it could show now. He was still worried with this coagulum of hers.

"You will be able to see her when she wakes up. As we doped her, well, its normal people say thing when we dope them, she only said one thing: Starlight. Does that mean anything to any of you?" The doctor asked again, he wanted to see if she was relating with her memory.

"Yes, it's the nickname she gave me." Kozik said smiling the biggest smile, even passed out the only thing in her mind was him; and that made his ego grows, made him happy, his only wish now was to see her, see her eyes again, her smile, hear her voice, hear her calling him 'stupid'. He never loved his nickname this much, it made him realize that everything he felt, she felt the same.

"Alright, when she wakes up, you can see her." He said, to everyone. It took a couple of hours until he called them, saying she was awake. "Only one at the time." He said.

It was an eye competition then to define who of them would see the girl first. Gemma didn't let anyone enter before her after all she was the one worried the most, she didn't show her emotions much, so everyone thought . "Hey baby." She said to the girl. Janis looked weak, her eyes were bloodshot and her whole face had stitches. "You scared me, honey." Gemma continued, kissing her daughter's forehead after.

"Hey mom, I'm fine. You worry too much." She said, making Gemma chuckle. She knew her daughter would say that, no matter how bad in a situation she was, that was always her argument, Gemma worried too much. "Mom, I'm sorry I scared you. I'm fine really." She said, holding her mother's hands tight. She knew how worried Gemma was; she knew Gemma would do anything to see her well. "Now, mom, where is Kozik, I wanna see him." She said.

Gemma couldn't believe Janis was asking for the boyfriend. "Baby, Kozik is waiting outside. Don't worry, he is fine, they are all fine." She said. Janis relaxed a bit after her mother said that. She was worried about the work they had to do, she was worried he would never go back home. "I'll call him, I'll be back to you in a few. Alright?" Gemma said then, seeing that her daughter wouldn't talk to her without seeing her man first.

Janis smiled to her mom and nodded. So Gemma went outside and called her son-in-law. "Hey, Janis" he said, entering the room cautiously, like he was afraid of going close to her. When he got close he just kissed her forehead. He then took a chair closer to the bed and sat on it. "Are you ok? What happened? Baby you scared me! I thought I was-" he said, looking down.

It wasn't good just to shoot millions of questions on someone who just woke up. "Hey, I want a kiss." She said, she didn't understand why he didn't kiss her in the lips. He chuckled and met his lips to hers, Janis felt a pain coming, and going as Kozik stopped. "Can you give me a mirror, starlight?" she asked, holding his hand tight. Kozik's eyes were now with tears, he just shook his head. "Herm, what is wrong with me? Please tell me." She asked. Janis didn't understand why he was not doing what she asked him to. "My Starlight, tell me!" she them screamed.

"Alright! Calm down! Jan, I don't think you need a mirror now." He said. He didn't want her to see how her face was. She was always really vain; she liked to look good, for her and for him. "And you not even answered my questions." He said, trying to make his girl better, but it didn't seem to help.

"If you don't give me that mirror is better that you get the fuck out." She said then, offended by him.

"Christ! Ok, but please promise me you won't feel bad." He said. Janis was now in despair, she didn't know what happened, so she expected the worse scenario possible. He handled her a mirror and held her hand.

Janis looked at herself. It wasn't as bad as she predicted. Her lips were cut open and inched; her eyebrow was cut open too as most of her face. "Oh look they shaved the side of my head." She said amused by it. "I got stitches." She said then, her eyes were filled with tears, although she knew that she was fine, the bad already passed, she was damaged, her face was damaged, and she looked like that in front the only man she never wanted to see her that way. "At least these will all pass." She said then, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hey, to me you are still the most beautiful thing in the universe." He said to her then and kissed her knuckles. That made the girl smile. "Now, I'll call your dad in, he wants to see you." He said.

"No! Stay a bit more. I still got to answer your questions." She said, smiling, seemed like all the sadness was gone off her. Her eyes sparkled again, just like Kozik loved. "You asked me what happened, well, before I left your things at home and I went to my place, to pack my bag. Actually I don't know how dad and mom signed for this." She said. He chuckled. "Well, as I was going to your place, some car with Mexican boys approached mine. I thought they were the guys you were fighting, so I panicked and I don't remember anything after that." She said, chuckling.

"God Janis, you can't be scared like that, we were handling it." He said, then he understood her, she didn't know how things were going, they attacked her once, they could totally try again. "What matters now is that you are alright." He said then, kissing her forehead again. "I want to take you out of here so much." He said then.

"I want to get out of here as much! Come on! Just as I was going to spend time with you." She said, and then yawned; she was sleepy again because of the meds. "Starlight, come here, lay down with me." She said then.

Kozik chuckled. "I can't lie down with you; you are connected to these machines." He said, Janis didn't want to know, she pushed his arm, so he got closer to her, and closer. "You always need to break a rule, right?" He asked her, she just smiled, that typical Janis smile. Kozik really wanted to stay there with her, but, she hadn't seen her father still, she needed to see him before they could be there together. But as Kozik watched Janis begging to him, her eyes so needy, he didn't have another choice.

"Come on! I need you." She said then, those words filled with emotion. She needed him beside her, like she was beside him in those days at the hospital, she needed him so she could get better.

Kozik then yielded, he took off his boots and lied in her bed. As he lied down, her heart monitor started to go faster, he just smiled at her. "Your heart still beats fast when you are beside me. That's beautiful." He said, chuckling, he then took her and pushed her closer to his chest, holding one of her hands at his. Kozik then kissed her forehead once again.

She punched him in the chest. "So do you! Old experienced man" she joked at him, then Kozik pushed her closer to him. "Thanks for staying." She said then. He only smiled at her. Janis was happy that he was beside her, that he was taking care of her, like she did to him thousands of times, she felt safe in his arms, like nothing bad would happen to her as long as he was there beside her. Janis looked at him and smiled. "I love you, babe."

Kozik kissed her forehead again, while playing with her hair, he loved to do that, pass her hair on his fingers, because it was so delicate, so beautiful, it was just like her, sometimes he was afraid the way he touched her or played with her would hurt her, by how smaller than him she was. "I love you too, Janis. Never forget that." He said then, his hands now passing slowly at her hair and sang 'If you knew' the Jeff Buckley's version, so he could make the girl fall sleep. Janis fell asleep in his chest minutes later.

Act 2

"Ms. Morrow, you need to be back at the hospital in a week, so we can take the last stitches at your head off. I already passed this with you, but it's good to remind you. No sudden movements, no driving while you take this meds, no bumping your head in things. Be careful with the stitches and if you feel any dizziness or realize that your vision has been compromised, come see me immediately, understood?" The Doctor said.

Janis who was beside her mother and her father, just nodded to the doctor, she knew all those things already. "Don't worry, I don't wanna enter in this place for a while" she said, chuckling. Gemma and Clay didn't think her joke so amusing, they were still angry because of the day she woke up, only to talk to Kozik and then fall asleep again. "Thanks for everything, Doc." She said then and shook the man's hand.

She got out of the room beside her father and her mother. "Hey Doll, good to see you out of that place!" Tig said, he was there to help them get the girl back home, although he knew Janis wouldn't let the chance of sleeping at Kozik's go without a good fight. "Let's go to your home sweetheart." He said then.

Janis then asked herself where was Kozik, why didn't he go to pick her up at the hospital, she waited so much for the moment she was free of those goddamn monitors just to feel disappointed with her old man. "No, I'm going to Kozik's, no matter how much you bitch about it." She was talking with the three of them, not just Tig, he had nothing to do with her life with Kozik, he fought with the man, but now she saw that the fight didn't had nothing to do with her, so she wouldn't be in the middle of it, or she thought it had nothing to be with her.

Gemma looked at her, not at all happy with Janis' decision. "No, first you will go home, eat something, take a good shower and maybe then you think about going to your boyfriend's. Why the hell did I let you go to his place?" she asked then.

Janis didn't listen to her mother's complaining, her mind was only on Herman. "Let's go Janis." Clay said, with that one she wouldn't fight. Her father was utterly pissed because she didn't see him when she first woke up, he didn't care if Kozik was her boyfriend, the guy had no right to pass in front of him. Clay saw now, more than ever, that he lost place in his daughter's heart, no matter how hard he tried to break them up, that made them stronger, made him almost lose his daughter.

She did exactly what her father said, he gave her a hand and walked her out the hospital. She entered in her mother's car and waited for Gemma. Clay and Tig were in their bikes. Gemma then entered in the car and closed the windows. "Do I need to say how irresponsible you were?" she asked Janis, while driving out of the parking lot. She talked low, so no one could hear them.

Janis was lost, she didn't know what her mother was talking about. "I know, I had to pay more attention and not get so freaked out by some amigos. I'm sorry mom, I didn't think that the car would do what it did." She said then, hinting her mother was talking about the recent accident, although she wasn't sure, Gemma always seemed to create new reasons why she was mad with both her children that not even they knew.

Gemma never took her eyes off the road, her expression was serene although her daughter felt that she was angry and nervous. "Jan, it's not that. Do I need to have the birds and bees talk with you again?" she asked. The girl chuckled and shook her head. "I wouldn't be so sure not, Jan, while you were at the Trauma room the doctor said he did a huge number of tests on you, one was the rape test, they found live sperm in you. Did you have unprotected sex?" Gemma asked, just by bringing up the subject made the woman blush.

Her daughter had no changing in her expression or attitude. "Yeah, I use the pill, we thought it would be better." She just said, leaving the confirmation that it was the most amazing thing she ever did in her life with Kozik behind. "Mom, we took all the precautions, don't worry. I wasn't in any antibiotics nor in any other med that would affect it." She said, Janis learned about it in school and with her doctor, Amy, she explained everything for the girl before her first time and Gemma had a pretty big role too.

"Even like that, babe, you can get pregnant of this, you don't want that, do you?" the Queen then asked, she wanted her daughter to graduate, find a good job and then think about kids, she wanted to see her married and successful in her work. "Think about this. I won't prohibit you, because I know it would never work, but, please, baby, think about this." She added.

The girl was now laughing hard as Tig made faces to her as they stopped on a light. "I'll think about it mom. I don't wanna ruin my life with kids right now, I want them in a few years, a decade maybe." She said, kissing her mother's cheek to reassure her that she heard and understood what she meant.

They not even noticed, but they were already at the entrance of their home. Tig helped Janis off the car. "Now, get some sleep, doll, for more that you slept at the hospital, nothing's like home." He said to her, as he helped her inside the home.

As Janis entered a smile came to her face as she saw everyone of Samcro inside, waiting for her with a Welcome Home sign. "God! Everything becomes a party to you people!" she said, she was really surprised. She scented Bobby's delicious cook, he was doing one of her favorites Lasagnas. "Thanks, guys, I love you all." She said then as they all got closer to give her a hug.

The first one was Jax. "As I thought you wouldn't enter in any other trouble…" he said to her. Jax was always there for Janis, no matter how much they fought, how much they swore the other, they loved each other like real siblings and he was always the most worried with her, especially with the mundane things. "Welcome home sweetheart." He said then and kissed her forehead.

Janis hugged him tight, making everyone else release and unison "Aw" since that wasn't something that happened every day, they loved each other very much, but neither Jax nor Janis were big love showers towards their own sibling. She then led her brother go, just to feel other arms wrapping around her waist and kisses running down her neck. "Hello, beautiful." She said to her boyfriend.

"Hello, my love." He said to her. Now everyone found something to do, Bobby was back at the cooking, Gemma and Clay talked and drank with Luann and Tig, Jax was back to Wendy. No one observed them. "Welcome back." He said to her in her ear, just to make a shiver run down her spine.

Janis turned, just to be able to kiss her man, he kissed her and passed his hand on where her head was now growing a bit of hair, it was a little shaved part, just a bit above her ear. "Thanks, my lovely man." She said then, Kozik chuckled on how sometimes he came with new nicknames to him, but she eventually left them all just to call him Starlight again. "It's healing, don't worry, my love." She said then, as he continued to stare at her stitches. "We dine and then I'll take my things to go to your place. How's my baby?" she asked then, four days before when Janis woke up from the second time, Clay said that TM was fixing her car, Kozik was in charge of it.

"It's healing as well, sweetheart. And I'm really glad that you still want to go to my place." He said, Kozik thought she didn't want that anymore, he thought she would want to stay home with her parents to heal a bit more. "Can't wait to be with you, just you, again." He said, kissing her forehead before going to take some chicken Bobby put on the table.

Janis didn't follow him, she just went to her room, to get her stuff ready. She was waiting to get out of the hospital just to be with Kozik, now, was going to be even more excited because now they could only ride, since her car was being fixed. She loved to ride with him. She took some dresses and some shorts and t-shirts, also her working clothes, including her clean TM shirt, some all stars and flops, she put it all at the bag together with the basics, underwear, make up, bath items and condoms, since she was now high on meds, condom was essential. She then took her bag to a corner of the room and got out, just to find Luann outside her room.

"I'm glad you are fine, baby" The porn queen said, Janis liked Luann a lot, mainly because she was Otto's wife and the biggest love the weird SOA member ever had. She liked the fact that Luann was younger than Otto a few years, she looked the way Luann loved her man like an ideal for her life when she got older. But she didn't like what the woman did on her living, she thought Luann was way too talented to be stuck in porn, even if she liked it, she could have moved on.

"I'm great Luann, ready for another" Janis replied to the woman, who hugged her tight. Janis smiled at her then and freed herself. "How's everything? I haven't seen you in a while!" she said then, as the awkward silence entered the room, Janis didn't understand why the woman follower her to her bedroom, just to say that to her, unless she just found Janis because she was trying to take some of Gemma's jewelry for some party, again.

"Everything is great Jan, I'm nominated to an award as best director." She said, Janis chuckled, because she was surprised such awards existed. "Well, Otto asked for you." She said then.

Janis opened a huge smile. Until her teenage years, Otto was a huge part of her life, both Otto and Luann actually; she missed the man, since she only visited him twice at prison after they changed his sentence. "How is he?! I miss Uncle Otto, remember when I and Jax passed most of our time at your house playing video-games, as dad left?" she said, those memories coming to her mind and installing an nostalgia moment, she remembered then how was those times, how she was mad at Tig when she was a kid because he was having his own children, how she always asked Otto to give her a cousin. She missed those simpler times.

Luann chuckled, she remembered those two. She loved playing mom for a few hours every week, as Gemma and Clay handled their work. "He is great. Your dad mentioned you were in a car accident, he was worried with you, that's all. He'll try parole next month. I am really positive this time." Luann said, now a smile in her face, Janis saw how the woman's face just changed just by mentioning her old man. "Now let's go back to your party." She said then.

Janis didn't like the idea the party was hers, despite being Samcro, Janis hated parties on her behalf, she felt like she needed to socialize with everyone just by that simple context. "Better, really, or my Old man becomes a fat bastard with Bobby's cook." She joked then. She never saw someone that liked Bobby's food as Kozik did, not even Jax, who asked every day for a new bake.

She arrived at the party again and sat on her man's lap. He was drinking with Opie and eating some bacon. "See you got everything ready." He said, knowing that Janis packed all her things, by how long she took at her bedroom. "I love you." He said then, already a bit happy because of the drinking, he kissed her cheeks after that.

"I love you too." She answered him, kissing his forehead and laughing with him. Janis was happy to be back to her family and to her love and happy that now, she felt that all her troubles seemed to be far away.


End file.
